


𝕋𝕙𝕣𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕁𝕒𝕕𝕖 𝔾𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕤

by eijisthetic



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2018 and 1985, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguments In Relationship, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Parallel Universes, Pining Ash Lynx, Pining Eiji Okumura, Push-pull relationship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Starcrossed Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Ash Lynx, anime!Ash x manga!Eiji, anime!Eiji and manga!Eiji switch back at some point, anime!Eiji x manga!Ash, breaking up, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 47,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijisthetic/pseuds/eijisthetic
Summary: Eiji didn’t get much sleep when it came to making sure that Ash returned home safely. But then one night he ends up waking in the arms of the blond, but the Lynx looks slightly different?In which Eiji finds out he ended up in another dimension leading into a world taking place in the year of 1985, and he begins a whole different route with another Lynx. Which is them falling into tragedy for each other’s love.:D My own au I created, Starcrossed Soulmates AU! Falling in love with the parallel of your lover!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rewritten and edited, enjoy.

Eiji Okumura was 19 that Spring of March 2018, when he accompanied his mentor Shunichi Ibe, to New York in America.

 

And that’s how he met the _wild_ American teenager.

 

Whom respected by many, Ash Lynx.

 

Whose real name was Aslan Jade Callenreese.

  
•

 

**Manhattan, New York, 2018**

 

Recently about a month ago, Ash had brought an 8 million dollar condo, using Golzine’s money by stock manipulation.

 

Right now Eiji sat in the twin size bed that was his, wearing yellow button up pajamas, hugging both of his legs close to his chest. He sighs looking at the window.

 

_‘City lights still shine throughout the city even in these hours, huh?’_ Eiji thought.

 

And it’s been **_hours_ ** since Ash left. And Eiji couldn’t stop thinking about what could had happened to the American teen.

 

Eiji was stressing out while he worried for the blond’s safe return.

 

In all honesty Eiji hasn’t been getting very much sleep lately, since he’d always stay up waiting for Ash to return home safely.

 

But tonight it’s been way later than usual, it was _already_ 3:00 am!

 

Eiji’s eyelids began to slightly grow heavy, exhaustion kicking in he slumped sideways falling off from the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud.

 

  
Then the lights of the city from the window went pitch black.

  
•

 

~~**Manhattan, New York,** **2018?**~~

 

“...ji!!”

 

“Eiji!?” A familiar voice stirred.

 

Shooting his eyes open, Eiji looked up to see Ash giving him a look that involved a mix of worry and relief.

 

The lamp was on too, surrounding the room with a warm light.

 

“A...sh?”

 

The American teen shifted, “Eiji are you okay? You scared me, finding you on the floor like that!!”, Ash sighed helping the dark haired boy up.

 

“S-Sorry…” Eiji mumbled sheepishly, “Wait, when did you come home?”

 

Ash sighed once more, “Just now, and I freaked out!”

 

“Seriously thought you were in a concussion or something.” Ash ruffled Eiji’s hair roughly while getting up.

 

“H-Hey! Ash stopp!!” Eiji winced at the sudden shock of pain in his head.

  
“You okay? Want me to get you some medicine and water?” Ash quickly crouched down over to Eiji, who now sat on the bed.

 

The Japanese nodded, “Yes please…”

 

Ash then went over to the bathroom to get the raven haired boy some pills.

 

_‘I wonder what time it is…?’_ Eiji thought while reaching his hand out towards the nightstand for his smartphone...but it...wasn’t...there?

  
  
“Ash where’s my smartphone?” Eiji inquired while opening the small drawer, only to find some pictures he had taken earlier during the summer.

 

Then he noticed that night stand looked different and so did their beds.

  
  
_‘What?’_

  
  
“Smart what?! Eiji, don’t you mean cellphone?! I mean sure, phones are a _smart_ invention but haven’t you learned that their called cellphones?!” Ash shouted from the kitchen getting now a glass of water.

 

“Ash I know that it’s smart, but don’t joke with me on this right now!” Eiji rolled his eyes.

 

“Sorry but I just **_have_ ** to joke about you. The Japanese klutz who fell off the bed sleeping!” Ash smirked walking to Eiji’s direction, with medicine and a glass of water in each hand.

 

_‘J-Japanese klutz?!! That little…’_

  
  
Rolling his eyes once again Eiji took the pills and glass from Ash.

 

“Thanks-”

_  
_ Then Eiji froze, staring at Ash carefully. Something about the Lynx looked slightly different.

  
  
Something felt different too.

 

Suddenly Eiji saw it, the American boy did look different yet the same. His blond hair was somewhat parted almost at the middle, and the bangs were no longer thick but were fringed, with his hair more messier but still neat.

  
  
“Ash did you...get a haircut…?” Eiji blurted out.

  
  
Silence filled the room until Ash laughed, “A haircut? Eiji do I look good or something?” the seventeen year old winked playfully.

  
  
“Err...um, well you look different, but in a good way!” Eiji flushed red.

  
Ash stared at Eiji with his captivating luminous green eyes.

  
  
The raven boy was lost in his stare not realizing that Ash was waving his hand directly at his face.

 

“Yo, Earth to Eijii!”

 

Then he snapped out of his thoughts, “Ah yes! I’m fine, s-sorry Ash…” he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Eiji, how many fingers am I holding up?” Ash began.

 

“T-Two…”

  
  
“What year is it?”

  
  
“2018…?” Eiji slowly said.

 

Ash then made a weird face, “What the fuck Eiji, are you crazy? This isn’t some Star Wars futuristic shit.”

  
“But it _is_ 2018.” Eiji glared.

   
Then Ash patted his head with a soft yet teasing smile.

  
“Eiji you dummy, it’s 1985.”

  
  
Eiji’s lips parted widening his eyes, ‘Wait, what?’

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doyatte means “How” in Japanese.  
> Enjoy le chapter! :3

  **Manhattan, New York, 1985**  

 

“I can’t believe you said something like 2018!” Ash chuckled. Eiji blinked with a loss for words, nothing made sense.

 

_‘1985? How could it be…?’_

 

There was no way possible that it was 1985, Eiji knew he wasn’t born during that time, he was born in the late 90s.

  
  
The year of 1999 to be exact, year of the rabbit.

 

So why was Ash randomly stating that it’s 1985?

 

“Hey, you should get some sleep. Especially with that pain in your head, don’t need Mr. Ibe getting on me because you chose to be sleep deprived.”

 

Eiji yawned softly glancing at his bed that looked welcoming with the blankets and pillows.

 

“Okay, good night Ash…”

 

“Night Eiji.” 

 

•

 

The next morning came and Eiji awoke slowly to the scent of eggs…?

 

Suddenly the bedroom door opened, revealing Ash who was wearing an emerald sweater with his usual ripped jeans, and he had on his reading glasses.

 

“Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!~” Ash said in a sing-song tone, walking over to Eiji’s bed.

 

“Mmmm…” the Japanese boy groaned rubbing his eyes.

 

Sitting up Eiji looked up at Ash who gave him a small smile, “How’s your head?” Ash asked.

 

Eiji took a good look at the blond, and he _still_ looked different. _‘It has to be a haircut, I swear.’_

 

“It’s fine, thanks for asking…” Eiji replied while getting up from the bed, then he accidentally stumbled stepping on his slipper.

 

“Woah!-”

 

The American quickly caught him in his arms, green eyes staring at wide brown ones. “Eiji, be careful…” Ash told the Japanese boy who was in his arms.

 

Eiji’s face had a red hue creeping up, and his heart oddly started beating rapidly.

 

“I….I’m sorry, Ash…” Eiji mumbled still clinging onto the blond’s hold.

 

“Come on, I made us breakfast since you slept in late” Ash said while they both stood up.

 

Eiji widen his eyes in panic, “SLEPT IN?! OH NO! I’M SO SORRY ASH, I-”

 

“Nah it’s fine. Besides, you needed the sleep either way so…”

 

The both of them walked over to the dining room table. Eiji saw the table with two plates of eggs and toast, including a carton of orange juice standing with two empty glasses on display.

 

_‘He did all this…?’_

 

“Ash...this is...wow…”

 

Ash smirked, “Are you touched or something, Onii-chan?~”

 

Eiji huffed, “Psh, I’m just surprised you know how to cook! But...thank you…”

 

“Heh...yeah, I only remember a few things that Griffin taught me when I was younger…” Ash smiled softly.

 

Eiji’s mouth turned into the shape of an ‘O’. He felt so bad for Ash, everything that’s happened.

To this day Eiji still feels the pain of guilt seeing Ash’s older brother getting shot in front of his eyes.

 

“Well, let’s dig in already! I’m starving!”

 

“O-Oh! Sure!”

 

As the two boys sat eating their breakfast Eiji looked at the wall clock, it was already noon.

 

Eiji blinked confused, he knew he slept in but...

 

“Uh Ash?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I thought you would’ve been out and about by now.” Eiji said before taking another bite of his scrambled eggs.

 

“Did you already forget? You practically begged me yesterday morning to stay home today.” Ash muffled munching on his toast.

 

“O-Oh I did?!” Eiji laughed nervously.

 

Ash nodded, “Yeah. Ah, now I realized that I forgot ketchup for my eggs...Eiji can you get it for me please?”

 

“Of course! Be right back!” Eiji got up from his chair walking into the kitchen, over to the refrigerator. When he opened it his eyes scanned throughout the whole thing, seeing some avocado and shrimp salad leftover as well as several Japanese dishes leftover in store.

 

Drawing his eyes over, he spotted the ketchup bottle and grabbed it, closing the fridge.

 

Once he stood up straight he looked at the front of the fridge, noticing a calendar.

 

A calendar saying _October 1985..._

 

Eiji widen his eyes in shock, dropping the ketchup bottle on the floor in the process.

  
“E-Eh?! D-Doyatte?!” his native tongue slipped out, his heart rate started increasing once again. Immediately the Japanese boy went over to the window looking through blinds to see how the city looked outside.

 

It looked normal as usual, but something definitely seemed _off._

 

_‘This is can’t be happening! There’s no way it’s definitely 1985! B-But the calendar…?!’_

 

Eiji panicked looking around the kitchen scared.

 

Then where could _his_ Ash be?! Was he still in that world?! Eiji could only imagine how much the blond could be panicking right now over his disappearance, because he was now with another Lynx.

 

“Eiji!? Where’s the ketchup?!” Ash shouted from the dining room, “A-Ah! C-Coming right over!” Eiji flinched quickly jogging to where the American was.

 

•

 

After they finished their breakfast and argued over on who would wash the dishes, Ash suggested taking Eiji out to explore, since he deserved to have some fresh air after being kept up in their home for so long.

 

Currently they both were standing in their shared walk in closet. Eiji didn’t have as much clothes like Ash did, due to him packing a small amount when he originally planned not staying in New York for so long.

 

“Like always, wear whatever you want, okay?” the blond said while finding a coat.

 

Eiji gaped while seeing Ash’s side of the closet compared to his. “Uhhhh….” he was completely lost with what to even pick.

 

Some clothes he’d never seen before and it questioned Eiji when Ash had brought them.

 

“Need help again?” the American smiled looking over at Eiji. “Y-Yeah…” Eiji mumbled looking at his feet.

 

The blond rubbed his chin as he hummed in wonder, “Okay, just throw this shirt and these jeans on.”

 

The Japanese boy blinked as Ash tossed over a cream sweater and some ripped jeans. “Here, I never wore this, so it’s yours now.” He added handing Eiji a blue velvet coat.

 

It felt _silky_ and _smooth_ in Eiji’s hands, “Wow! It’s so soft!” he beamed while admiring it.

 

A couple minutes passed and they were outside walking down the streets of New York.

 

Eiji shivered with a scarf around his neck, _‘Guess it’s cold here too…’_ he thought.

 

Everything felt like some weird dream, Ash had a different hairstyle, his hair was lighter, it was _apparently_ 1985, and Eiji wanted to scream.

 

It reminded him of those movies he used to watch back in Japan with his little sister.

 

While they walked he wondered what his life would’ve been like if he was born at a later time.

Would he still meet Ash? But he was clearly right next to him, and it seemed like an alternative dimension.

 

So he wasn’t sure exactly.

 

Suddenly a question popped into his mind, immediately blurting out and asking the blond.

 

“Hey Ash?”

 

“Yeah?” Ash responded as they made it to the intersection, stopping. Watching cars, motorcycles, and buses pass by.

 

“What year were you born?”

 

“1968, why?” he responded, the blond now gave Eiji his full attention by looking at him.  
  
“Just wondering, since I’m older than you by two years…” Eiji laughed nervously.

  
“1966 then.” Ash said.

  
  
“Huh?” Eiji blinked.

  
  
“Since you’re 2 years older than me, I’m amusing that you were born in ‘66?” Ash smirked.

  
“R-Right!” Eiji stuttered, hoping to sound believable, he didn’t need Ash to question why he was acting odd.

 

Things were already strange enough.

 

_‘But wow...1966 was the year I would technically be born in for this generation? Wasn’t dad born around this time though…?’_

 

“Eiji!”

 

The raven haired boy looked up to see Ash standing waiting in the middle of the street, “Ah! Coming!” he followed after Ash in a rush, not wanting to get separated.

 

“Let’s go in here.” Ash pointed over, opening the door of a cafe. He held it for Eiji, who stared in confusion. “Come on, go inside already, it’s getting colder by the second!” the blond groaned.

 

Eiji nodded quickly sprinting inside the cafe.

 

They settled down at a booth in the corner, Eiji observed his surroundings in awe. “This place looks great! And it feels cozy too!”

 

Ash smiled glancing up from the menu in his hands, “Yeah, me and Shorter used to hang out here sometimes…”

 

 _‘Shorter?!’_ Eiji froze, _‘Wait...used to?! No...does this mean...Shorter is dead here in this world too? Oh…my god…’_

 

Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx’s best friend, a brother to him, he was injected with Banana Fish. And Shorter begged Ash to set...him free…

 

So that way he wouldn’t be able to hurt Eiji.

 

It was all a cruel memory for both Ash and Eiji.

 

“But ya know...if he was here, he’d _definitely_ would make sure that you try his _favorite_ New York-style cheesecake.” Ash chuckled.

 

Eiji smiles a bit, “Is it good?” he inquired.

 

“Heh, Eiji it’s more than just good.”, Ash waves his hand up and a waitress comes over to their table. Writing down their orders, she leaves for the kitchen, leaving the two boys waiting patiently.

 

About 8 minutes later or so, the waitress comes back with two plates of New York-style cheesecake and two hot coffees on a silver tray.

 

Ash thanked the waitress and turns to Eiji once more, who takes his first bite of the cheesecake.

 

“So how is it?” the American teen asked, while he rested his chin on his hand.

 

“Oh my god! This is so _good!_ ”

 

Eiji beamed, taking another forkful into his mouth, he really enjoyed the cheesecake. It tasted like complete heaven, like...where Shorter was…

 

Ash laughed taking a sip of his hot coffee.

 

Then the Japanese boy raised his plate up in the air, shouting out “Thank you, Shorter!!!”

 

Ash widened his eyes but his expression softened, he knew Shorter would be glad.

 

Just like how Eiji was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Manhattan, New York, 1985**

 

Eventually after walking around the city for a couple hours, Ash was ready to go back home with Eiji.

 

They entered the elevator and the messy haired blond pressed a button that leaded to the floor of their condo.

 

Eiji was humming along to the elevator music that played in the background.

 

“Hmmhmmhm~”

 

“Really?” Ash spoke.

 

Eiji stopped immediately, “Oh sorry, does that bother you?”

 

“Nah, I just didn’t really expect you to hum, but I guess you look the type…” Ash responded.

 

_‘He’s so different yet...the same…’_

 

Eiji stared at the Lynx who looked down with his eyes closed. It looked like he had peace in mind, the walls of the elevator made it look like the American lived in harmony and floral greenery.

 

As if he didn’t exist in the world of crime and blood.

 

_Ding!_

 

The elevator doors opened slowly, Ash looked up and glanced at Eiji signaling him to get out and follow along.

 

As the two walked down the hallway to find their front door, the Japanese boy felt nostalgic of how calm things were.

 

Once Ash unlocked the door he let Eiji get inside first. “Ah I’m beat, do you wanna take a shower first or…?” he sighed stretching his arms.

 

“Oh, you can go ahead first. I’ll shower later.” Eiji answered as he took off his sneakers. “‘Kay, thanks.” Ash replied walking away to the bathroom.

 

The Japanese boy sighed sitting on his twin sized bed, it’s been almost at least 24 hours since he’s been in some weird world with Ash and him being in 1985.

 

_‘It is a dream, right? I hope so…’_

 

Pinching his arm he winced a bit, but nothing changed. So he did it once more, and then his skin reddened.

 

“W-Why won’t I wake up? Oh my god….I can’t seriously be in the past, but Ash didn’t exist back then and neither did I!” Eiji gasped looking around scared.

 

_‘Is this actually another dimension? Are they actually real?!’_

 

He didn’t know what caused this to happen, and it was frightening.

 

Then Ash entered the room in boxer briefs opening the door. He was drying his pale blond hair with a towel, and just on cue the telephone rang.

 

“Hmm wonder who that could be?” he raised a brow walking over to pick up the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

Eiji watched as Ash spoke as he dried his hair with the towel in one hand, while the phone was in the other.

 

“Oh what’s up, pops?” Ash laughed.

 

Eiji immediately looked up, _‘Is he talking to Max?! I wonder if I’m the only one in this situation!?’_

 

“Oh, you want us to meet up with you tomorrow?” the blond asked while taking off the towel from his head.

 

“Okay, sounds good. Night pops!”, Ash then scoffed, “Whadda ya mean? You should be honored I call you that!”

 

Setting the phone back in place, Ash turned to Eiji. “We’re meeting up with Max and Mr. Ibe tomorrow, okay?”, Eiji nodded but became slightly worried of what to expect.

  
•

 

The next morning came and the two teens walked beside each other heading over to Rockefeller Center. Hopefully being able to find Max and Shunichi.

 

“So, this is your second time here at Rocke, right?” Ash began to ask, walking with his hands stuck in the pockets of his jacket.

 

“What do you mean?” Eiji blinked looking at him.

 

“Didn’t you and Mr. Ibe wait for Max, but instead Mr. Dickinson came here or something?”

 

Eiji didn’t ever recall meeting up at Rockefeller Center when he first came to New York, but apparently Ash did.

 

_‘I don’t wanna seem suspicious, guess I’ll lie even though it’s not the truth…?’_

 

“Oh um, yeah!” Eiji laughed nervously.

 

Ash leaned over the rail, “Have you ever tried ice skating?” he pointed to the ice skating rink, where families, friends and couples were.

 

The Japanese boy watched in awe, “No...I haven’t…”

 

The blond chuckled, “Every year in December there’s this huge Christmas tree here. Really ridiculous but hey, I guess it’s nice to see.”

 

_‘A huge Christmas tree?!’_

 

Eiji’s brown eyes sparkled at the thought, “R-Really?! That must be so cool!”

 

Suddenly Ash narrowed his eyes, feeling uneasy about their surroundings. “I hope I can be here still to see this big Christmas tree! In Japan, Christmas is only big in Tokyo-”

 

Then Ash walks up closely to Eiji, so close that Eiji can feel the warmth of the American’s breath by his ear.

 

“Quick, pretend we’re dating right now!” Ash whispered in a sharp tone.

 

Eiji raised his brows in confusion at the blond’s words, but immediately nodded. Even though he didn’t mind since he’d do anything for Ash, he was still confused on why they had to pretend to be in a relationship.

 

He then felt a kiss against his ear and the Japanese male squeaked in surprise. “Heh, you’re too cute baby~” Ash smirked with his green eyes glistening down at the raven haired boy.

 

“A-Ash! N-Not in public!” Eiji could feel his blood pressure swimming up to his face gradually, while covering his right ear shyly. _‘He better have a good reason for this!’_ he thought in embarrassment.

 

The tall blond shook his head chuckling, “Why? ‘Cuz everyone will be jealous that we look good  together? If so, then good~”

 

Ash’s hand slid into the back pocket of Eiji’s pants, cupping his firm ass, making Eiji squeak once more.

 

“A-Ash!~”

 

That made Eiji think back to the time Ash did that while in prison, after their first ‘kiss’ they shared...well the Ash he knew in 2018, not this one from 1985.

 

He led Eiji against the rail of the stairs above the skating rink. Towering over him, he flirted once more, “Come on babe, I know you _want_ me soon _later~_ ”

 

The Japanese boy blinked, “S-Soon as in h-how...?!”

 

Moving his eyes away from Ash for a second, Eiji noticed a strange man was watching, he wasn’t that quite far from them.

 

_‘So we’re being watched? That’s what this is about?’_

 

Snapping out of his thoughts he focused his eyes back on the tall American boy who basically was still somewhat pinning him against the rail.

 

Eiji breathed and repeated his question this time in a more flirty tone, “As in how?~”

 

Ash slowly snaked his hand up in Eiji’s sweater, making him shiver, and Eiji lost it when he heard the blond said those _words_.

 

“So I can _fuck_ you, baby~”

 

Eiji blushed even more but acted along, wrapping his arms around the blond. He whispered hotly in his ear, “Hmmm~ I hope you make me melt, Ash~”

 

People walked by, a few gave strange looks but minded their own business.

 

Eiji couldn’t believe that he was doing this.

 

“Oh I _will~”_ Ash leaned in suddenly, pressing his cold lips against Eiji’s soft warm ones.

 

Eiji widen his eyes in shock, yet he **_did_ ** have his arms around Ash’s neck.

 

The American teen’s eyes were closed while Eiji’s were open, and from the look of it he saw the man back up slowly, and he ended up walking away.

 

“Mmmm…”

 

The Japanese boy was about to pull apart from Ash until he heard a familiar voice.

 

“EI-CHAN?!”

 

It was Ibe-san’s voice.

 

_‘Oh shit…’_

 

“ASH?!”

 

And Max’s too…

 

Ash pulled away slowly, looking over at the two older men who had the most ridiculous shocked looks on their faces.

 

“E-Ei-chan...?!” Ibe-san gawked.

 

Eiji never felt so embarrassed in his whole life. But then he saw Ibe-san standing right next to Max.

 

 _‘OH MY GOD! HE ONLY HAS A MUSTACHE?! WHERE’S HIS BEARD?!’_ Eiji nearly almost had a heart attack seeing Ibe-san in a different appearance.

 

Ash noticed the raven boy’s expression and looked amused by it.

 

“Ash...are you and Eiji…?” Max spoke.

 

Ash sighed annoyed, “Heh...guess you didn’t know huh? Me and Eiji been together for _awhile_ now.”

 

 _‘WHAT?!’_ Eiji screamed in his mind.

 

Ash slung his arm around the young Japanese boy’s waist, bringing him closer.

 

“U-Uh!”

 

Eiji didn’t understand why Ash wouldn’t explain to Ibe-san and Max that it was all an act, and not real.

  
Later the four sat at a table in the Rocke Cafe. It was awkward silence between the men and young teen boys. And they already ordered their food.

 

Eiji stared at his mug of hot cocoa, as he fiddled his fingers. “So, what is it that you needed to tell us, pops?” Ash randomly broke the silence.

 

The older American cleared his throat, “Well, me and Jenkins have been gathering all the information on this Banana Fish drug that we can. But there has to be something more…”

 

“I just don’t understand why this is happening…” Shunichi frowned taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“Power.” Ash answered.

 

The older Japanese man looked up, “Huh?”

 

The blond shook his head laughing, “That _sick_ old fuck wants power with the U.S. government. And drugs is his best bet to share his worth, but it’s fucking bullshit, you’re right on that.”

 

Eiji rubbed his hands together, they were cold, like almost ice.

 

Ash noticed and chuckled, “Love, hold your mug of cocoa and drink up.”, he held Eiji’s hands moving them to feel the warmth flowing through his finger tips.

 

The raven haired teen blushed nodding, he trembled ever so slightly. Shunichi observed them carefully, especially Eiji.

 

He seemed so shy about his relationship with Ash.

 

Or at least that’s what Shunichi thought.

 

_‘Why are we still going at this?!’_

 

Eiji fluttered his lashes looking out the window next to him.

 

_‘I wonder if Ibe-san is mad…? Oh great…’_

 

Soon the waiter came back with their food.

 

Multiple thank you’s were exchanged in between.

 

Once again the atmosphere was silent around them, clinks of forks and knives against plates, could only be heard.

 

Eiji didn’t like the silence one bit, but for some reason he didn’t bother to break it like Ash did a couple minutes ago.

  
•

 

As soon as Ash and Eiji parted ways with the two older men, they went home quickly.

 

Just as Ash was locking the front door, Eiji was staring at the floor, looking at his converse.

 

“Ash! W-Why did you say that to Ibe-san and Max?!” he began.

 

The blond turned over to look at him, “Look, I was pissed when they suddenly appeared out of nowhere too! And explaining everything was just going to be too much of a hassle.”, Ash sighed rubbing his temples.

 

He didn’t mean for things to end up like this.

 

Eiji glared at the taller male, “Oh come on, Eiji. It’ll be fine as long as we continue to act up, it doesn’t have to be _too_ _serious_.”

 

Apparently Ash didn’t understand the humiliation that Eiji felt. His mentor literally caught them kissing, and in PUBLIC! Of all places to be seen!

 

“Someone was watching us right?” Eiji sighed.

 

“...Yeah, I had a feeling...so I knew that this would be the most effective way for them to leave.”

 

Ash then smirked, “Ya know...I didn’t think you could be so freaky, Eiji.”

 

Flinching a bit, the Japanese boy blushed.

 

“I was really surprised, pshh...we must’ve drawn lots of attention earlier, huh?”

 

“W-Whatever! I only did what you asked me, so I tried my best!” Eiji rolled his eyes.

 

“And?” Ash asked.

 

Eiji stuck out his tongue, “Americans are weird!”

 

“Hah! So are you Japanese!” the Lynx huffed crossing his arms.

 

As the two continued bickering over little petty things, Eiji felt a twinge of happiness between them.

 

It felt warm, he felt this before, when he and Ash usually would tease each other.

 

But it felt…

 

_Warmer._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I got this up! Hope it turned out good for it being rewritten, and yes things changed slightly if you read the old version and know what happened in the original chapter 3.
> 
> I’m trying to make things make more sense?


	4. Chapter 4

**Manhattan, New York, 1985**

 

Ash was still asleep in the bedroom. He always slept in super late, and Eiji thought that it was ridiculous. But since Ash never got to relax much, even if it seemed like he did, Eiji decided would let him off for today.

 

He was making pancakes for breakfast, blueberry pancakes to be exact. It was a recipe that Eiji found in a cookbook.

 

Flipping the pancake over, the flashback of the kiss from yesterday entered Eiji’s mind. It all happened so...naturally yet unexpectedly odd…? It felt nice too...

 

_‘Wha...no! I still can’t believe that...we kissed...and it was our second kiss too…’_

 

Eiji blushed slightly, placing the tips of his fingers onto his lips. He remembered how tingly it felt when Ash pressed his lips onto his own.

 

Or how Ash’s hand went up inside his shirt, the slow warmth of his hand...on Eiji’s waist...

 

“S-Stupid Ash! I shouldn't have agreed…” Eiji grunted, squeezing his brown eyes shut. He felt so confused.

 

Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring. He turned off the stove and set the spatula down, walking over to answer the door.

 

Unlocking it the door revealed Ibe.

 

“Oh! I-Ibe-san! Ohayou!” Eiji laughed nervously.

It still felt a little weird seeing him with only just a mustache and no beard on his face.

 

The older Japanese male smiled a bit, “Ohayou, Ei-chan. I just came by to see how things are holding up.”

 

“Of course! Make yourself at home! Er...I mean comfortable?”

 

Ibe nodded walking over to the sofa and sat on it.

 

“Sorry I was making breakfast!” Eiji explained while setting the table. “Do you want some tea?!”

 

“No, thank you. So is Ash here…?” Shunichi asked.

 

“Yes, he’s asleep right now…”

 

“Oh...”

 

_‘Even at this hour…?’_

 

Ibe sighed, “Eiji, is it true that you’re...in an actual relationship with Ash?”

 

Eiji’s heart stopped hearing that question, “I…uhh!”

 

_‘Oh god...and Ash said we had to continue this whole thing…!’_

 

“Y-Yes…” he lied.

 

“I see...it’s just that... _you’re_ in a relationship with a _gang leader,_ ” Ibe began, “And you’re two years older than him.”

 

The Japanese teen clenched the handle of the water pitcher in his grasp. He didn’t like it when people made Ash sound like he was _dangerous_.

 

Because not even _once_ , had Eiji felt scared of him.

 

“ _So_ …?” he whispered lowly, annoyed _._

 

“Eiji, do you realize how much _more_ danger you can get into?!” Ibe furrowed his brows, taken back by the Japanese youth’s sudden change of tone.

 

“As long as me and Ash are careful it shouldn’t be a problem, right!?”

 

Then Eiji widen his eyes. Did he just acknowledge their fake relationship as a _real_ one…?

 

Ibe sighed, “You don’t understand how this country works, Ei-chan. Things are different here than from Japan.”

 

“Why do you think I don’t know that?!” Eiji yelled.

 

“Is he _using_ you? Eiji you should be responsible with your choices, you’re already 19.” Ibe had a stern look on his face.

 

Eiji froze, “W-What…Ash would never…!”

 

_‘What the fuck?! I mean, we are in a pretend relationship but…’_

 

“Mmm...morning…” a familiar voice entered the room.

 

The two looked over to see the pale blond teen rubbing his eyes, shirtless while wearing grey sweatpants.

 

“Oh! Hi Mr. Ibe, didn’t know you were here!” Ash smiled at the older male.

 

“Ah..good morning Ash…” Shunichi answered.

 

Eiji frowned avoiding eye contact with both of them, shifting his feet he continued pouring water into a glass cup.

 

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

 

Ash nuzzled against Eiji’s neck, “You didn’t say morning to me, baby~”

 

Eiji blushed by the nickname Ash had given him. A term of endearment was it. And knowing Ash Lynx, he was a great actor.

 

Eiji turned over while trying to release himself from the American’s hold, “U-Uh Ash-”

 

“I need my morning kiss~” he heard the blond whisper loud enough for even Ibe to hear.

 

Then he felt warm lips pressing onto his, as if time stopped. Eiji’s heart began to beat fast, really fast. Beating faster and faster, he felt so many emotions.

 

He felt guilt and embarrassment while being kissed by Ash, knowing that Ibe-san’s presence was there.

 

Ibe watched them silently, he didn’t understand how Ash and Eiji came to be a couple. And he was truly worried for both of their safety, mainly Eiji’s though.

 

 _‘But Ash knows how to fight better than I ever could, and the kid is way younger than me. In a way Eiji is in good hands..?’_ Ibe thought.

 

Pushing Ash away a bit, Eiji awkwardly laughed, “Ahaha…! There, happy now?”

 

Ibe rose up from the sofa, walking over to the front door, “Well...I’m going to be leaving now.”

 

Ash glanced over, “Mr. Ibe, you sure? No breakfast or anything?”

 

“I’m fine, thank you Ash. But I don’t want to ruin your breakfast with Eiji. Take care, okay?” Ibe finally said, stepping out and closing the front door.

 

Sighing, Eiji looked at Ash.

 

“Ohhh are those pancakes I smell?” Ash sniffed the air looking over at the table.

 

Eiji pulled out his chair and sat, “Yeah, I made them for you.”

 

“Thanks, _baby~”_ Ash cooed while pinching the Japanese boy’s cheek a bit.

 

Eiji rolled his eyes, face still tinted a bit red. “He’s gone now, so can you not?”

 

“Okay okay, I just thought practice would be necessary, ya know?” Ash snickered.

 

“Shut up and eat your pancakes!”

 

“Feisty aren’t we?”

  
•

 

“I don’t know Max...do you truly think Eiji will be okay with Ash, now that their _even_ in a relationship…?”

 

Max took a sip from his beer can, before looking up at Shunichi. “Well...all I can say is that Eiji isn’t in danger most of the time when he’s with Ash. Which is pretty ironic, but they might be fine…”

 

Shunichi sighed, “I just want him to be safe, I promised his family I’d look after him. And now that we’re in this whole situation with the Corsican mafia and this Banana Fish drug...I hope things turn out okay.”

 

Max nodded, taking another sip.

 

“Well can I just say...THAT WHO KNEW MAN! I DIDN’T EXPECT NONE OF THIS!”

 

Shunichi blinked, startled. The American man laughed abruptly and smiled, “Seeing them kiss in public like that...woo!! How do you feel _mama_ Shunichi?! Heheh…!”

 

The Japanese male glared at Max, he wasn’t in the mood.

 

“Oh come on, and have a drink will you?”

 

 _‘Ugh...future hangover here we come…’_ Shunichi thought while grabbing the can of beer that Max passed over to him.

  
•

 

“Sooo...do you have a girlfriend back in Japan or something..?” Ash randomly asked the raven haired boy, while they sat on the sofa.

 

Eiji snorted, “No way! I was too busy in school to even think about that!”

 

“Huhh? Well what about a _boyfriend_..?”

 

Ash smirked at Eiji, and the Japanese boy sighed loudly. “Why are you asking such personal questions? Sheesh! Leave me alone!”

 

“But you didn’t answer my question, now did you?”

 

Eiji narrowed his eyes, puffing up his cheeks. “And what if I said that I _d_ o have a boyfriend..?”

 

“Really? That’s fucked up, considering that we’re in a fake relationship at the moment. Poor guy.” Ash bluntly said.

 

“I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!” the Japanese boy yelled.

 

Ash began to laugh loudly, clutching his stomach. Eiji simply rolled his eyes at the blond. Sometimes he wondered how they even got along.

 

Ash coughed while still laughing, “S-Sorry! It’s just that you’re really _cute_ when you make those expressions!”

 

Eiji’s heart stopped once again today, but for a different reason.

 

Ash had called him...cute?

 

He felt his face turning red, so he looked away.

 

“Oh man...well I gotta get ready so I can head out.”

 

The American got up from the couch and walked over to their room, searching his shoes in the closet.

 

Eiji stared at the direction Ash went, his mind clouding with confusion.

 

Then he saw the blond return with his red converse on, and Ash was changed into his jeans and white shirt as his outfit.

 

Ash looked at him smiling, and that now brought Eiji anxiety. But why would he get anxiety from Ash out of all people? It’s not like he was scared of him, but in way now he was. But he wasn’t scared that Ash would hurt him, it was because…

 

_‘W-Wait...why am I so...nervous now?’_

 

Ash jingled the house keys in his hand, “I’m gonna be going now. So get some sleep when it gets dark, okay?”

 

Eiji nodded, he looked over at the wall clock.

 

It was almost five.

 

“Y-Yeah, be careful okay?” Eiji said worried while his heart pounded.

 

Ash nodded, and left the condo.

 

And Eiji’s anxiety was gone.

 

_For now, that is..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what this anxiety means for Eiji...? See you next chapter! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Manhattan, New York, 1985**

 

About three days had passed since Eiji’s arrival in the 80s. And recently….he discovered that he had…. _fallen_ in love with Ash.

 

And to make things worse, Ash wasn’t aware of it. Not to mention that they were currently _still_ in a fake relationship.

 

It was already evening and Eiji was sitting on his bed.

 

His lips quivered. He frowned, and unfortunately he felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

 

Eiji sniffed as the tears fell onto his lap, he wanted to be Ash’s. To be his boyfriend for _real_.

 

“I-I wish this s-stupid...fake relationship wasn’t... _f-fake!”_ the Japanese boy sobbed.

 

What hurt Eiji most, was thinking that Ash probably hated having to kiss him. And that he also probably pretended not to complain so he wouldn’t make Eiji feel bad.

 

Eiji knew these romantic feelings were selfish of him. He _knew_ Ash had been through a lot in his life, but what Eiji didn’t know was when all the gruesome things happening to Ash, would end.

 

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Eiji immediately tried his best wiping his face quickly.

 

“I’m back. Got us some takeout from this new restaurant by the condo.” Ash said walking over, while placing a fancy paper bag down on the small table by the large windows.

 

“O-Oh...thanks..!” Eiji smiled weakly.

 

The blond moved his eyes over at the Japanese boy, he noticed something was wrong.

 

“What’s wrong..?”

 

Eiji’s heart began to beat really fast, mainly from his anxiety. “W-What do you mean..? I’m f-fine..!”

 

Ash now narrowed his green eyes. “Stop lying, now tell me what’s wrong. Or else I’m going to tell Mr. Ibe to take you back to Japan-”

 

“NO!” Eiji yelled quickly.

 

He gasped covering his mouth, surprised at his own words.

 

Ash sighed, “Eiji, obviously something is wrong. You look like you were crying. I’m not an idiot like you people claim blondes to be.”

 

“Ash...I just...I’m sorry..!”

 

Eiji felt more tears streaming down once more.

 

Was he really going to tell Ash how he felt? What if their friendship was ruined?

 

Ash gave a face of worry, “Eiji..?”

 

The dark haired boy looked up at the American. Eiji took a deep breath, “I….um….I was...thinking…about y-you….” he whispered lowly.

 

The room was silent and Eiji wanted to die in a hole. Ash could only stare in disbelief, as if he would probably get mad at Eiji for saying such a stupid thing to him.

 

But that wasn’t the case, Ash walked over to him. His gaze softened, those jade eyes looked at Eiji gently.

 

“Eiji.”

 

“H-Huh..?!” the Japanese boy sniffed.

 

Ash smiled softly, “So you love me..?”

 

A red hue bloomed upon the dark haired boy’s face, _‘Of course…’_

 

Avoiding eye contact Eiji covered his face, “Y-Yes…”

 

“As in romantically?” Ash asked once more, “Eiji, look at me.”

 

Eiji look over and shyly replied, “M-Mhm..”

 

Ash stared into his watery chocolate eyes for a moment. And the Japanese teen swore that the blond was judging him.

 

But then Ash placed his hand on the Japanese boy’s cheek, with his thumb brushing against Eiji’s lips. Then Ash began to lean in, closer and closer.

 

He slowly pressed his lips onto the raven haired boy’s. Rough and soft met, colliding into a fluffy blissful kiss.

 

Eiji widen his eyes in shock, Ash was _kissing_ him.

 

And it felt so right…

 

Then the American pulled away slowly, smiling a bit. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this...but I’ve been in love with you since the road trip to Cape Cod. And Eiji...I really didn’t want you to get dragged into more of my horrendous life, but you wanted to stay here. And it made me happy, so happy...and I couldn’t even be more glad that I met you. You’re like...the light of hope in my life…”

 

Hearing all of that made Eiji’s heart fill up with happiness.

 

“Eiji, I love you…”

 

Eiji couldn’t believe it, the blond had told him that he loved him.

 

“But...”

 

_‘Oh no…’_

 

Ash stared at him but continued to speak, “Do you really think you’d want to actually date me..? Eiji...I’m a killer...that’s all I’m good at...killing people…”

 

“....”

 

“So much blood, were on my hands, of so many numerous people, that I don’t barely even remember!” Ash yelled. “I killed my own best friend! I killed Shorter, Eiji!”

 

Eiji shook his head, “You’re not a bad person, Ash you had to, you had no other choice...and Shorter didn’t want to suffer anymore. I know it’s hard...but he allowed you to _set_ him free! I’m sure he forgives you regardless, and I’m sure he wants you to be happy…”

 

“Didn’t you...think I was a scary person when you heard of me being a gang leader? Weren’t you terrified..?”

 

“Ash I never thought of you as a horrible person, there’s no way!” Eiji cried.

 

Then the blond laughed bitterly, “Pshh...you must’ve have…”

 

Eiji sobbed hugging him, “Ash please...I love you...I want to be yours..!”

 

Ash stared down at the boy who held him desperately in his arms. Eiji didn’t want to argue anymore with him.

 

“This is what I want..!” Eiji hiccuped.

 

Ash pulled him away, looking at his beautiful crying face, eyes puffy and red.

 

Eiji really wanted to be with him. And for once, Ash knew what he wanted as well.

 

“Then you’re my boyfriend now…” Ash whispered leaning down to kiss Eiji softly. He closed his eyes. Their lips touched gently, and gradually began meshing over and over, warm and soft.

 

Slowly Eiji’s his arms wrapped around Ash’s neck, with the blond pushing him down backwards on the bed.

 

They soon started to make out with one another. Eiji didn’t know how they ended up in this whole situation, but all he knew was that him and Ash were in deeply love.

 

He felt Ash’s tongue entering his mouth, and it slipped in.

 

“M-Mmm…”

 

The kiss was wet and hot, making Eiji’s stomach rush with excitement.

 

Ash then lowered to his neck, taking in the gentle scent that made Eiji pure.

 

And soon he began to kiss his soft skin, causing Eiji to moan softly.

 

“A-Ahh...Ash~”

 

Ash smiled against his skin, “Feel good, _baby?”_

 

“Ahhh...Ash please..kiss me more~” Eiji whined fluttering his thick lashes.

 

The American chuckled, “But after this we have to eat, okay?”

 

“Okay…”

 

Before Ash went down to kiss Eiji again, the Japanese boy giggled.

 

“I love you, Ash~”

 

“I love you too, Eiji.”

 

The two continued kissing lovingly, as they held onto each other, nuzzling in their warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay they finally are together! Next chapter will be anime!Ash and manga!Eiji. That is our second pair of this series :}  
> Anyways if you liked this chapter please please pleaseee comment your thoughts, it REALLYYY encourages me! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t really changed much in this chapter for rewriting it, just minor changes really.

**Manhattan, New York, 2018**

 

Ash Lynx walked down the hallway seeing the front door of his condo that he and Eiji lived in. He was tired but relieved that things were currently fine, despite all things they been through. He didn’t like staying out super late but he had no choice but make sure things were safe.

 

Keys jingling, he unlocked the front door and walked in, taking in the scent of their ‘home’. Then he locked the door from behind him and walked further inside.

 

He turned on the kitchen lights, grabbing a glass of water, after chugging it down he quickly went to check on Eiji in their bedroom.

 

He hasn’t seen the Japanese boy since this morning and he was hoping he was alright.

 

When Ash entered the room he slightly was confused to not see Eiji on the bed but when the blond walked around he saw the Japanese on floor with his leg dragging the blanket down on him.

 

“Eiji!” Ash lifted him in his arms, “Eiji, wake up!” he called out again.

 

Slowly Eiji’s eyes opened, letting out a hiss he rubbed his head. “Did you fall off the bed? What did I tell you about staying up for me to return? I’ll be fine, but it’s clear that you haven’t gotten any sleep!” Ash furrowed his brows in annoyance.

 

Eiji suddenly widen his eyes, looking at the blond in a bit of shock.

 

“What?” Ash asked.

 

“.....”

 

“Eiji, what’s wrong?” he pulled away.

 

“My head hurts….” Eiji whispered slowly.

 

Ash sighed, “Do you want medicine?”

 

“Yes please…”

 

A couple minutes later after Eiji drunk some water and swallowed two pills, he laid in his bed. With his comforter covering him up, protecting him from the cold.

 

Ash told him he would soon go to sleep after a quick shower.

 

While in the bathroom, Ash looked in the mirror. He stared long and hard at his reflection, as if he was trying to see who he really was.

 

Then he felt a slight dizziness in his eyesight, Ash rubbed his temples grunting but after feeling better a few seconds later he took a deep breath.

 

After his shower he went to lay in his bed, before turning around he glanced at Eiji, who was in already a deep sleep.

 

He seemed somewhat peaceful.

 

Ash’s eyes looked down to the floor, he wish he could sleep as peacefully as Eiji could.

 

But the nightmares would come to him so often. Some nights they’d leave him alone.

 

If only…

  
•

 

Ash groaned shifting in his blankets, apparently he was granted a sweet dream this time.

 

Until he heard glass shatter.

 

Instantly sitting up bringing his body to awaken, he turned around to see the bed next to him empty.

 

“Eiji?!” he yelled aloud.

 

A yell was heard from the bathroom, “Eiji?! Are you okay?” Ash called out rushing over while in his boxers.

 

Opening the door he saw the Japanese boy shaking slightly, he looked afraid when he laid his eyes on Ash.

 

“Eiji, what’s wrong?” Ash took a step over.

 

But Eiji stepped back away from him.

 

“N-Nothing...I’m sorry…” he whispered quickly.

 

Ash turned to see glass of what used to be a container for Q-tips on the ground.

 

“I’m sorry...I’ll clean it up!” Eiji said while still shaking slightly bending down.

 

“Stop, I’ll go get the broom and dustpan. I don’t need you to cut yourself.” Ash said sighing walking to the laundry room.

 

After cleaning up the mess, Eiji began making breakfast for them two. It was fairly quick.

 

They sat across from each other eating in silence, only the clinking of their silverware or chopsticks could be heard against the bowl and plates.

 

Ash observed Eiji closely, the Japanese boy looked like shit in all honesty. He looked like he hadn’t gotten any sleep, his eyes looked dull yet so secretive…?

 

Eiji’s hair looked more puffy, but it did look cute.

 

But he looked somewhat drained and scared.

 

“Are you okay?” Ash asked while chewing his food.

 

Eiji flinched at the question but immediately answered “Y-Yes!”

 

“You know, I noticed that you’ve been acting weird.”

 

Eiji gulped, his hands started shaking.

 

“O-Oh…” he mumbled.

 

“Ahhh Eiji, what’s up with you?” Ash sighed loudly, “It’s never this quiet when we’re eating. Did something happen while I was gone??”

 

”Everything looks _different_ …” Eiji said.

 

“ _Different?_ What’s different?” Ash raised a brow in question.

 

“You look _different_ …” the raven haired boy stated.

 

The American snorted, “Is it because I’m only wearing boxers? Are you turned on by me like this or something?” Ash smirked.

 

Eiji immediately turned red yelling out “NO WAY!”

 

“Awe Eiji, I really thought you’d be. Then again seducing Onii-chan is bad right?” Ash snickered drinking from his cup.

 

The Japanese huffed but stared at his hands. “You kissed me when I visited you at prison, I know there was no other way, but it really surprised me…” Eiji said blinking his eyes.

 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to put it off like that. What? Was that your first kiss or something?” the blond looked straight at him.

 

“Y-Yeah! My only kiss I’ve ever had!” Eiji snarked.

 

“But you were kissed by the Lynx, maybe you should be honored, I chose you because I trust you.” Ash clinked his plate.

 

“Ash, you’re not funny.” Eiji mumbled.

 

He could clearly see the Japanese boy’s face, he was pouting. “Are you seriously pouting over this? Hell, you’re acting even more odd than usual. Did that fall knock you right side up well?” Ash laughed.

 

Then Eiji gasped “YES! IT DID!”

 

Okay, now Ash was even more confused.

 

“Everything looks odd! Nothing looks the same like last time! Ash did you change the furniture?”

 

“Pshh! Do I look like I _enjoy_ window shopping?” Ash looked at Eiji like he was crazy.

 

“Window shopping?” The Japanese questioned.

 

“Never mind that. Anyways how about you just keep eating?”

 

Eiji didn’t understand why Ash was acting like nothing has changed.

 

But things had _definitely_ have changed for Eiji.

 

Meaning he was scared and confused, he wanted to know what was going on.

 

And why did Ash grow his hair longer?

 

It made no sense.

 

Unless Eiji could assume he was in a _dream?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s anime!Ash and manga!Eiji for ya! They’ll appear more again later! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment your thoughts :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Manhattan, New York, 2018**

 

It was Saturday night.

 

And Ash was in the middle of trying not to scream his head off, because apparently Eiji didn’t know how to use his own _smartphone?_ And it was really ticking the blond off.

 

“Ash, what does this button do again..?”

 

“Oh my god...that’s the home button, it takes you back to the main screen of your phone. Eiji...do you have amnesia or something?!”

 

The Japanese boy blinked frightened, “I don’t know..?”

 

Ash sighed.

 

“Let me see…”

 

He took the phone from Eiji’s hands, slightly brushing their fingertips against each other. Eiji blushed but peered over the American’s shoulder.

 

“What are you doing??”

 

“Customizing your phone to make shit easier even though it’s really not _necessary._ ”

 

Eiji pouted, it wasn’t his fault he didn’t know how this strange technology worked. And all he just wanted to know was…

 

How in the world did he end up in another dimension where it was _2018?_

 

 _‘2018...that’s so far from 1985! But like...where’s the cool floating cars??’_ Eiji pouted while he glared at Ash, who was twitching his eye dealing with Eiji’s phone in his hands.

 

Two days ago at night the Japanese boy was clearly fine in 1985, but then later he woke up on the floor finding himself in Ash’s arms. With the American looking completely different than usual...but he was still blond, just more blond than usual?

 

Like more yellowish, not pale.

 

But the situation he was in still was the same, some what. The Banana Fish shenanigans, and the Corsican mafia with Dino.

 

It was just only odd that Eiji felt out of place being in a whole new generation.

 

And Eiji didn’t know what to really do. He _could_ just roll along with everything or just struggle and possibly _never_ get back home…

 

As if he _even_ knew how…

 

Though he noticed that Ash looked pretty handsome with the clothes he wears, similar to what his own Ash would wear. Just a bit more cleaner..?

 

Eiji shook his head, _‘Wait...why am I thinking about how good Ash looks??!’_

 

“Okay here. Things should be a little bit easier.” Ash said handing over Eiji back his phone.

 

“O-Oh! Thank you!”

 

“Yeah no problem...but I really do think you falling down on the floor, and hitting your head must’ve been the reason why you’re acting strange. Hopefully you...go back to normal...soon…” Ash awkwardly said, looking away at the window.

 

Eiji smiled while he tapped an app that had a cute little happy cat on his phone, “Neko…Atsu..me… Oh! Neko Atsume!! Neko Atsume..? What…?”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Ash raised a brow at the sudden happy tune playing loudly on Eiji’s phone.

 

“Neko means cat in Japanese, and atsume means uh...collection? Did I say it right..?”

 

The blond nodded, “Yeah, you did. So basically it means _Cat Collection?”_

 

“Yeah!”

 

 _‘Is this a game where you collect cats or something??’_ Eiji thought while scrolling through the game.

 

Luckily the game was in Japanese so Eiji ended up finding the help guide, even though it seemed that he had already made a lot of progress, he ended up collecting almost every cat possible.

 

Ash then threw himself on the couch next to Eiji. “That background music describes you well, all kid-like and cheerful.”

 

“Eh? What you mean?”

 

The blond rolled his eyes, “Nevermind…”

 

Eiji sighed. Figuring out how this advanced technology worked, made him tired. “I’m gonna take a shower, Ash.”

 

“Okay.”

  
•

 

Twisting the knob, water came pouring out drastically down. Taking a deep breath Eiji stepped in and shivered in delight feeling all the droplets of water roll down his bare skin.

 

Everything was happening so quickly and confusing. But he still didn’t have an answer to why he was in this _other_ world. He slowly came to not mind as much, but he still felt odd about being in a whole different century than from his own.

 

Eiji’s hands wiped his face as the warm water splashed. Then he thought about Ash. The one he was currently living with.

 

Ash Lynx, this one looked exactly identical with the true one that Eiji knew.

 

Same arched brows, same jade eyes, and his stare…

 

But again, the hairstyles were to differ, this Ash had a brighter shade of blond.

 

And Eiji had to think about _again_ how there was the year of 2018. Amazing how Earth was _still_ around...

 

Even so overall, this Ash was handsome just like the other. Why didn’t Eiji notice before? The way his lips slightly curve whenever he teased Eiji.

 

Or how at times Ash would cup Eiji’s cheek out of concern.

 

His touch was so appealing.

 

_‘G-Gah! What am I even thinking about?! Ugh…’_

 

Eiji sighed while grabbing the soap, but accidentally dropped it on the shower floor. “Crap, seriously..?” he bend over slowly.

 

As he tried picking up the bottle of soap, it slipped out of his hands, falling onto his foot.

 

“O-Oww…” Eiji flinched at the pain.

 

A couple minutes later he finished showering and began to step out of the shower. For some odd reason Eiji felt dizzy. “Ugh..my head…” he whined, suddenly he tripped over and fell onto the floor harshly while still wet.

 

“Eiji?! EIJI?!”

 

Ash barged into the bathroom, slamming the door open. His green eyes fell on the Japanese boy who was passed out on the bathroom tile floor.

 

His naked body was shivering rapidly.

 

“Oh my god!”

 

Ash quickly lifted Eiji up in arms and grabbed a towel wrapping him up.

 

Then he took the dark haired boy to their bedroom and laid him on his bed.

 

“Shit...he has a fever…!” Ash cursed while pressing his hand on Eiji’s forehead. He rushed back to bathroom and wetted a washcloth, returning back to Eiji.

 

Ash brushed Eiji’s black bangs back, and placed the washcloth onto his forehead.

 

“A-Ash…” Eiji whined while his eyes were still closed. “I want to go back...to you…”

 

The blond widen his jade eyes in shock.

 

_‘W-What is he talking about?? He wants to go back to me..? But I’m here…?’_

 

Then Eiji shot his eyes wide open, “Ash!?”

 

“I’m right here! Are you okay-”

 

The Japanese boy began to cry, breathing hard, he sobbed uncontrollably.

 

“Ash..! P-Please don’t get h-hurt..!” Eiji cried, he whimpered while shaking.

 

Ash didn’t know what to to exactly do, so he hugged Eiji close. Hushing him softly.

 

“Don’t worry Eiji, I’ll be here to protect us both…”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah manga!Eiji has a fever?! Noooo, you better take care of him well Ash!  
> Hoped you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Manhattan, New York, 1985**

 

Ash and Eiji were sitting on a bench, admiring the scenery before them. Autumn leaves painted yellow and red, with an orange hue. They were currently at Central Park. Ash held Eiji’s hand, with their fingers interlaced.

 

The Japanese boy smiled sweetly at the blond, face red from the cold. He had on a dark blue Stüssy beanie that Ash had brought him a couple days ago, matching along with a dark blue sweater and black skinny jeans. And Ash wore his little star jacket over a white hoodie and a pair of blue jeans.

 

They both wore high top chucks to complement each other. Ash wore his favorite red, while Eiji sported his classic black.

 

“It’s nice being out here with you…” Eiji sighed happily clinging onto Ash’s arm. The blond felt warm inside while grinning, “Me too…”

 

He felt happy...so happy that Eiji was his. Yet he couldn’t believe that Eiji chose him, out of all people. And for once, Ash decided to let himself be glad.

 

“Ash?” Eiji pecked his cheek, looking up at him curiously. Ash left his thoughts and smiled at his boyfriend, “Yeah babe?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, whenever I’m with you I feel great.” Ash replied.

 

Eiji’s eyes lit up like stars in the night sky, “Really?!” he gushed giggling.

 

“Really.” Ash chuckled, gazing at him lovingly.

 

Which made Eiji’s heart fluttered.

 

Looking over he gasped at a food truck that was a couple steps away. “Ash!! Let’s get food!!” Eiji cheered while dragging his boyfriend’s hand. “W-Woah! B-Baby, slow down!” Ash stuttered while wobbling as he was being pulled.

  


Several minutes later they sat around under a tree, eating gyros.

 

“Man, I would eat this all day if I could.”

 

“Eiji?—why does food tastes so good?” Ash asked, “Because it’s food and food is yummy?” Eiji answered tilting his head confused.

 

_‘What a cute answer, but he’s almost right.’_

 

“No, food only tastes good when I’m eating with you.” Ash said while leaning in forward, “Ash wha-“ Eiji was caught by surprise when his boyfriend licked off crumbs on the corner of his mouth.

 

“Heh…” the American teen smirked.

 

Eiji covered his face, embarrassed, “I can’t with you!” he whined while getting up and throwing away his trash in a trash can.

 

Ash stood watching while raising a middle finger at Eiji playfully. His cute small boyfriend saw and puffed up his cheeks, running over to ‘attack’ him.

 

But of course Eiji lost his balance, kicking his shoe against a pebble, _great._

 

“Ah!”

 

Ash darted forward to catch him in time before he crashed on the sidewalk, “God, you Japanese klutz!” he teased while laughing.

 

Eiji pouted playfully punching his shoulder, “But get this…” Ash whispered.

 

“Hm??”

 

“You’re my klutz, and my klutz only.” Ash winked.

 

“Stupid!” Eiji laughed hugging the taller male. “I’m offended, your poor sensitive American’s feelings are hurt!” Ash pretended to cry while he clenched his sweatshirt. But then a memory struck through Eiji.

 

_‘Ash!’_

 

Eiji looked up quickly, “Ash?!”

 

The tall blond was confused “What?”

 

“Oh….” Eiji frowned disappointed but snuggled closely to the American.

 

_‘I thought I’d be back to my world...I thought I was with…’_

 

The blond hair was still the same, pale and short, with fringe bangs. Unlike a more yellowish color and longer side bangs, Eiji would see.

 

The Lynx watched as his little boyfriend cling onto him whimpering, seeing tears fall from his chocolate brown eyes.

 

“Baby...is something wrong?” Ash inquired cupping his wet face. Eiji forced a smile sniffling, “I-I just...love, your eyes! They’re so pretty!” he choked.

 

“I see…”

 

Ash petted his hair gently, “Is that all?”

 

The Japanese boy cheeks became a tinted hue of cherry blossom pink, “It’s like everytime we kiss...it feels so magical…”

 

The American smirked, “Are you saying that when I kiss you, it’s like I’m a prince instead?”

 

“M-Maybe you’re my handsome prince...” Eiji mumbled.

 

Ash smiled as he planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, “And you’re my cute princess…”

 

Eiji rolled his eyes but nodded. He got on his tippy toes and rubbed his nose against Ash’s.

 

He giggled while whispering, “Prince Aslan~”

 

“Princess Eiji~” Ash cooed back sweetly.

 

The two then kept flirting with each other as they stood, calling each other different and new pet names.

  
•

 

Later on Ash took Eiji with him, so they’d check up on the gang to see how they were holding up. Eiji was holding a bag of pastrami sandwiches while Ash held five boxes of supreme pizza.

 

They entered the apartment, immediately greeted by everyone.

 

“Boss! Eiji!”

 

Eiji laughed as Kong and Bones cheered excitedly to see them again.

 

Alex also greeted them while helping Ash setting down the pizza boxes on the table.

 

“We got beer and sodas in the fridge, I’ll get some out.” Alex said.

 

“Alright, thanks Alex.” Ash responded.

 

“What?! Eiji you brought us food?! You’re so kind, man!” Kong sniffed.

 

“For real! Eiji is the MVP!” Bones laughed.

 

“You idiots, I bought the food with my money.” Ash glared at the two. “O-Oh! Ahahaha! Of course boss!” Bones nervously laughed.

 

“As you see, Ash is the real MVP!” Eiji gestured over to his boyfriend. “Yeah! Thank you boss!” everyone cheered clapping.

 

Ash was stunned, yet he couldn’t help but just smile a bit.

 

“Aye Eiji, that beanie is tough!” one of the gang members said.

 

“Yeah man, I like that!” Kong said.

 

“Thanks, you guys!” the Japanese boy said while passing out paper plates to whoever wanted sandwiches or pizza slices. He was happy everyone in Ash’s gang got along with him perfectly fine, he felt included.

 

Everyone sat around the room enjoying their food and drinks, as they had different conversations.

 

Bones suddenly spoke up, “I have an idea! Let’s play hide and seek!”

 

Alex glanced at the short male as if he was joking, “What are we? _Kids?”_

 

“Maybe, but this isn’t just any regular hide and seek! We’ll all hide all over the apartment!”

 

Eiji smiled at the idea, “Sounds like fun! How do you play?”

 

Ash snorted and everyone else snickered.

 

“Eiji, you have to hide in a place and wait for the person to find you. Have you ever played this game before when you were younger?”

 

The Japanese boy pouted, “Well sorry if I sound boring!”

 

“Come on! I’m gonna count, Alex you too!”

 

The brunette sighed, “Boss you fine with playing this?”

 

Ash nodded.

 

“Okay! Here we go!” Bones said covering his eyes turning around, as he began to count.

 

Alex awkwardly did the same next to him.

 

The rest of the members shuffled in and out the room, dispersing quickly.

 

Eiji looked around and tried looking for a place to hide, then he felt being pulled back.

 

“W-Wha!”

 

“Shhh!” Ash said with a finger on his lips.

 

Eiji rolled his eyes, attempting to walk away. But the American wouldn’t let him.

 

“I know where we can hide.” Ash whispered.

 

“Really? Where??”

  
•

 

A couple of seconds later, Eiji found himself cramped up inside a cupboard, with Ash.

 

Their bodies were fairly close while they struggled in the tight space.

 

“Are you uncomfortable..?” Ash randomly asked.

 

Eiji giggled, “Well...sitting in your lap while facing you front forward isn’t too bad…”

 

Ash chuckled, “Tight spaces aren’t usually my thing, but for some reason I’m fine with them if I’m with you,”

 

“But my back kinda hurts though...” the blond added, grunting.

 

“Mmm, it’s what you get for being taller than me.”

 

“Yeah, and you’re like 5 inches shorter than me.”

 

The Japanese boy pouted, “W-Well I kinda like my height now..!”

 

“Cause you’re cute as a button?~” Ash whispered teasingly, kissing Eiji’s cheek.

 

“A-Ash!”

 

“Shhh, don’t want them to find us, now do we?”

 

Eiji pouted. Inside the cabinet was surprisingly not so dark as he expected. But yet, he had still found it ridiculous that his boyfriend insisted on hiding inside here.

 

“Oh...my leg fell asleep…” Eiji blinked.

 

“Here, put it right there.” Ash said while lifting up Eiji’s leg. The dark haired boy felt his foot touch against the wood of the cupboard.

 

“Better?”

 

“Mhmm...”

 

Ash sighed, “I can’t believe we’re playing this.”

 

Then the two broke into laughter.

 

“Welll...it _is_ pretty fun, waiting to be found and all.” Eiji said as he was shifting a bit.

 

“Actually...me and Griff used to play this when I was little. One time he couldn’t find me, and he got really worried, heh I could even hear him call out my name like I was kidnapped or something…” Ash explained with a small smile.

 

Eiji listened carefully to his boyfriend’s story, interested in his early childhood memories, before they quickly dispersed.

 

“And where were you hiding the whole time??”

 

Ash chuckled, “We’re in it”, he hinted.

 

Eiji gasped.

 

“You hid in the cupboard?!”

 

“Yup, and when Griff found me he could only laugh. But yeah….I thought it was the greatest hiding place.”

 

“Hmm, I bet.” Eiji smiled looking in his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

“But it’s even more of a great hiding place, now that it includes you…” Ash whispered before sinking in, placing his lips onto the Japanese boy’s.

 

Eiji then moved his hand up touching Ash’s arm, while tilting his head a bit. They continued kissing at a slow pace, wanting to savor this moment forever.

 

Then they heard Bones’ voice near by, “I can’t find Boss or Eiji...they’re really good at hiding…”

 

“Ugh...let’s try to see if they’re in this bathroom then…”

 

Alex was apparently there too, and sounded so done with everything.

 

Hearing footsteps leave the area, Ash kissed Eiji’s neck while mumbling out softly, “I think we should get out, baby~”

 

“Y-Yeah...a-ahh...Ash~” Eiji whined.

 

Smirking, Ash nibbled at Eiji’s skin, sucking on it. “Mmm...Ashh..!” a loud moan escaped from the Japanese boy’s mouth.

 

“You’re so cute...but let’s get out of here now…” Ash pecked his boyfriend’s nose.

 

Eiji giggled, “Okay~”

 

Pushing the small door open with his hand, Ash signaled Eiji to crawl out before him. “O-Oww!”

 

“You okay?”

 

Eiji nodded, slowly getting up from the cold kitchen tile floor. He looked around and walked to the fridge grabbing a soda can.

 

Meanwhile Ash somewhat struggled a bit getting out, “Fuck!” he cursed bumping his head from the top.

 

“Ash, are you okay?!” Eiji bent down quickly over, “Nah, I-I’m fine! Don’t worry!” the blond grunted slowly standing up. Stretching his back and arms, he groaned loudly.

 

Eiji snorted.

 

“Damn, that was a memorable moment, wasn’t it babe?” Ash asked walking over to hug his boyfriend.

 

“Mhmm, but I’d like to have even _more_ memorable moments with you!~” the Japanese boy chirped happily, sipping coke from his can.

 

They moved to the living room and found some of Ash’s gang talking to each other, while Bones was in a pouting state.

 

Alex immediately took notice of them, “Wha...where were you even hiding?! I swear you guys left or something!”

 

“Eiji and I hid in a really good place, you guys should learn it one day, might save your life.”

 

“Plus it’s inside the kitchen too!”

 

Kong raised a brow, “Where can you even hide in the kitchen?”

 

Ash sighed. Guess they didn’t know the whole cupboard hiding place thingy. “Never mind, anyways we’re gonna get going now, Alex you know what to do. Contact me if anything comes up.”

 

Alex nodded listening carefully at his Boss’ orders.

 

“And Bones, don’t stress Alex out so much…”

 

“See ya guys!” Eiji waved.

 

•

 

“I want ice cream…” Eiji mumbled as he walked passed an ice cream stand with Ash, hand in hand.

 

Ash stopped walking and turned to Eiji, “You do? What flavor baby?”

 

Eiji blushed at the blond’s sudden questions. “I was only thinking of it...” he shyly looked away.

 

“And I’m going to get you some, so tell me.” Ash smiled softly, with his hand brushing Eiji’s cheek.

 

“I want chocolate and vanilla! And I wanna share it with you, okay Ash?” Eiji fluttered his lashes smiling.

 

“Alright.”

 

A few minutes later Ash returned walking back to Eiji, holding a cone of chocolate and vanilla ice cream, with a cherry on the top.

 

“Yay! Thank you Ash!~” the dark haired boy quickly jumped up pecking Ash’s cheek.

 

The blond chuckled, “You have the first licks okay?”

 

But Eiji kept staring at Ash lovingly. “Eiji?” Ash blinked confused.

 

Eiji wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s waist, pulling him into a tight hug. He nuzzled his face on Ash’s chest, whispering “I love you~”

 

Even though Eiji was in love with Ash Lynx, things weren’t going to be the same ever again.

 

It was only just that he was in love with the _wrong_ one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re so cute, too cute. I’m soft for them both. What do you guys think?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> manga!Ash <3 anime!Eiji

**Manhattan, New York, 1985**

 

Ash entered his home relieved, he had a long day and he was finally glad that it was over. He locked the door and placed the keys on the tray where a small table stood in the doorway.

 

“Eiji, I’m home!”

 

Feet shuffling could be heard, hurrying over in Ash’s direction, making him chuckle. “Ash!” Eiji shouted running over to him, he happily bounced on top of his boyfriend.

 

“I missed you…” Ash whispered softly, looking into his lover’s big brown eyes. They were so full of happiness, so full, that Ash had thought he saw Eiji’s pupils forming into hearts.

 

The Japanese boy quietly giggled, “I missed you too!~”

 

Ash sighed nuzzling against Eiji’s neck, taking in his soft delicate scent. “Oh baby...damn, I’m so glad you’re in my arms right now…”

 

Eiji pulled back a bit, tilting his head as he smiled sweetly. “I’m glad my prince is safe~”

 

Ash chuckled once more, drawing his hand near Eiji’s cheek. Gently, he caressed his face lovingly.

 

The Japanese boy’s eyes slowly lowered, with his lips slightly parted. Ash leaned in closer and tilted his head too, pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s fluffy pink ones.

 

Everything felt so perfect, the warmth between their bodies. Love flowed right through their blissful kiss.

 

While Ash’s left hand cupped the raven haired boy’s cheek, his right hand supported his boyfriend’s lower back. Ash spun Eiji, slowly walking him backwards. With his back against the front door, Ash deepened the kiss even more.

 

Eiji’s heart felt fuzzy and warm, nothing else mattered except Ash. He loved him so much, everything about him.

 

•

 

The blond then began to pick up Eiji, holding him securely in his arms. Eiji continued kissing Ash in every way possible, as his boyfriend walked them over to their bedroom.

 

Ash set Eiji down gently on his own twin bed, and then after kicking his converse off, he crawled onto the bed getting on top of his Japanese boyfriend.

 

“Sweetie~” Ash whispered softly, pressing his lips back onto Eiji’s. The other male hummed in between their kiss, with his hands on Ash’s head. Fingers raking through golden locks freely.

 

Slowly Ash started sucking on Eiji’s creamy neck. “H-Hahh… A-Ashh… Mmn!~”.

 

Eiji’s hands tugged the back of his boyfriend’s shirt, he was in such bliss. Ash was showing his intimate romantic side, and Eiji felt so loved.

 

Ash then rose up, jade eyes observed chocolate ones.

 

The Japanese boy shyly fluttered his thick lashes, looking away as he breathed heavily.

 

He cleared his throat and gathered up his courage, “A-Ash...can we...have s-sex..?” Eiji stuttered nervously now looking back at the blond’s face.

 

“Eiji...do want us to? Are you sure that you’re ready for that?” Ash gently asked, brushing his thumb on the dark haired boy’s tinted pink cheek.

 

“O-Only if you’re comfortable!—that is…”

 

“If it’s with you, I’m sure I’ll be okay.”

 

The blond boy didn’t mind, Ash knew that he could trust Eiji, and that Eiji could trust him.

 

Eiji let out a soft gasp as Ash nibbled his earlobe, he could feel the warm breath on his skin.

 

“So baby, do you want us to take a step further?” Ash whispered in Eiji’s ear.

 

Eiji blushed but nodded his head.

 

Ash gave a small smile, “Just remember, if you don’t like something tell me to stop immediately. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

 

“Okay. And you tell me stop too, if you don’t wanna continue either.” Eiji added.

 

And with that, Ash got up from the bed and went over to the windows and dragged the curtains together, only leaving the room dim from one of the lamps being on.

 

A few moments later Ash was practically tonguing Eiji. “Mmm!~”

 

Both tongues swirled around, desperately longing for one another. Hot and wet mixed, making the couple yearn for more.

 

Ash sighed pulling back, and then he slipped his hand up in Eiji’s shirt.

 

Ash’s hand slid against the smooth soft skin of the Japanese boy’s chest, making him shiver in delight.

 

“Ahh~” Eiji softly moaned.

 

The American then found his fingers rubbing a rosy nipple, and Eiji started to moan slightly louder.

 

“Ohh...A-Ash...i-it feels s-so… Ahhh!~” Eiji gasped turning his head sideways in pleasure.

 

“Sensitive I see? I wonder if this will feel even _better?~”_ Ash smirked, leaning in to lick on the pink bud.

 

“O-Ohh...a-ahh~” the dark haired boy whined while his face was flustered in red.

 

The American teen repositioned himself better, and began to take off his jean jacket and white t-shirt tossing both to the hardwood floor.

 

“Eiji, put your arms up for me, please.”

 

He did as told, raising both arms up. The blond lifted the rest of Eiji’s lilac shirt off and threw it. Ash began to leave a trail of small kisses down to Eiji’s abdomen.

 

Eiji’s eyes were half lidded, he felt something rushing up down below. “Heheh, looks like someone is getting all excited about this~” Ash chuckled teasingly.

 

Eiji felt the American’s hand cup his clothed member, stroking it in a circular motion. “Is this okay, baby?” Ash asked sweetly planting another kiss on Eiji’s lips.

 

The dark haired boy whined nodding, every little touch was driving Eiji crazy. It was _so_ good, just amazing~

 

But he wanted to kiss Ash over and over, he sat up and Ash backed away slightly gazing lovingly at him. “I want to kiss you again…” Eiji whispered breathlessly straddling his boyfriend, dipping him into another sweet kiss.

 

Ash’s hands made their way onto Eiji’s hips, while fingers caressed his soft skin. Lips moved in a continuous pattern, wet and puffy led heavy breathes.

 

“Eiji, do you want me to-“

 

Eiji hugged Ash close, whining quietly. He started to slowly grind against the blond, building a bit of friction between them.

 

“I think I’m ready...so p-please~”

 

Ash smiled, “Okay baby, wait here.”

 

He gently laid Eiji down on the bed, and walked over to his own nightstand and opened the drawer reaching out for something.

 

A few seconds later he retrieved back to Eiji. Ash slid down Eiji’s shorts and underwear off slowly, revealing his manhood that was clearly very erected.

 

Eiji’s face reddened, and he awkwardly whimpered. “You’re beautiful, my love~” Ash said.

 

Shifting his feet innocently, Eiji observed a small bottle in the American’s hands.

 

“What’s that…?” he whispered confused.

 

Ash laughed light heartedly and kissed the curious boy’s nose.

 

“It’s lube.”

 

Eiji scrunched up his nose, “Lube?” he repeated the new vocabulary word.

 

“It’s to prepare you to have a better experience, besides I don’t want to hurt you.” Ash said while opening the cap of the bottle, Eiji watched carefully as the blond applied it to his fingers.

 

“Now Eiji, is it okay if I put my finger inside you?” Ash asked making sure he definitely had full consent from Eiji.

 

“Yes…” Eiji answered while he bit his pink lips.

 

“Alright then.” Ash inserted a finger slowly inside of the Japanese, squirming his index finger around deeper.

 

Suddenly a loud moan escaped from Eiji’s mouth.

 

“A-Ah! H-Ha..!”

 

“Feel good?” Ash softly rubbed Eiji’s plush thigh. “Mmm...m-mmhmm!”

 

Ash then warned him that he was about to put in a second finger but Eiji didn’t care, he wanted to feel more pleasure again.

 

It was becoming more and more intense, and Eiji was enjoying more than he expected. And they haven’t even started intercourse yet.

 

“Ash…! I want you…” Eiji’s eyes clouded with lust and love, Ash could only just stare at the sexy boy who laid right in front of him.

 

Eiji kept squirming around while the blond continued fingering him slowly, “As soon as you loosen up baby, then you’ll get your treat~”

 

“Mmm!~ Ash!”

 

“You’re so cute Eiji, patience sweetie~”

 

After a few seconds, Ash decided it was time.

 

“P-Please..?” Eiji whined, squirming.

 

“Of course, baby.”

 

Ash got up to take his jeans and underwear off and grabbed the small bottle, now applying lube onto his own dick and lathering it real well.

 

Then Ash placed both of his hands on each of Eiji’s legs, spreading them wide open. “Are you ready, baby?”

 

Eiji shyly smiled, “Yes please…”

 

Ash looked over to see Eiji’s eyes full of lust. His expression was so sexy he looked like an angel.

 

“C-Come on..!” Eiji pleaded whining once more.

 

Ash’s green eyes illuminated at the signal, he slowly entered his tip by Eiji’s hole, “A-Ahh! Haa..!”

 

The Japanese boy shivered at the sudden touch, “I’ll go in slow as possible, okay babe?”

 

Eiji nodded as he whimpered, “U-Uh huh!”

 

Moving in deeper, Eiji flinched a bit but eventually relaxed when Ash was inside of him completely.

 

“A-Ash…”

 

“Shh...I’m gonna do it nice and slow, you’ll be fine baby. I promise you.”

 

Slowly, Ash pushed gently in. Making Eiji gasp loudly, “Ahh!~”

 

“Are you okay, Eiji?” the blond asked worriedly.

 

“Y-Yes...are you..?”

 

“I am. Do you want to continue my love?”

 

“Yes~”

 

So Ash took a deep breath and thrusted inside of his boyfriend deeper, causing them to both moan in pleasure.

 

“Ahhh! G-God..! A-Ash!~” Eiji cried while he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, digging his nails into Ash’s back.

 

The American smiled softly, moving back and forth, as he peppered his lover with kisses all over his neck lovingly.

 

“Baby, you’re so perfect, so beautiful”

 

“A-Aslan!~”

 

Ash paused for a second, and stared at his boyfriend. “Can you call me that again, baby?”

 

Eiji bucked up his hips, feeling more of Ash’s dick shoving inside him deeper. He was feeling so much pleasure that it was starting to become almost overwhelmingly good.

 

The Japanese boy blushed, arching his back up, he kept chanting Ash’s real name in a sweet seductive tone.

 

“Aslan!~ U-Ugh..! Ahh...haahh!!”

 

Ash smirked at his lover’s voice, it sounded like velvet to his ears.

 

Then Eiji whimpered, “I-I’m cumming..!”

 

“Not yet, hold it~”

 

The dark haired boy whined, “B-But Ash..!”

 

The American chuckled, licking Eiji’s plush thigh. “You can hold it longer? Right baby?”

 

“A-Ashh..!~”

 

“Ahh..f-fuck! E-Eiji!!”

 

The bed started to creak a bit, and moans filled the room. With the atmosphere turning foggy and hazy, Eiji and Ash were passionately kissing as they made love happily.

 

And Ash realized that he felt safe, he was actually enjoying making love to his boyfriend. Eiji made him feel complete, to become one with him was one of the greatest feelings he’s ever had.

 

“Ash, d-don’t stop, f-faster! Go faster!” Eiji moaned, clenching the bed sheets.

 

Ash went deeper each time, full on thrusting to hit the Japanese’s prostate. “God...Eiji…!” the blond haired boy huffed, “Ahhh...ahhh..!”

 

Then Eiji came, warm liquid spilling out of his cock, went onto his belly.

 

And eventually Ash reached his own climax, coming inside of Eiji. He panted and laid right next to his boyfriend, pulling him closely into his arms.

 

“I love you.” Ash whispered.

 

Eiji giggled at him, “I love you too~”

 

They stared into each other’s eyes, green and brown. Colors of the planet they both met and live on, Earth.

 

Soulmates they were.

 

But the stars crossed over, Eiji _didn’t_ belong with this Ash.

 

Not in this world, but in another one.

 

Starcrossed soulmates, they were instead.

 

But their love for each other was now _so_ strong…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu my heart...  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Manhattan, New York, 2018**

 

2 weeks passed, and Eiji gradually gotten used to how things worked in the 21st century. Luckily he learned using his smartphone better, and even on Ash’s laptop. Which was apparently another kind of computer, but for your lap? That’s what Eiji thought.

 

But that wasn’t the only thing that was happening.

 

“Hey, Ash?”

 

“Hm?” the blond glanced up from his book, with reading glasses on.

 

Eiji smiled holding the remote in his hand, “Wanna watch a movie?!”

 

“After I’m done reading this chapter…”

 

Everytime Ash said something like that, plans between him and Eiji wouldn’t always happen. “But you like read several chapters already! Come onnn!”

 

The Japanese male glared and walked over, getting onto Ash’s lap. Making the American jump in surprise. “U-Uh Eiji, w-what..?!”

 

Eiji stared carefully at Ash, pulling off his glasses, he giggled trying them on. “Do I look smart yet?~”

 

“Y-You wish!—Now gimmie them!”

 

“No! Hahahahaha!~”

 

Eiji got up from Ash and ran out of the living room, leading with the blond running after him.

 

“Why you little-“

 

_Bump!_

 

The American pinned Eiji to the wall, trapping him from being able to escape. “Hah...I got you now!”

 

Then the two stared at each other, silence filling up the room. Eiji fluttered his lashes, slowly absentmindedly beginning to pull Ash closely, with his arms around the blond’s neck.

 

Their faces were now only a few inches away, and Ash admired the smaller boy in front of him.

 

His lips were a soft peach color, and they were longing to be touched.

 

Ash clenched his jawline, every bit of the Japanese boy looked so beautiful. His thick brows and lashes, with the perfect hue of pink over his cheeks.

 

_‘God...you’re so fucking cute…’_

 

Then Eiji leaned in a bit, but Ash stopped him.

 

He didn’t want him to make a mistake in case if it was the heat of the moment. Generally that’s what caused moments like these.

 

“You know it’s dangerous for both of us, to be together, right?”

 

Eiji nodded, adjusting his grip onto the blond’s shirt. Ash sighed, “I’m serious...I don’t think we should be...doing this…”

 

Like a knife plunged into his heart, Eiji struggled to keep his emotions together. “I love you, Eiji. But it just can’t-”

 

“I-It can be a secret!”

 

The American stared with wide eyes, “Ash...don’t you know? I-I love you too!”

 

Eiji’s lips quivered as he buried his face in Ash’s chest. “Eiji...I...I don’t know…”

 

“Is it because you think I’m like those people..? Ash I would never-”

 

“Oh god, no! Eiji, you’re _far_ different from those people. But that’s not even the reason why…”

 

Eiji looked up at Ash, skin glowing with red on his face. “Then...what is it..?”

 

Ash noticed how hurt Eiji looked, by his brown eyes being dull. “I don’t care if it’s dangerous…” Eiji whispered as he was avoiding eye contact.

 

“I promise to always be by your side Ash…”

 

Ash sighed and lifted the smaller boy’s chin, “And I promise to always protect you, Eiji.”

 

Slowly their lips met, softly pressing against each other.

 

Eventually the kiss felt hot and feverish, tangling their arms around themselves together, Eiji purred when the American licked his neck.

 

“Let’s just...not tell Ibe or Max…”

 

Eiji breathlessly nodded in agreement.

 

“So, how about that movie?”

 

A cheer was released from the Japanese boy and the Lynx chuckled following behind him back into the living room.

 

Eventually an hour and thirty five minutes later, the movie credits were rolling up on the flat screen tv. Eiji had fallen asleep on the couch, while Ash stared at the floor. Contemplating on one of the biggest decisions he’s ever made. Starting a romantic relationship with Eiji.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Eiji. He _loved_ Eiji. He _adored_ Eiji. He _cherished_ the Japanese boy.

 

He didn’t deserve him, and yet despite out of all things, by chance, they met _each other._

 

But now things were going to be different. Kisses would be exchanged, more affectionate hugs, and direct dialogue of saying _“I love you”_

 

Just between him and his...boyfriend…

 

His _lover_ …

 

Glancing over, Eiji looked peaceful while he slept. A small smile was on his face, perfection is what Ash thought about him.

 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m going to protect you at every cost…” Ash whispered, gently petting his boyfriend’s soft black hair.

 

Eiji was Ash’s light of hope.

 

He was the reason why the blond was even _still_ living.

 

•

 

“I’m meeting up with Max later, I need to hand him some information I found.” Ash spoke while taking a sip from his mug of black coffee.

 

Alex, Bones, and Kong stood with him in the kitchen while Eiji was passing them plates of breakfast. “So I need you guys to stay with Eiji today. Got it?”

 

The three responded in unison, “Yes boss!”

 

Nodding his head, green eyes shot at brown ones, signaling for Eiji to go at hallway of the front door.

 

Waiting a few minutes after, Ash got up from his seat and walked out the kitchen, leaving his three men to eat their breakfast.

 

Eiji stood in the hallway by the front door, shyly smiling at Ash. The blond gave a small smile, stepping closer to his boyfriend. “I wanted to atleast give you a proper kiss goodbye, even if it’s supposed to be secretive…”

 

The raven haired boy giggled.

 

Pulling Eiji into his hold, Ash titled his head and passionately kissed Eiji. Taking every bit of his lover’s taste within him. Eiji’s hands traveled up in Ash’s golden locks, moaning a bit.

 

“Be careful, okay Ash?~”

 

“I will, I always am.”

 

“I love you, babe.” Ash smiled, poking Eiji’s cheek in a rather playful matter. “Hehehe!~ I love you too, Ash~”

 

Ash sighed locking the door, and took a deep breath. _‘He’ll be alright, the guys are there. And I’ll be back soon. Oh god...is this what happens when you start a relationship..? Oh god...’_

 

The blond awkwardly walked over to the elevator and pressed the button which led to the main lobby. He was slightly afraid of what could happen, but he was confident in making sure Eiji was happy with him.

 

_‘Hmm…maybe I’ll take him on a date soon..?’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this week! But there you go!! Hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Manhattan, New York, 1985**

 

It was quiet and dim, the bedroom.

 

Eiji was snuggled up in his boyfriend’s hold, as the both of them laid in their California King sized bed that they had recently bought.

 

Inhaling Ash’s scent that smelled of a faint cologne, Eiji smiled tracing invisible hearts on his boyfriend’s chest. “Does my baby feel safe in my arms?” a raspy yet sexy voice inquired.

 

Eiji moved his eyes to see his boyfriend giving him _that_ look. Soft green eyes and lips of a small smile, ready to kiss him sweetly.

 

It made Eiji’s heart beat happily.

 

So he giggled and twirled a strand of Ash’s bangs with his index finger. “Mmm~ I’ve always felt safe with you regardless~”

 

The Lynx chuckled softly lifting the Japanese boy’s chin up, pecking him on the lips lovingly.

 

Letting out a happy sigh, the Japanese boy blushed when Ash suddenly nipped at his ear.

 

“You taste so good, baby~”

 

A hand cupped Eiji’s ass, gently rubbing it. “Mmhh~ Ash...don’t be a tease…”

 

“Well baby, I can’t help but enjoy your cute sounds… They’re adorable as fuck~”

 

“Mmm~ Well after all...I am cute~” Eiji giggled.

 

“And you’re _my_ cutie.” Ash stated.

 

The Japanese boy yawned and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, “Of course I am~ But right now your _cutie_ needs to make us breakfast!”

 

Ash frowned as he watched his boyfriend getting up, “Can’t you stay in bed with me a little while longer?”

 

Eiji glared at the blond. “Oh Ash, if I do that, we’ll never have anything to eat for breakfast!”

 

“I don’t care…” the American mumbled while hugging Eiji’s waist tighter. Eventually he scooped his boyfriend back with him onto the bed, tickling his belly.

 

“Ahahaha! A-Ash!! S-Stop!~”

 

“Come on, baby!~ Stay awhile longer, will you?~” Ash pouted.

 

“Okay, okay!” Eiji laughed wiping away a tear.

 

The two laid in the bed, as Ash stared up at the ceiling.

 

“Ash?”

 

“Yes baby?”

 

“Can I have a nickname like in the gang?”

 

The blond blinked confused.

 

“Why?”

 

Eiji smiled, “Because I wanna be cool like you guys too!”

 

“Baby, you’re already cooler than me. And I already have a nickname for you. It’s _Baby._ ”

 

“No! I want an actual one!” Eiji fumed.

 

Ash smirked, “Then...how about Princess Eiji?~”

 

“Ah...Ash! N-No way!”

 

The American chuckled, “Why not?”

 

“B-Because...only you can call me that, and no one can know that nickname!” Eiji blushed burying his face in the crook of Ash’s neck.

 

“Housewife it is, then.”

 

“Ashh!!”

 

•

 

Yut-Lung lounged on his sofa, with a glass of champagne in his hand. He narrowed his eyes at a bird who sat on the edge outside on his balcony.

 

_‘Eiji Okumura...how is it that you made Ash Lynx so vulnerable..?’_

 

Gripping the glass in his hand, Yut-Lung clenched his teeth. _‘He swears he can protect Ash, and yet he probably doesn’t even know how to shoot. Let alone even have the guts to kill._ ’

 

“Pshh...ahahaha!!”

 

“What’s so funny?” a voice entered the room.

 

“Oh Blanca, nothing. Just thinking of how pathetic life would be without alcohol…”

 

The taller man observed the young Chinese male, before speaking. “Well...in a way I do agree with you on that, sir.”

 

“Of course. I mean, who wouldn’t?”

 

•

 

Eiji always enjoyed making breakfast for Ash, especially with the fact that he got to see his boyfriend eat a full course meal, that he’d spoil him with. Making sure he always ate well, Eiji giggled to himself.

 

Suddenly he felt a pair of large arms wrapping around his waist, slightly being pulled over.

 

“Mmm...hi babe~” Ash mumbled against the Japanese boy’s neck. “O-Oh! A-Ash, you scared me a bit!”

 

The blond smirked, tugging lightly at the string of the Japanese boy’s apron. “You look so _cute_ in this~ My cute little boyfriend in an apron, making breakfast for me, his prince~”

 

Eiji blushed furiously looking away, “Hmph! I’m not your maid though!”

 

Ash smiled and his hand moved over to the knob of the stove, turning it off. Then he caressed Eiji’s face, whispering, “You’re my princess~”

 

Eiji scoffed and swatted his hand away at the blond. “Save your romantic tricks for later tonight, I’m trying to make breakfast!”

 

Ash raised a brow, “Oh?~ So that means tonight you want me, hm baby?~”

 

“S-Shut up!”

 

“Alright, I’ll leave you be.” Ash smiled and walked over to the dining table, pulling a chair out and sitting in it. The newspaper was already on the table waiting for him.

 

Opening it, Ash began reading on the latest news.

 

_‘Ambassador Cousineau is attending a meeting with the Senator Swanson? Between dinner? I remember hearing something about them being involved with the Banana Fish project…’_

 

“Here you go, Ash!” Eiji chirped handing the blond a plate with an omelette and two pieces of  toast with avocado spreading over it.

 

Ash gave a lovingly smile, “Thank you, baby.”

 

“Mhm!~” Eiji then as well sat down and began eating his breakfast. Ash set down the newspaper and joined in too.

 

•

 

“So you’re telling me that you and Eiji are going on a mission in disguise while being the couple that you two are, to spy on the Ambassador?” Max asked on the other line.

 

Ash grunted, “Ugh, yes! I need to gather up some information! But do you know where we can get any tuxedos?”

 

“Whaaat? I thought you know where-”

 

“Look, I want Eiji to wear one of the finest ones, this isn’t just a mission, but a night out for us!”

 

“Okay _Romeo_ , I know a place. But it’s expensive, and when I say expensive, I mean _expensive!!”_

 

“Psh, don’t worry pops. I’m loaded at the moment, remember?” Ash smirked as he held the telephone.

 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, kid.” Max sighed.

 

“Thanks, pops.”

 

Everything will go according to plan later on.

 

_Perfect._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right! Double chapter!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so tired.

**Manhattan, New York, 1985**

 

“Ashhh!!” Eiji groaned while shaking his boyfriend’s arm. The blond originally was waiting for Eiji to get ready, so they could head out to the public library. But...Ash had ended up dozing off on the sofa…

 

Furrowing his thick brows, Eiji whined as he pulled Ash’s hand, trying to drag him.

 

“Mmm..”

 

By then Eiji had enough of his boyfriend’s laziness, the Japanese boy was all ready to go! He wore blue overalls and a long white sleeve shirt (which he stole from Ash’s side of their closet), and some slip-on shoes.

 

He looked _cute._

 

But Ash wasn’t paying any attention to him of the sort.

 

The dark haired boy groaned in annoyance and climbed on top of the blond, straddling him with no care in the world. “Ashh!!~ You said we’d go the library todayy~” Eiji whined in an adorable yet sad voice.

 

The blond grunted, shifting his body a little.

 

Getting up from the American, Eiji rolled his eyes, “Hmph! I might as well get a new boyfrien-”

 

Suddenly Eiji felt a hand on his wrist, pulling him backwards. He fell onto the sofa while Ash was on top, staring down at him with jealous eyes.

 

“I don’t think so, baby.” he whispered.

 

Eiji felt his cheeks warming up, as his boyfriend continued to stare at him with those luminous green eyes. “Pshh!!” the Japanese teen scoffed looking away. Meanwhile Ash intertwined his fingers into Eiji’s hand.

 

“You really don’t want a new boyfriend, now do you?”

 

”Not if mine takes me to the library!” Eiji fumed.

 

“I’m sorry, I did tell you we’d go. So let’s go, okay?” the blond softly said, trying to apologize.

 

Eiji simply pouted.

 

“What? Isn’t that what you wanted?” Ash raised a brow, slightly taken back.

 

“Nnnn..!! Go away!!” Eiji huffed trying to push the blond off. But of course Ash was not going to let that happen, “No. Now tell me what’s wrong?”

 

_‘He’s so dense for a genius!’_

 

Ash obviously didn’t know what could his lover wanted, so he sighed and asked once more. “ _Eiji, tell me.”_

 

“I want my prince to kiss me…” Eiji mumbled shyly, averting his eyes away again. More blush crept up on the main part of his face.

 

Letting out a chuckle, Ash responded. “You’re adorable, baby~ Of course I will.”

 

Leaning towards him, their lips touched, making Eiji’s heart flutter swiftly. He locked his arms around the American’s neck, bringing him closer.

 

Ash smiled in between the kiss when he heard Eiji slightly moan softly, “Mmm~”

 

Breaking the kiss, Ash rubbed his nose against the smaller boy’s. “Come on, I wanna get there before we have no time left.”

 

As Ash locked the front door, Eiji giggled happily hugging his arm.

 

The blond gave a small smile, “Ready?”

 

“Yup!~”

  
•

 

Ash sighed while taking a break from typing on the library’s computer. He stretched his back and looked over to find Eiji walking over in his direction carrying something that looked like a comic book in his hands.

 

“Ohhh?~ Looks like you found a comic? Hmm?~”

 

Eiji glared at the blond while taking a seat, “Yeah! And my reading speed at English is gonna get so amazing, you won’t even know what hit you!” he proudly said.

 

Ash snorted with his eyes closed, “Yeah, _okay…_ ”

 

The raven haired boy pouted, slightly hurt by Ash’s words.

 

“Awe babe...I was just kidding…” Ash said giving a look of empathy, as his hand touched a strand of Eiji’s hair.

 

But in exchange the Japanese blew a raspberry at the American.

 

20 minutes later Ash looked up from the monitor again and noticed Eiji struggling to stay awake while reading his comic.

 

“Psst...baby…” Ash whispered across from him.

 

“Mmm...h-huh?!” Eiji looked up startled.

 

Ash spoke with a gentle voice, “Wanna get some food?”

 

“O-Oh..! Sure!”

 

The two were in line at a hotdog stand, patiently waiting for their turn. Eiji yawned as he rubbed his left eye, causing Ash to slide his hand into the back pocket of Eiji’s overalls.

 

Making him flinch in an instant.

 

Ash smirked leaning in to steal a quick peck on Eiji’s cheek.

 

Eiji whined nuzzling into Ash’s chest. “Are you tired?” the green eyed teen asked, worried.

 

“A little...but...we still need to get hotdogs first…”

 

Ash nodded as he leaned his chin on the top of Eiji’s head, “After we’re done eating, you wanna go home and sleep?”

 

“Please…” Eiji yawned.

  
•

 

Ash laid in bed with Eiji, whose legs were tangled up with his. He looked at his peaceful sleeping face, which made him want to protect Eiji even more. The blond had never so much happiness and love before, and meeting Eiji changed that for him completely. But for some reason Ash was worried if Eiji would one day leave him, out of _choice._

 

Ash sighed looking over at the window, noticing that the was sun setting bit by bit. Soon he’d had to go out and check on things with his gang. And get his reports from Alex, about the other gangs that were Corsican affiliated.

 

But he didn’t want to leave the love of his life. Yet either way he still got up, slowly removing Eiji’s arms from hugging his chest.

 

Walking over to the bathroom Ash looked at the mirror and ran his hand through his hair. “Greasy…” he muttered.

 

As he was putting on his jean jacket, he glanced at his still-sleeping boyfriend. They’ve been almost together for a whole two months by now, and Ash was trying his best to assure that Eiji would be safe as possible.

 

Flicking the light switch off, he once again left the condo, with leaving Eiji alone sleeping.

  
•

 

“If we set this up accordingly, I’m pretty sure I would be able to capture him, with your men.” Yut-Lung spoke as he smirked.

 

“Very well, and what would you like in return?”

 

“Heh, that’s simple. To see Ash without him. Besides, you’d have that boy finally in your grasp.”

 

Golzine chuckled, “For someone so feminine, you do have quite the personality.”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

_‘Though killing him could be an option one day…’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait....they’re planning what now?!  
> P.S. comment you cowards (jk I love my readers, but like I wanna know if you care lmao.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :): Yut-Lung no.

**Manhattan, New York, 1985**

 

New York always seemed beautiful whether it was day or night, especially now, with the city lights illuminating the night sky.

 

Ash was busy driving his red Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z, as Eiji looked out the window in awe, he was amazed by Times Square’s interesting sights and people. Ash glanced his green eyes over a bit, smiling at his lover who was a fond of the scenery in front of him.

 

“Waah!~ It’s so pretty!~”

 

A red light appeared and the blond slowed down to stop. “Ne, ne, Ash! Where are you taking me exactly??” the Japanese boy questioned, cutely leaning towards his boyfriend.

 

The blond chuckled and looked at the curious boy. “Well, considering that we’re wearing formal attire, don’t you think I’m taking us to a restaurant?”

 

Eiji gasped, “N-No way! R-Really?!”

 

It was true, Max had told Ash the place where he could buy Eiji and himself tuxedos, and in the end it was all worth it. They got their measurements done weeks before and their tuxedos were finished being tailored. And they fitted perfectly for them.

 

“Of course, my love. Tonight is about you enjoying yourself.”

 

Shyly, Eiji looked down at his hands, trying to hide the happiness on his face. _‘Ash’s so gentle and caring~’_

 

“Thank you…”

 

The American then took the Japanese’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. “You’re my everything, baby”

 

Eiji looked up at Ash, with rosy cheeks. The blond laughed light heartedly, kissing the dark haired boy’s hand.

 

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the parking garage, with Ash finding a parking space. Turning off the car, Ash got out first and quickly went around to open the door for Eiji.

 

Opening the door, Ash stuck out his hand for his boyfriend to grab. Eiji sweetly smiled, taking the blond’s hand, but then he stumbled a bit while getting out of the car.

 

“W-Wah!”

 

“Woah! Careful there, babe!” Ash laughed catching the raven haired boy in his arms. Blushing at him, Eiji looked up, “S-Sorry! Ahahaha!!”

 

“It’s alright, love”

 

The two stood there, staring at each other’s eyes. Slowly falling in love even _more._

 

Then Eiji quickly gave the tall blond a peck on the lips, shyly hugging him closely.

 

Ash widened his eyes a bit, but his gaze softened. “You’re so cute, Eiji~” he whispered.

  

•

 

“Right this way, follow me.”

 

Eiji looked around as he held his boyfriend’s hand as they walked, following the hostess to their table.

 

Meanwhile Ash scanned the area for the appearance of Ambassador Cousineau and Senator Swanson. _‘They’re supposed to be here somewhere…’_

 

“Here we are, your waitress will be here shortly to attend to the both of you!” the hostess said, before leaving.

 

“Thank you very much.” Ash nodded.

 

As Eiji was about to pull the chair out, Ash immediately placed his hand on his lover’s. The blond whispered, “Let me, baby”

 

Eiji’s face once again turned into a shade of red. He watched the American teen pull out the chair for him. With green eyes signaling over at the seat, for Eiji to sit.

 

The Japanese boy giggled and took a seat, and felt Ash pushing him in forward, closer to the table. “Thank you, Ash”

 

“Of course, Eiji” Ash replied while also sitting down.

 

Eventually the waitress came and greeted them, taking their orders, excusing themselves to be right back with their drinks.

 

Soft jazz played in the background of the restaurant, and there was a crystal white chandelier hanging high above from the ceiling.

 

Eiji looked around, enjoying the atmosphere of the place. “Do you like it?” Ash inquired.

 

“I love it! Thank you for bringing me here, it’s really beautiful…”

 

Ash smiled, “I’m glad...”

 

Then suddenly he overheard a conversation happening on the other side of the room. “So...this drug that will be presented soon, it’s called _Banana Fish_.” a low voice whispered.

 

Ash narrowed his eyes slightly, listening in.

 

“Hmm, _Banana Fish?_ Don’t you think it’s an odd name?”

 

As expected, Ambassador Cousineau and Senator Swanson were at a table, in disguise to be exact.

 

_‘I wonder why they’d choose a restaurant so out in the open?—considering they’re government officials...’_

 

Then Ambassador Cousineau got up from his seat, walking away, _‘He’s possibly_ going to the restroom…’ Ash thought.

 

Looking at Eiji, the American cleared his throat. He never enjoyed lying to Eiji, but in this case it had to be done. “Baby, I’ll be right back. I’m going to use the restroom, okay?”

 

The Japanese boy nodded, “Oh yeah, of course!”

 

Standing up from his seat, Ash walked away quickly towards the men’s restroom. Not wanting to cause a scene he made sure that he checked each stall before realizing the Ambassador was in one of them. Then Ash walked to the main door of the restroom locking it.

 

Eiji hadn’t noticed, but secretly Ash had his gun hidden in the back of his trousers. Even though Ash told Max that Eiji was going to be in the mission, he didn’t tell his boyfriend that they were really spying on two government officials, with one from a different country.

 

Hearing a toilet flushing loudly, Ash got ready in position. The stall door opened.

 

“Don’t move!” Ash yelled aiming his gun.

 

The other male stared, observing the blond man who stood before him. But instead of fear, he let out a chuckle, “Heheh, you must be Ash Lynx.”

 

Ash’s grip on the gun tighten, “Yes, I am...Ambassador Cousineau…”

 

“You must be wondering what I have to share about this Banana Fish drug, that I speak of? Well if I were you, I’d rather worry about that _boy_ out there.”

 

Ash flinched at the mention of Eiji.

 

“What do you _mean?”_

 

•

 

Eiji drummed his fingers on the table, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to return. He was still amazed to be at such a fancy restaurant, wearing a very expensive tuxedo that especially tailored for him.

 

“Hehe~ Honestly, Ash is too much..!” Eiji giggled to himself.

 

“Excuse me, but are you the one who entered with the young blond man?” a masculine voice suddenly asked.

 

The Japanese boy looked up to see a man, who appeared to be in his thirties, wearing a waiter uniform. “Uhh...yes? Is something wrong?”

 

“Well I was informed that he asked me to bring you to his car, there was a bit of a problem.”

 

Eiji’s mouth turned into a shape of an ‘O’ and got up following the waiter. _‘I wonder what happened? Wasn’t Ash in the restroom?’_

 

Eventually when they reached the parking garage, Eiji looked around confused. “Ash didn’t park here, where is he-”

 

Suddenly the man forcefully grabbed Eiji’s body, making Eiji yelp. The raven haired boy tried to escape the older male’s hold, but he couldn’t.

 

“L-Let go of me!!” Eiji screamed in fear.

 

Then out of nowhere Yut-Lung appeared walking over. Eiji gasped, “ _Yut-Lung…”_

 

Yut-Lung snickered, “Why hello again, Eiji Okumura~ I see that you’re well dressed up for this occasion.”

 

Eiji furrowed his brows, “What is it that you want?!”

 

“If you care so much for Ash Lynx, then you’ll be coming with me.”

 

“Why do I have to come with you?! Can’t you just leave Ash alone?!” Eiji yelled, while pleading.

 

Yut-Lung rolled his eyes. “Oh please, you think I’d actually listen to you and leave him alone? Ha! You make me laugh!!”

 

“Anyways, I’ll be sending you over very _soon.”_

 

Eiji was confused, “Sending me over where?!”

 

The young Chinese male smiled wickedly, “It’s a surprise, darling~”

 

And with that Eiji was injected with a needle that made him fall into a deep sleep.

 

“Hehe...we’ve successfully captured the Japanese kitten~”

  
•

 

Quickly rushing out the bathroom, not caring if he left the ambassador alive, Ash panicked as he ran toward the table where he left Eiji earlier. But once Ash returned, he only found the waiter standing there with their drinks, looking confused.

 

Panting for air, Ash had both of his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, as he walked over. “Excuse me, but h-have you seen where my b-boyfriend went?!”

 

The waiter looked at Ash surprised by his words, “N-No sir..?”

 

_‘Fuck..!’_

 

Where could have Eiji gone? Did he leave the restaurant?

 

Looking around the restaurant, Ash had noticed that Senator Swanson disappeared as well. _‘What the fuck is going on?!’_

 

Ash quickly told the waiter to cancel their orders, and gave him a tip for being so understanding. And he continued to run outside the restaurant.

 

Observing the parking garage, Ash was trying to spot Eiji in sight. But there was so many cars parked in different levels, that he didn’t know where Eiji could be.

 

Suddenly his heart dropped when he saw Eiji passed out inside a car in the backseat, accompanied by three other men.

 

“Eiji!”

 

The driver immediately noticed and sped up quickly driving away.

 

“Shit!” Ash cursed running to find his car. Unlocking his car door, he rushed inside and slammed the door. Shoving the car keys in, he started the car and swerved off to follow the black shiny vehicle ahead of him, that held his beloved boyfriend captive.

 

The American stepped on the gas pedal harshly, and rapidly the car engine grew more intense. Ash was in a nervous wreck, fingers gripping on the steering wheel of his car.

 

How did Eiji even get lured out so easily? Ash now regretted everything, this night was supposed to be easy. Get the information needed from that bastard of an ambassador, and enjoy the rest of the night with his lover.

 

_‘Oh god...I’m such a fucking idiot..!’_

 

Unfortunately Ash had to slow down and stop, watching people cross. “Oh my fucking god, hurry up..!” he whispered in a pissed tone.

 

Then before he knew it, the black car that held Eiji was long gone.

 

“Fuck! Nononono!! God...Eiji..!”

 

Eiji was gone, out of sight and safety.

 

Ash struggled trying not to lose his temper, as he was resting his head on the steering wheel. _‘Don’t worry, baby… I’m going to figure out a way to save you…I promise!’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh that happened, and yeah another chapter so quick? I had this prepared beforehand anyways, so it was ready to be posted!
> 
> Anyways...omg Eiji I’m sorry...  
> I’m sorry for you too guys :c


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHH! I swear I hated typing some of this.

**Manhattan, New York, 1985**

 

“Boss!?” Alex looked at Ash in surprise, as he moved aside from the doorway, letting the blond enter.

 

Ash walked in the apartment looking more pissed than usual. Alex raised a brow looking up and down at Ash, “What’s with the tuxedo?”

 

Ash sighed loudly looking at the floor, clenching his fists. “Enough small talk! Gather up the guys. We need to find Eiji! Right. _Now!”_ the blond yelled slamming the wall.

 

Alex flinched but nodded, “Alright!” And then he quickly went in the other room to get the others.

 

While the brunette was busy getting everyone, Ash couldn’t stop walking back and forth in circles. _‘Fuck..! God…Eiji, I swear I’m going to rescue you…’_

 

 _He_ was worried sick, Ash just couldn’t stop thinking about his precious boyfriend. He felt like complete shit as soon as he found out Eiji was gone. He didn’t know shit would end up like _this!_

 

And Eiji, well he was taken away from him. Just like that. Passed out...in the backseat...with those _men..._

 

The American teen never felt so angry with himself, “This is my fucking fault..! Oh baby... _please_ tell me you’re safe right now…”

 

The image of a smiling Japanese boy appeared in Ash’s mind, carefree and beautifully looking straight up at him. He remembered when they had their alone time together, Ash would always pamper his boyfriend with several kisses. And it always made Eiji happy...

 

_“Ash!~” the raven haired boy giggled as he hugged the blond. “Eiji…” Ash whispered softly, kissing his cheek. The Japanese boy blushed covering his face shyly, “Nooo~ You’re so embarrassing!!~”_

 

_“Me? Aren’t you the one who’s embarrassed?~” the blond smirked, playfully leaving kisses on Eiji’s chest. “A-Ash! S-Stop...ahh~”_

 

_Ash looked down at the smaller boy, who had a look of love in his warm brown eyes. “I love you…” Ash whispered. Eiji hummed while placing his hand on Ash’s cheek, “Hmm~ I love you more~”_

 

_Ash then continued to kiss Eiji’s body, leaving any traces of love possible. “A-Aslan~ A-Ahh!~”_

 

_Eiji shivered in delight, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend bringing him pure bliss._

 

_“You like that? Tell me baby, sing more for me~” Ash huskily said as he dragged his lips along Eiji’s collarbone.._

 

_Then suddenly he heard Eiji screaming in fear._

 

_“Nooo!! D-Don’t t-touch me! S-Stopp!!”_

 

_Instead of Ash being on top of his boyfriend, he saw a man...doing horrible sickening things to his most beloved…_

 

_“Eiji!!!!”_

 

Immediately Ash snapped out of his thoughts and had to take a moment to realize it was all imaginary. _‘Holy shi- Oh my fucking god, Eiji, god no..!’_

 

The blond gripped his tuxedo jacket tightly. He _was_ going to make sure that he’d get his lover back.

 

Or else he would go insane.

  
•

 

Eiji awoke feeling dizzy and tired. “Mmm...Ashh..?” he groaned, observing the room.

 

Then he realized he was in a unfamiliar place.

 

_‘W-Where am I..?!’_

 

Luckily Eiji wasn’t tied up or anything, but he felt very exhausted so he couldn’t move as much.

 

“Ugh...my head…”

 

He felt cold. Looking down, he noticed that he was wearing a short black lace robe, with nothing at all underneath…

 

“W-What…”

 

Eiji shivered in fear, he didn’t know where he was. He’d wish Ash was here, holding him in his protective arms. Whispering all the sweet romantic words he’d murmured throughout each of his kisses.

 

_‘Ash...where could you be..?’_

 

Then suddenly the door opened.

 

“So we meet again, you beautiful thing~”

 

It was that man, Dino Golzine stood at the doorway. And Eiji never felt so scared in his life.

 

“W-Where am I?! Where’s Ash!?”

 

“Pshh, that boy? Who knows where he could be? But he certainly doesn’t know your whereabouts.” Golzine smirked.

 

The Japanese boy backed up against the headboard of the bed, shaking vigorously.

 

“W-What do y-you want from me?!”

 

Golzine stared deep in Eiji’s dark brown eyes, that rapidly filled up with fear. “I couldn’t let this opportunity go to waste, last time I had you, yet Ash managed to save you. But here you are again, right where I want you.”

 

“But I do have to say...you look rather beautiful in that lace robe I specifically bought for you. It makes me almost want to _ravish_ you.”

 

Eiji’s heart was on the verge of wanting to explode with the anxiety building up inside it. He felt as if he couldn’t breathe with this messed up man in front of him.

 

“Hmmm? What’s this?” Golzine raised a brow, pulling Eiji’s face, making him whimper while frightened. Golzine narrowed his eyes at the purplish-red mark on Eiji’s neck.

 

“Hah, could this mean _that_ Lynx possibly did this? Why, I didn’t know you were his very own pet?~”

 

The Japanese teen shivered, “N-No! I’m not his pet! I’m _his_ boyfriend!”

 

Golzine then widened his eyes, astonished by Eiji’s words. “Why...Ash thinks he can have a lover? Well well, that’s just so _sweet_. But unfortunately for you and him, your relationship will have to end. Soon I’ll clean you up and you’ll be turned into one of my dolls.” Golzine grinned evilly.

 

“P-Please n-no!”

 

Golzine ignored the boy’s cries. His hand slipped to Eiji’s bare thigh, stroking it slowly. Tears started to roll down his cheeks, as he shivered in fear.

 

“D-Don’t touch me!!”

 

“But I assume Ash touches you like this?~ Come on _sweetheart~”_ the older male said in a bittersweet tone.

 

Eiji felt powerless, his body was exhausted from whatever he was drugged with. And he wasn’t even sure what would happen to him next. And where was Yut-Lung..?!

 

Yet all of a sudden the old man got up from the bed and walked right back to the door. “Yut-Lung is an amazing young man, to have help me capture you for good. Now let’s see if tomorrow night you can start _working?~_ ”

 

Eiji widened his eyes shaking his head, when Golzine closed and locked the door. _‘N-No..! I d-don’t want this..!’_

 

“A-Ash..! I miss you...s-so much..! Why did I follow that man..?! I don’t wanna be touched by anyone other than you, Ash..!” Eiji wailed while he clenched onto a soft silky pillow. He was _scared._

 

So _scared._

 

He sniffled, curling up like a small ball. The Japanese boy squeezed his eyes shut, thinking about his tall blond American.

 

“ _Aslan…_ ”

 

Then he cried himself to sleep.

  
•

 

Alex made sure everyone gotten ready, while Ash was busy looking out the window with his gun in his hand, ready to go. He had contacted Sing and Cain to meet him soon, as well.

 

“Boss, Sing and Cain are here!” Alex called out.

 

“Bring them in.” Ash monotonously answered without looking away.

 

“Yo Ash.”

 

“Sup Ash!”

 

“ _Whew~_ Nice tux there.” Cain whistled.

 

Sing blinked, scratching his nose with his finger. “Yeah, did you go out to dinner or some-”

 

The blond turned and glared at them, “Shut up, and let’s head out, I need to find Eiji!” He stormed out the room, walking past the other two males.

 

Cain sighed, patting Sing’s back. “Huhhh, Eiji really means _that_ much to him?”

 

“Err...I think there’s something between those two…” Cain said.

 

“Well whatever it is, we’re here to help! So let’s follow him!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws chair at floor* FUCK! Anyways you’re welcome for the chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs*

**Manhattan, New York, 1985**

 

“Fuck!” Ash yelled, sinking down against the wall.

 

Cain looked at him with a frown, he felt bad for the boy. They tried searching for Eiji in almost every inch of Upper West Manhattan, but he couldn’t be found. And Ash hadn’t gotten any sleep at all.

 

“You should get some rest, man.” Cain suggested.

 

The blond stared at the ground. How could he get rest, not having Eiji by his side? _Safe_ and _sound…_

 

“Boss, he’s right. If you find Eiji, how are you supposed to fight if you’re exhausted?” Kong said. Bones nodded in agreement.

 

“But I need...t-to find...Eiji…” Ash said slowly.

 

“Ash! We will continue to search on the Upper East side, go home and sleep!” Sing demanded.

 

Ash had a look of sadness in his eyes but he sighed, “Alright.”

 

Sing smiled a bit, “We’re gonna try our best!”

 

“Yeah, Ash! Don’t worry!” Bones cheered.

 

“Okay… Alex you know what to do…”

 

The brunette gave Ash a quick nod, “I got you.”

 

Later on when Ash arrived home, he entered his bedroom that he shared with Eiji. It was dark and cold…

 

He missed him desperately. His Eiji...his everything…

 

The American threw himself onto their bed, still feeling the pain in his heart. Ash then quickly fell asleep to the scent of Eiji from the blankets.

  
•

 

_“Baby…”_

 

_Eiji fluttered his eyes open to see...Ash? His boyfriend was right in front of him. He was here!_

 

_“A-Ash?!” Eiji said, looking at the American in disbelief. He couldn’t help but smile, Ash was here with him._

 

_The Japanese boy whimpered, nuzzling against Ash’s chest. The blond could only chuckle as he wrapped Eiji up in his arms. “I have to go, baby~” Ash softly whispered._

 

_“Wha..? P-Please...don’t leave me...Ash!” Eiji cried hugging back the taller male. “I don’t want to, but I have to go…”_

 

_Eiji looked up, “A-Ash...please don’t!”_

 

_Ash smiled and let go of his boyfriend, walking away._

 

_“Ash? Ash!”_

 

“Ash!!” Opening his eyes, Eiji gasped with tears on his face. Looking around he began to cry again, realizing that he was still in the same room from last night. _‘It was all a dream..?!’_

 

“A-Ash..!” Eiji sobbed, he clasped his hands to his face. He shivered with each tear rolling down his cheeks, falling onto the white sheets.

 

How did he even get into this _mess?!_ Why did he even end up in another world with another Ash?? He missed his _own_ Ash, but with guilt creeping in, he longed more for his _boyfriend._

 

The door of the bedroom opened to reveal a woman, who appeared to be a maid of some sort. She had a set of folded clothes in her hands,  “Please get dressed with this, breakfast will be ready soon.”

 

Before Eiji had a chance to even say anything, she immediately left the room.

 

Looking over at the clothes, Eiji covered up his naked chest with his arms. He missed Ash so much, his green eyes, his soothing voice, his touch...everything.

 

Eiji sniffed as he lifted up a yellow dress shirt, it was embroidered with a rather interesting design around the collar.

 

Staring at the shirt, his lips quivered. At least he wouldn’t be completely naked anymore. For now at least...

 

As Eiji walked downstairs following a servant, he observed the area. _‘Where is this place..?’ he thought._

 

Walking past several of Golzine’s security guards, a few whistled, and some laughed in a creepy tone. It made Eiji uncomfortable, he didn’t want to be here any longer.

 

Once they reached the dining room, the servant looked over at Eiji. “Sit there, I’ll bring your food shortly.” he gestured over at a chair by the table.

 

Eiji nodded nervously, slowly pulling out the chair, scared to make any noise from it. Then he took a seat, and began fiddling with his fingers.

 

The same servant from earlier placed a plate down in front of Eiji. A roll of bread, freshly cooked bacon, and an omelette. As well as a small bowl of freshly cut fruits.

 

But Eiji wasn’t hungry, yet he didn’t want to faint later on. So he began nibbling on the bread roll.

 

_‘I want to go home...to Ash…’_

 

He felt a tear rolling down his cheek, accidentally slipping into his lips. Making the bread taste salty.

 

As much as Eiji wanted to escape, he knew all of Golzine’s men were equipped with weapons. And Eiji wasn’t willing to die here.

 

“Good morning, my _dear~_ ” a deep voice said.

 

Eiji immediately looked up to see Golzine standing a couple of feet away. “I see you haven’t touched much of your breakfast, but anyways, there’s been a change of plans…”

 

The Japanese glared at the older man, suspicious of his intentions. “Today’s the 15th of December, which is perfect considering I’m taking you to _Club Cod~”_ Golzine said smirkingly.

 

“Wh-What?!” Eiji gasped.

 

“Yes, and Senator Swanson has requested for _you_ , specifically.”

 

“N-No! I’m not doing any of _that!”_ Eiji yelled.

 

Then instantly Golzine’s men came in the room, grabbing Eiji by the arms and hips. The dark haired boy cried desperately, “Noo! S-Stop it!”

 

“Get him ready in the car.”

  
•

 

Ash woke up as soon the sunlight hit his face from the window. He forgot to close to the curtains. “Mmm...Eiji…” he groaned.

 

“Eiji! Shit! Shit shit!” he gasped quickly getting up. After changing out his tuxedo and showering, he got in more comfortable and flexible clothes.

 

Grabbing his gun, Ash left the apartment.

 

A couple minutes he gathered with his gang, Sing, and Cain.

 

“Alex, did you find out where Eiji could be?” Ash asked.

 

“No...sorry boss. But we tried! If you want we can go search again!” the brunette said.

 

“Yeah, but we’re going to have to split up. You other guys go. Kong and Bones go with Sing. Me, Alex, and Cain team up.”

 

“Alright.” Cain said.

 

Then everyone separated and went to find Eiji again.

 

Walking through alleyways, Sing sighed. “By any chance...do you guys know why Eiji is missing?”

 

Kong looked at the young Chinese boy, “Err...all we know is that Ash told us that Eiji was lured out and snatched up…”

 

Sing raised a brow, “Snatched up? The hell...by who?”

 

“We don’t know, Ash didn’t tell us.” Bones replied.

 

“Chyah!” Sing scoffed. “Like...how are you gonna not even tell the full story-”

 

Turning around the corner, Bones widened his eyes. “Shh!!” he covered Sing’s mouth. “H-Hey!”

 

“Look..!” Kong pointed over.

 

Straight ahead, they _saw_ Eiji! But Eiji looked scared, two men were holding him by his arms. And they walked to the back of a building that was named… _Club Cod?_

 

“What the fuck..?!” Sing whispered.

 

“Shhh!!” Kong shushed.

 

Sing blushed, “S-Sorry…”

 

Then they saw Golzine step out of a car. He stood with his cane, entering the restaurant.

 

“Oh shit…” Bones whispered in shock.

 

“Something...isn’t right...if Eiji went in the back...why did Golzine go in the front..?” Sing questioned.

 

“We gotta tell Ash!” Kong said, gesturing to the direction of where they came from.

 

“Right! Come on!” the Chinese teen said, and then three ran back.

 

•

 

“Ugh!”

 

Eiji was thrown violently onto a velvet bed, with his wrists tied up with red ribbon. He was paranoid about everything happening, how he was forced to wear another odd lacy outfit. A short, pink, see-through dress.

 

He was _terrified._

 

_Was Ash really not going to save him?!_

 

“Stay here and be a good boy, Senator Swanson should be arriving _real soon._ ” one of Dino’s men said, snickering before closing the door.

 

Eiji felt sick to his stomach, this _whole_ situation was simply disgusting. And...Eiji couldn’t believe that Ash went through something like that.

 

The Japanese boy stared at his wrists, wrapped up in ribbon, he felt like it was going to be the end.

 

“I...hate...this…” he whispered softly, with teardrops falling onto his lap.

  
•

 

“ASHH!!” Sing yelled while running out of breath, the blond glanced up at his direction in alert. “What is it? Did you find Eiji?!” Ash asked worried.

 

“Yeah! And we saw Golzine too!” Bones said.

 

Cain pushed up his shades, “And _Golzine?_ What the hell?!”

 

“They’re at this place called...Club Cod?” Sing explained, while panting.

 

Ash’s jade eyes then lost color for a moment.

 

‘ _No...’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits bout to get real soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s fucking go, Ash!

**Manhattan, New York, 1985**

 

Ash clenched both of his fists, as they shook vigorously. _“Those fucking sick bastards..!”_

 

“W-What do you mean boss..?” Alex nervously asked.

 

“I mean that I’m going to fucking _kill_ them!” Ash yelled. He was beyond furious! How _dare_ they..?!

 

“So uh...what’s the plan?” Sing questioned sheepishly.

 

Ash took a deep breath, “Alright, so basically we’re gonna sneak in from the back, and I need you Cain, to make sure that you and Alex kill any of the security that gets in your way. The less, the better chance for me to find Eiji.”

 

“Then I need Kong and Bones to go back to the condo and get my car, here’s my keys.” Ash said handing them over.

 

“Alright, this sounds like a plan.” Cain said.

 

“H-Hey! What about _me?!”_ Sing pouted.

 

Ash sighed, “Look...I’m gonna need you to go with Kong and Bones again, I don’t want you to see something that might...n-never mind. Okay! Let’s do this!”

 

Sing blinked his eyes, confused. “O-Okay…”

 

_‘What does he mean..?’_

 

•

 

Time was ticking away, but did it really exist?

 

Eiji laid on the large velvet bed, with anxiety rushing up in every nerve in his body.

 

He felt uncomfortable, unable to move as much. Never in his life, would Eiji thought he’d end up in this situation. He whimpered, lips quivering, as he remembered Skip and Shorter.

 

Skip was an amazing young boy, he had the purest smile. He was a brave little kid... And Shorter...he was an amazing friend to both Ash and him. So loyal, kind, and funny too…

 

It wasn’t fair to what happened to both of them. It wasn’t at all…

 

 _‘I guess my fate is coming too…’_ Eiji thought sadly.

 

It wasn’t like he could do anything now, he couldn’t escape...it was going to be over for him…

 

Suddenly the door on the far left opened slowly, revealing a middle-aged man who wore a blue suit. Eiji’s heart started to race faster in fear.

 

Shutting the door behind him, the man smirked at Eiji. Only lust could be seen in his dark eyes. “Why hello there~” he said in a sickly-sweet voice.

 

Eiji widened his eyes at the man in front of him.

 

“I’m Senator Swanson, but in this case, you can call me Henry~”

 

The Japanese boy was trembling, as he attempted to inch away from the older man.

 

“Hmm...I see that it was true...you look so pretty tied up, wearing a lovely dress. Innocent, yet delectable~”

 

“D-Don’t touch me..!”

 

Swanson chuckled, “Listen doll, this _is_ your job, isn’t it? So you’re gonna have to let me _fuck_ you.”

 

“P-Please don’t..!”

 

But the older male ignored Eiji’s cries, climbing on top of the velvet bed, grabbing the both of his legs, he quickly spread them wide open.

 

“N-No! S-Stop it!” Eiji squirmed, trying to close his legs.

 

“Awe come on, ba- _by~_ ”

 

Eiji shivered when he heard that _name_ , only Ash was only allowed to call him that. Only him…

 

“A-Ash..! Ash!!” he cried out loudly.

 

Eiji was trembling, he wanted to end this whole entire _nightmare._

 

Swanson narrowed his eyes at the smaller boy, “Listen here you little _slut,”_ he harshly grabbed a handful of Eiji’s hair, pulling him. “You’re going to let me fuck you, whether you like it or not!”

 

“ _N-Nooo!!”_

 

Unfortunately, Eiji started screaming when he felt the pink lacy dress that he wore, being ripped off of him. Silk ripping, lace in shreds, revealing his lean and slightly curved body.

 

Suddenly the man’s hand snaked its way down to the Japanese boy’s lower abdomen, creeping close to his manhood, that was covered by underwear he wore.

 

“N-No! S-Stop..!” Eiji cried, shakingly.

 

As Swanson was ripping the seam of the underwear, Eiji felt large dirty hands cupping his thighs. _‘W-Why..? I don’t want th-this..!’_

 

Tears started to continuously flow out of his honey brown eyes.

 

“N-Nooooooo!!!!!” he practically begged, screaming loudly horrified.

  
•

 

Ash was trying to get a hold of his breath. Wiping the sweat off of his forehead, he looked over at Cain and Alex. “Meet me here when you’re all done clearing out those men!

 

“Right!”

 

Then the other two took off in the opposite direction, leaving the blond alone to deal with finding his beloved.

 

Ash sighed carefully walking around with his gun ready to fire at any moment possible.

 

He looked around the hallway, seeing rooms that were _vacant._ “That’s odd...usually they would be...occupied…” Ash thought aloud. He opened one door, but no one was there. So he checked the next room, leading with the same results. And then the next room, and the next.

 

_‘They’re all fucking empty..! Where the fuck is Eiji?!’_

 

Turning the corner, Ash spotted a door down the hall that read letters in a classy font,  _No Vacancy._

 

“Wait a minute...E-Eiji..?!” Ash’s heart panicked, he instantly ran over and tried opening the door but it wouldn’t budge. “Fuck this damn thing!” Ash growled pulling the trigger twice on the golden knob.

 

It popped immediately, and Ash kicked the door wide open.

 

“N-Nooooo!!!!” a voice screamed loudly.

 

Ash dropped his gun. He couldn’t believe what he saw….

 

Emotions of anger and sadness quickly vanquished throughout his mind. A broken-hearted feeling entered his body.

 

His green eyes had twinged of a fiery red. Seeing _that_ man on top of his _boyfriend_...his _precious_ _Eiji_...

 

“Y-You fucking piece of shit!!!” Ash growled, darting over, beginning to grab the collar of the male roughly.

 

Ash started to severely punch the older man.. His fist banging over and over against a stubbled face. “A-Agah..!”

 

“Fuck you!!” Ash yelled, now gripping his neck tightly.

 

Swanson twitched, “Haa…!” he couldn’t breathe.

 

Ash’s eyes then became stone _cold_ , as they pierced through the middle-aged man, “How. Fucking. Dare. You, _touch, my boyfriend!?_ You’re going to _fucking_ pay, motherfucker!!”

 

Throwing the man against the wall by his neck, Ash walked over and kicked him in the stomach, and then he went to the doorway and picked up his gun. Slowly aiming at Senator Swanson.

 

“P-Plea-”

 

_BANG!_

 

Ash pulled the trigger without hesitation.

 

_BANG! BANG!_

 

_He had to fucking pay for everything he’s done to Eiji._

 

_BANG!_

 

Ash kept firing more and more, seeing the blood of that sick fucker, seeping out from his chest and head.

 

_BANG!_

 

_BANG!_

 

Once Ash felt like it was enough he turned over to see Eiji, who was still crying and shivering.

 

The American tucked his gun away quickly and ran over to his lover. “Oh god...Eiji..! Baby...I’m s-so sorry! I’m sorry! _I’m sorry!!”_ Ash cupped Eiji’s wet cheeks. The Japanese boy sniffled…

 

Ash then untied the ribbon, freeing Eiji’s wrists. Eiji looked sadly up at the blond, yet he was actually happy...so happy to see him.

 

“A...Ash!!” he wailed, falling into the blond’s arms. “A-Ash!!” he hiccuped, as his hands clung onto the back of Ash’s jacket.

 

Now Ash started to cry. He felt like the _worst_ boyfriend ever. To see Eiji...crying while scared, screaming for help...Ash felt horrible.

 

Rubbing Eiji’s back in circles softly, the dark haired boy started to calm down a bit. Ash was with him, for real this time. He was in his safe protective arms. His body heat and scent, that comforted Eiji _so_ much!

 

Pulling him away slowly, Ash observed the ripped pink transparent dress that showed Eiji’s body. Green eyes looked down lower, and he also saw the seams of the lacy underwear in shreds.

 

“Fuck… Eiji, I’m so sorry..!” Ash sadly whispered.

 

“I-It’s o-okay...h-he didn’t r-ra...rape..m-me..” Eiji managed to say.

 

“Oh god...w-where did he touch you, baby?!”

 

Eiji’s lips quivered, slightly parting. It took him a few seconds but he spoke quietly, “H-He grabbed my l-legs...and spread them o-open..! A-And he started to rip everything I had o-on..!”

 

It pained Ash to hear his boyfriend’s pure voice sound so frighten and upset.

 

Ash leaned in to hug Eiji once more. “I’m here now. I’m here, baby…”

 

Eiji struggled to breathe, but he indulged himself with Ash’s warmth. Nuzzling in his chest.

 

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds.

 

“Can you walk, my love..?”

 

“Y-Yeah…”

 

Soon Ash helped him to get up slowly. “Here, baby…” the American teen took off his jacket and helped Eiji put it on, to cover up his body. The Japanese boy sniffed, smiling a bit, as he tightly hugged the jacket he wore, belonging to Ash.

 

“Don’t worry, Eiji. I’m going to take you home, you’re going to be safe. You’re going to be with me, okay my love?” Ash said while reassuring the smaller boy, cupping his cheeks.

 

Eiji nodded, with a few more tears slipping away. Ash lightly kissed the top of Eiji’s forehead, gently.

 

“Let’s go home now…”

  
•

 

Alex and Cain were waiting by the back entrance. They looked at the ground, patiently waiting Ash to return.

 

Suddenly Ash walked out, with Eiji in his arms, holding him like as if he was a noble prince and Eiji was his princess. The whole scene looked so beautiful yet heartbreaking.

 

Alex widen his blue eyes at Eiji’s appearance. Cain did the same. “E-Eiji..!”

 

“Shit...is he alright?!” Cain asked with concern.

 

“He’s...okay…” Ash murmured.

 

Alex looked at Eiji with sad eyes, he felt bad for the Japanese boy. To see him in such a state. “By the way, boss. Your car is here.” Alex pointed outside.

 

Kong stood by Ash’s car, while Bones and Sing were waiting on the sidewalk.

 

“Thanks Kong, I appreciate it.” Ash said.

 

“No problem boss! Eiji, I hope you feel better…” he said sadly. Eiji gave a small smile, “Thank you..”

 

Bones and Sing watched as Ash helped Eiji into the passenger seat. Then Ash got in the driver’s seat, closing the door.

 

As the window rolled down, Ash looked at the five of them. “Guys...thank you really…”

 

Cain chuckled, “No problem man, now we all gotta go before the police hits the scene.”

 

“Wait! What about Golzine, did you get caught?” Sing frowned.

 

Ash stared at the Chinese teen, “You know I don’t, it was all quick and neat, mainly ‘cuz of Alex and Cain.”

 

“Oh...okay...h-hurry up and leave though!”

 

“I am, kiddo.”

 

Alex looked around, “Alright, we gotta head out too.”

  
•

 

Later that evening when Ash and Eiji arrived at their apartment building, Ash had an arm around Eiji’s waist, making sure he stayed close to him. They walked to the elevator and pressed a button.

 

Eiji was standing behind Ash that way someone else didn’t see his half naked body. “Don’t worry...we’re almost home…” Ash quietly whispered, hugging Eiji once more.

 

When the doors opened, Ash and Eiji quickly walked to find the front door of their apartment.

 

Locking the door, Ash sighed.

 

“Ash…” Eiji suddenly spoke.

 

The taller male turned to look at him, “Yes, baby?”

 

“C-Can you...take a bath with me..?” Eiji shyly asked.

 

A couple minutes later the two were snuggled up together in the large bath tub, and all could be heard were a couple of sobs coming from Eiji.

 

“It’s okay, baby… We’re together now…” Ash softly said, pressing his lips onto Eiji’s cheek.

 

Eiji whimpered as he was resting his head on Ash’s damp chest, “Y-You’re not going to leave me...r-right?”

 

“No, I’m never going to leave you. No, baby.” Ash softly answered.

 

“D-Do you love me..?”

 

“Eiji, I love you so much more than you could ever think. I love you no matter what. Baby, I’m sorry this happened to you, but you said he didn’t rape you right..?”

 

Eiji nodded in response, “Y-Yeah, but he was a-about to…”

 

“That bastard…” Ash mumbled. _‘Thank god I made it there just in time, man…’_

 

The Japanese boy sighed, taking a deep breath. “I-I’m g-gonna be fine..! I just know it! I trust you Ash, more than anyone.”

 

“Eiji…”

 

The dark haired boy smiled, “I’m just so happy...that my prince saved me…”

 

Ash smiled.

 

But then Eiji lowered his eyelids, leaning in a bit closer to Ash’s face. His pink lips gently pressed onto firm ones, making Ash taking the lead. It was slow yet savory, and then eventually their tongues collided with passion.

 

“M-Mmm~ A-Ahhshh..”

 

The blond made Eiji whine as he shifted in the tub, with water splashing, placing his hands on the smaller boy’s back.

 

Pulling away hesitantly, they huffed a bit, trying to breathe. Both of their eyes were half-lidded, lost in one another.

 

“I love you, Eiji…”

 

Eiji gave his boyfriend a hug, “I love you too, Aslan~”

 

But Ash felt guilty, _so_ guilty. None of this would’ve never had happen if he hadn’t brung Eiji to that restaurant in the first place.

 

_‘I-It’s all my fault...all of it…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :’,) hope you enjoyed


	17. Chapter 17

**Manhattan, New York, 2018**

 

It was Friday, and it was the afternoon as Ash held Eiji’s hand while they walked down the sidewalk together. It was colder than ever, in New York City.

 

The two made sure that they dressed warm as possible, after all it was December.

 

“Ash look!~” Eiji gasped as he was tugging his boyfriend’s hand, “What is it, baby?”

 

In front of them, sat a rather large teddy bear on display of the store window. It was fluffy and it’s fur had a warm golden brown color, along with a sash of a bow in a very beautiful shade of ivory green. It’s eyes were a dark brown, as well with a cute little smile sewn on the face.

 

Eiji’s eyes sparkled at the teddy bear on display. “It’s so cute~” he gushed, placing his hands on the window. Ash smiled walking up closer behind the dark haired boy, he placed his cold hands on Eiji’s warm ones. “Do you want it?”

 

The Japanese boy blushed turning around, “O-Oh! N-No, I was just saying it looks adorable!”

 

“But Christmas _is_ coming up soon, don’t you want a present?” Ash asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 

Eiji giggled as he _adjusted_ the scarf that Ash had on around his neck, “Oh Ash...I don’t need a present, you’re all I want!~”

 

 _‘Shit...I need to buy him that teddy bear no matter what..! He’s so selfless and cute...’_ Ash thought, super determined.

 

Then he flinched from almost falling, because the next thing he knew, he saw Eiji on his tippy toes. Looking up with his eyes closed, and his sweet peach lips were puckered out.

 

“Mmm?~~”

 

The blond stared down at his boyfriend, a little shocked due to them standing in public. Not like anyone would even care as much…

 

But he was unsure, so he tapped Eiji’s shoulder. Eiji opened his eyes a little disappointed, “What?? Why didn’t you kiss me?~ Ashhh~”

 

“I uh, umm, I don’t know…” Ash mumbled.

 

Eiji pouted. He enveloped his arms around Ash’s left one. “You’re silly! And yet _you_ were the _one_ who kissed me once in public!”

 

The American chuckled a bit. “Alright, but just a quick peck.” he offered, lifting up Eiji’s chin.

 

“Ehehehe!~”

 

Their lips met with pure delight, but even though it was short, Eiji felt ridiculously happy.

 

“I love you!!~”

 

Ash snorted, “Love you too, cutie.”

 

Suddenly Ash saw some people giving them dirty looks. He narrowed his green eyes, as he pulled Eiji close into his arms.

 

“Ash??” Eiji questioned with concern.

 

“It’s nothing, let’s go see Max and Mr. Ibe. Okay?” Ash smiled, brushing his thumb on Eiji’s lips.

 

Eiji lowered his eyelids, giving a small grin “Okay~”

  
•

 

“Hi guys!” Max greeted the two teens at the door. “Hey, _dad_ ” Ash casually said, walking inside the apartment with Eiji.

 

“Ei-chan! Ash!” Ibe smiled waving from the couch.

 

_‘GAHH?!’_

 

Eiji’s eyes went wide as saucers, “I-Ibe-san?!”

 

The older Japanese male gave a look of confusion. “Is something wrong..?”

 

Eiji stared into space, realizing that he wasn’t supposed to be suspicious on being surprised about anything different. But seeing Ibe-san with facial hair completely on his face was _definitely a_ _sight to see!_

 

“U-Uh nothing! Ahahaha!” Eiji laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Ash looked over at him, giving him a questioning look.

 

“Anyways Ei-chan, I found out that they have a Nori Nori shop here in New York!” Ibe announced.

 

_‘N-Nori...Nori..?’_

 

“Ash should take you one day. Then the both of you can buy clothes there!”

 

“Y-You mean that weird bird Eiji likes..?” Ash stuttered nervously. “Yeah!” Ibe said while getting something out of his bag.

 

The older Japanese man handed Ash a small pamphlet of the... _Nori Nori_ _store…_ “Oh my god…” Ash whispered slightly afraid.

 

Meanwhile on the other hand, Eiji had no idea what or who Nori Nori was. _‘Is it like some type of bird..?’_

 

Bending over to see the pamphlet in Ash’s hands, Eiji gasped in awe. “Kawaii!!~” he screamed, ripping the paper out of his boyfriend’s hands.

 

Ash backed up slowly, concerned over Eiji’s _odd_ behavior.

 

Max laughed while giving Ash a cup of coffee. “T-Thanks, dad...” the blond whispered. The older American nodded, “Looks like Eiji gets crazy in his own way too, huh?”

 

Ash gulped as he saw the Japanese boy smiling like no tomorrow, watching him squeeze the living life out of Ibe.

 

“Ahah-ah...E-Ei-chan...I can’t...breathe..!”

 

Then Eiji realized what he was doing and let go of Shunichi immediately. “Gomen Ibe-san…” he mumbled apologetic.

 

“No it’s okay, I haven’t seen you smile like that in so long. I hope you and Ash go there, it’s really nice.”

 

Eiji turned over to look at the blond, grinning ear to ear. Ash sighed shaking his head, “Don’t worry... _we’ll_ go…”

 

“BANZAIII!!!” Eiji yelled in excitement.

 

Ash couldn’t help but crack up at his boyfriend’s cheerfulness. It was the most cutest thing he’s ever seen. He loved Eiji so much, he couldn’t ever imagine him getting hurt of the sort.

 

He _had_ to protect Eiji. No matter the cost...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was shorter than usual, (haha Shorter :’,>) but next chapter animeAsh and mangaEiji will be taking things to another level of some sort :)) heheheheeheh I hope you enjoyed!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> animeAsh <3 mangaEiji  
> Love making ;)

**Manhattan, New York, 2018**

 

It was currently 12:03 pm. And while walking, Ash was watching Eiji talk to himself about all the _merchandise_ he’d see, at the Nori Nori store.

 

“You sure love that _weird bird…_ Anyways the store is supposed to be next to a Starbucks...so if you see one, tell me.” Ash explained, reading the pamphlet that Shunichi had given him yesterday.

 

Eiji nodded happily as he looked around the street, excitedly. Being in another world set in the future with _this Ash_ , wasn’t so bad after all.

 

The only thing Eiji had really didn’t thought about, was that the Ash he was dating technically wasn’t the same person from the 80s. But of course in all love and war, they both had the same voice and appearance.

 

Yet that wasn’t necessarily the point. Eiji was far  too interested in going to see this Nori Nori bird, that apparently _another_ him liked.

 

“Eiji, wait!” Ash called out to his boyfriend who was a little ahead of him in walking distance. The Japanese boy stopped and looked over, cutely tilting his head in curiosity.

 

“Baby, it’s right here.” Ash smiled, pointing over to a rather large store that said Nori Nori in big letters, along with the bird itself next to it.

 

Eiji gasped loudly in awe, covering his mouth with his hands. Unable to believe that it wasn’t a dream at all.

 

Ash wrapped his arm around Eiji’s waist, chuckling, “Alright, let’s go in.”

 

Eiji giggled when Ash held the door open specifically for him. “Thank you, Ash!~”

 

Walking in, Eiji let out another gasp once more. Inside the store was _HUGE!_ There was Nori Nori plushies on shelves, Nori Nori shirts and sweaters on clothing racks. And then there was Nori Nori water bottles, plates, freaking bento box sets, and mugs.

 

But that obviously wasn’t just it, Nori Nori stationary, duffle bags, pajamas, toothbrush sets. You name it, they have it.

 

“ _Holy_ _shit_ …” Ash whispered, actually impressed.

 

Just as the blond was about ask his boyfriend a question, he looked over and saw that he was already missing, possibly already going crazy over all the merchandise in the store.

 

But Ash didn’t realize that not only the store was huge, but there was _a lot_ of people in here!

 

“Great….now I’m officially lost…”

 

Ash sighed and looked around the store, observing a case of stairs leading to another area, with a sign reading: _Nori Nori Mini Cafe~_

 

“Shit...the fact that Starbucks is literally next door too, bold ass move they made.” Ash mumbled.

 

He noticed a pair of limited edition Nori Nori... _Converse…_ Ash was right about a bit overwhelmed “Oh god...there’s no end to this, isn’t there?”

 

“Ash!! Look!” Eiji shouted, rushing over with a dozen items in his arms. “I found us some shirts! We can match together! And I got these chopsticks too! And I found out they have Nori Nori manga!!~” He lifted up a sky blue shirt, with a print of the mascot bird on the front.

 

“And I’m going to wear this pink one!”

 

“Couple matching, huh?” Ash smirked while feeling the material of the shirt.

 

Eiji’s face then became red. Ash loved to tease him in any way capable, didn’t he? “But I found these cute pajamas too!”

 

“Is that all you want?” Ash inquired, while looking up from scrolling on his phone. “Mmm...I want to get these mugs for the apartment! Here hold this stuff, I’ll be right back!~”

 

Ash somewhat struggled a bit as he held all this _Nori Nori_ merchandise in his arms. It was rather heavy than expected.

 

_‘Aren’t I technically already buying Christmas gifts right now..? Nice…’_

 

Ash knew he still had to buy Eiji that teddy bear for sure. He’d have to look into it later, when he would head out sometime.

 

“I’m back!!~” Eiji’s voice chirped, he held a box of two mugs in his hands.

 

Ash smiled, “You ready?”

 

“Mhm!~”

 

The cashier at register couldn’t stop but kept giving compliments to Eiji and Ash both, saying on how adorable of a couple they were, or how romantic it was of Ash to spoil Eiji...spending $160 on all these items he wanted. Of course Eiji didn’t hear that, or else he’d freak.

 

“Have a splendid day, you two!~”

 

“You too, thank you!!” Eiji grinned while walking out the store with Ash’s arm around his shoulder.

 

“Thank you for buying me all this stuff, Ash. I’m really happy!~”

 

The American smiled as he held three bags in his right hand, “You’re welcome, baby. You deserve all of it, and _so_ much _more_.”

 

That led Ash’s words making the Japanese boy flustered.

 

_‘So cute….’_

 

•

 

A couple hours passed when they had got home, and Ash had already took a shower, so he was lounging on the couch. Wearing grey sweatpants with no shirt on, with the tv remote in his hand, flipping through several channels per second.

 

“Ugh...there’s nothing to fucking watch…” Ash muttered under his breath.

 

Eiji was supposedly already getting out of the shower.

 

“Ash!~” a sweet voice called.

 

_‘Or not…’_

 

The blond’s green eyes slowly glanced over, to only bulge wide open...to see Eiji wearing _short shorts_ with a Nori Nori logo on the bottom left corner, he was wearing his _new_ pajamas. _Obviously_ Ash didn’t take a good look at those pajamas before buying them, back at the store.

 

Ash took a whole moment to admire his boyfriend’s actual _booty shorts_. Smooth silky legs were exposed, while Eiji’s chest was covered by his short sleeved button up shirt. Along with his yellow house slippers covering his adorable feet.

 

So. _Fucking. Damn. Cute._

 

Eiji giggled as he twirled around, modeling his new pjs. “Isn’t it so cute?!~” he asked, waiting for the other teen’s opinion.

 

“ _Definitely._ ” Ash immediately blurted out.

 

“So,” Eiji bounced on top of Ash who still laid on the couch, laying his head on his arms, as they rested on Ash’s bare chest. “What are you watching, As-lan?~” Eiji asked in a cute sing-song voice.

 

Ash awkwardly looked back at the tv, responding with, “Nothing really in particular…”

 

Then Eiji’s face lit up, “Oh! I forgot, I wanna show you the manga you bought me!~” the dark haired boy stated, getting up off of the younger male.

 

As he walked away to find the books, Ash had a _good view_ of Eiji’s ass being _slightly peaked out_ of his _booty_ shorts.

 

“Fuck…” Ash muttered, he could slowly start to feel his dick getting hard from drowning in the sight of his cute boyfriend’s ass.

 

A few seconds later, Eiji returned with two copies of the manga in his hands. “See?—this one is in English, and this one is in Japanese! _Tada!~_ Now we can read it together!”

 

Ash forced a smile, trying not to let his boner be as noticeable. “That’s great...babe.”

 

But of course everything once again shifted his mind when Eiji was bending down to set the two books on the coffee table. _‘Wait a minute, is he...not wearing any underwear underneath...those shorts..?’_

 

Ash could feel more blood rushing down in his manhood, making his dick twitch, longing for Eiji. Absentmindedly he got up, and Eiji gave him a questioning look on his face. Slowly Ash made Eiji walk backwards, backing up, pinning him against a wall.

 

Eiji looked up, _innocently,_ “Ash..?”

 

The blond had a glisten in his green eyes, that he never showed before. Eiji blinked, becoming slightly flustered as his boyfriend’s face got closer and closer.

 

“You’re doing _this_ all on purpose, aren’t you baby?~” Ash whispered lowly, running his hand up Eiji’s shirt, rubbing his waist smoothly.

The Japanese boy’s face became more red, “W-What do you mean? Doing what on purpose..?”

 

Ash let out a chuckle, “Baby, you can’t fool me~ I know you’re trying to seduce me, and it’s working better than you probably planned. _See?_ ” he grabbed Eiji’s hand, guiding it over to his harden clothed manhood.

 

Eiji’s brown eyes widened in surprise, not expecting Ash to be _so rock hard_ down there. “W-Wow…” he whispered in awe.

 

“Mhm...you made this happen, baby~ So what do you want me to do to you?~” Ash huskily asked, licking his boyfriend’s earlobe.

 

“A-Ahh~ I-I don’t k-know…”

 

The American stared at the Japanese, moving his hands up and down his plush thighs slowly. Eiji trembled a bit from the pleasure, alarming Ash that he was sensitive to _these touches_.

 

“Don’t be shy, baby. Tell me what you want~”

 

Eiji’s eyelids then lowered, face flushing with a red hue. “ _Ma...Make love to me, Ash~”_ He said in a seductive voice, now pulling Ash closer to his face.

 

The blond smirked once more, “Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna make you _melt_ soon~” Ash eventually started to grind against Eiji’s shorts, making him let out soft moans.

 

“Ahhh~ Ash~”

 

The two then met each other by the lips, massaging and wetting their mouths.

But then suddenly Eiji pushed Ash away, making him startled. “Baby, did I do something wrong..?” Ash asked in concern, about to hold Eiji’s hand.

 

Eiji looked at the floor, with tears already dripping down from his eyes. “Eiji, I’m sorry...did I...force-”

 

“N-No! I just feel dumb! I...Ash I didn’t mean to lead you on...b-besides...after everything you’ve been through… This was a _stupid idea_ …” Eiji sniffed, he felt embarrassed. Had he been inconsiderate of Ash’s feelings on this..?

 

“Baby listen,” Ash began, cupping the dark haired boy’s cheek. “I _want_ to do this with _you_ , you’re not dumb, and this isn’t stupid. This is supposed to be about us...and our love for each other… I know that you feel bad about my past, but I want this moment with _you._ And it’s because I _love_ you.”

 

Eiji looked in Ash’s jade eyes, hearing those words. “B-But…” The blond cut him off, “I want to make love to you, like how you said. Don’t be embarrassed, baby. I’m here for you, like you’re here for me.”

 

Ash gently placed a kiss on Eiji’s cheek. “S-So I didn’t ruin the m-mood..?” the dark haired boy asked unsure. “Of course you haven’t, we only just have to build it up some more~” Ash smiled softly, eyelids lowering.

 

That _look_...it made Eiji feel like he was the only one in the world who existed for Ash...and it was true.

 

_Partially, since he was with this Ash instead._

 

Eiji then fluttered his eyes closed, parting his lips open for Ash to kiss him again. Wasting no time, Ash managed to slide his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth, sucking passionately.

 

“M-Mmph!~”

 

The kiss was becoming hot and irresistible to even bare. Eiji’s arms were around Ash’s neck, hands desperately palming his back, while he moaned lowly.

 

Ash pulled away, sighing as he moved his mouth to Eiji’s own neck. Beginning to take in his scent, he licked and licked, pressing soft kisses onto his lover.

 

Eiji flushed, “Ahh...mmm~”

 

He hooked his leg around the taller male’s waist, signaling that he wanted to be carried. “Take me...to the bed, Aslan~” he whispered hotly.

 

“With pleasure, baby~” Ash whispered, grabbing Eiji’s thighs and quickly lifting them both up, closer to his waist.

 

_Tonight was going to be fun~_

 

•

 

Sliding down Eiji’s cute little shorts, Ash cooed at his size. “Sh-Shut up!” Eiji blushed, crossing his legs.

 

“No baby, you’re hot as fuck no matter what~”

 

The Japanese pouted as he rubbed his foot against the American’s groin.

 

“Ahh..ahhh…”

 

Smirking, Eiji poked Ash’s nose. “Well~ Who’s hot as _fuck, now?~”_ he teased.

 

“Pshh… We’ll see when I _fuck_ _you_ soon~”

 

“Please do so~” Eiji said while he was pulling Ash in for another kiss.

 

A couple minutes later Ash was _scissoring_ inside of Eiji, making him moan beautifully. “Ahh!~ Haa...Ash!~ _Hurry up!~”_

 

The blond’s other hand pinched one of Eiji nipples, making him even more impatient. “This is your first time, right baby?~”

 

“Of c-course!~” Eiji gasped as Ash curled one of his fingers inside him.

 

Slipping his fingers out, Ash wiped his hand on his thigh. “I’m gonna prep myself and then I’ll start going in you, okay baby?”

 

Eiji nodded, while his hands clenched both sides of a pillow above his head. Ash covered himself with lubricant, making sure to get it all over completely. He had to do this right, to make love to Eiji.

 

Ash then took a deep breath, “Alright my love, I’m going in. Tell me to stop in case, and don’t hesitate, okay?”

 

Eiji smiled sweetly, “Mhmm~”

 

The tip of Ash’s cock rubbed a bit against Eiji’s hole, before it eventually slid inside.

 

“Ahh!”

 

“Are you okay?” Ash whispered looking down at Eiji’s face. “Y-Yes, g-go on Ash...make love to me~” the Japanese boy pleaded.

 

Ash then began to thrust slowly, causing Eiji to moan softly, spreading his legs wider.

 

“Aaahh~ Ugh~”

 

“Does it feel good...baby?~” Ash asked while moving back and forth a little bit faster. “Ohh Ash~ I f-feel great!~ Ahhh!~”

 

The blond panted as he got a hold of Eiji’s hips, pumping in and out more and more quicker. Both of them felt like they were on cloud nine of the sort. Feeling so free and high up, in pleasurable bliss.

 

Eiji then bucked his hips upwards, “Ahh! It feels s-so g-good!~”

 

Ash smirked as he leaned forward, sucking on Eiji’s neck lovingly. _‘Eiji...you’re so cute...so goddamn cute..!’_

 

“Mmm~ Aslan, m-more! Nnnghh..!” the Japanese boy purred.

 

Ash smirked, playfully kissing his boyfriend’s wet swollen lips, then murmuring sweet nothings in his ear.

 

Eiji gasped while hooking his leg around Ash’s waistline like from earlier, “M-More...please Ash!” he begged fluttering his thick dark lashes.

 

Picking up the pace, Ash started to move rapidly as he pumped Eiji’s _sweet spot_ perfectly~ “Ahhh...mm..y-yeah~” the smaller boy whimpered in delight.

 

“Ughh~ Eiji, baby...you’re so good~ Ahh!~” Ash moaned out, with his forearms in between his boyfriend’s head.

 

“Kiss m-me!~”

 

Without any hesitation, Ash took his own lips and crashed them onto Eiji’s pink luscious ones.

 

Audible moans were constantly filling up the room, along with the scent of pure vanilla sex, making Eiji hazy.

 

The bed started to move along with Ash’s thrusts, creaking with Eiji’s beautiful gasps.

 

“Oh god, Aslan! Y-Yes!!~ Aahh~” Eiji cried while his body trembled. The American kept launching back and forth, eagerly wanting more and more sensation.

 

“I love you…!~ I love you, baby~”

 

Leaning in down more, Ash’s lips dragged on Eiji’s chest, tasting the thin coat of sweat along his wet tongue.

 

The Japanese boy bit his lower lip holding back a muffled moan, “No my love, keeping singing~ Don’t stop, baby~ You’re so beautiful~” Ash sweetly said.

 

“Ohh~ Aslan~ I love you, t-too!”

 

Soon enough, the couple reached their climax.

 

With pure strings of white shooting up from Eiji’s dick, Ash huffed while pulling out from his boyfriend’s hole. “Baby, you did so well~”

 

Eiji blushed as he hugged Ash closely, “You too, Ash~ I love you~”

 

“I love you always, Eiji~”

 

Then the two fell asleep, getting lost in a wonderful dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is wayyyy longer than last chapter or any other chapter, holy shit...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chinatown, New York, 1985**

 

_SLAM!_

 

“A _romantic_ relationship?! Pshhh… Ahahaha! Th-That’s _so...perfect!”_

 

“And why do you say that, Mr. Yut-Lung?” Blanca calmly asked, as he carefully observed the young Chinese male.

 

“Pshh, why you ask?! Oh Blanca!~ Just think about it, for Christ’s sake! Ash Lynx’s _boyfriend_ is that _Eiji Okumura_ boy! Do you know how weakening this is for Ash?!”

 

“It’s so pathetic! _And Eiji..._ hah! How dense is he?! To tell Golzine that he’s _Ash’s boyfriend?!”_

 

“Could it be that you’re jea-”

 

“SHUT UP! Shut up…” Yut-Lung mumbled, furrowing his brows, playing with a thick strand of his long black hair.

 

“Go to your room, goodnight Blanca…”

 

The tall man nodded, “Very well, sir. May you get a good night's rest.” With that Blanca closed the door, leaving Yut-Lung sitting there gazing out the window.

 

_‘Blanca...you’re stupid… Me? J-Jealous..?!’_

 

“Tch...as if!”

  
•

 

Ash stared up at the ceiling.

 

He couldn’t sleep. He just couldn’t stop thinking about Eiji’s safety and happiness. What could Ash do..? He wished this had never happened, Eiji almost being... _raped…_

 

_‘God…’_

 

The blond frowned. He realized that neither Max _nor_ _Shunichi_ knew about this whole incident. And the fact that they knew Ash had told them that he and Eiji were dating….doesn’t help as much now…

 

Especially since he told them all that, during a _fake relationship…_

 

He’s _gonna_ have to _tell_ them soon eventually.

 

_‘Shunichi would be mad as fuck if I told him what happened to Eiji… And I don’t even know what Max would say in this case…’_

 

Ash closed his eyes for a moment, hoping to try and fall asleep from all these problems, at least temporarily…

 

But suddenly he heard a loud gasp of air, following along with a weeping voice.

 

“Nooooo!!!” Eiji screams echoed throughout the room.

 

“A-Ash!!? Ashh?!?” He looked around frightened as tears were flowing onto his face.

 

When his dark brown eyes met green ones, he drastically broke down even more. Eiji sobbed, immediately throwing himself to the blond.

 

Ash felt his protective boyfriend mode go off all over again, as he quickly wrapped his arms around Eiji’s waist and back.

 

He hugged Eiji tightly in his hold, gently whispering, “Shhh...baby…shhh...I’m right here… It’s okay, I’m here, Eiji. I’m right here with you…” He already didn’t want to see his boyfriend cry like this anymore, it was too much. “Ashh..! Tell me it’s not a d-dream..!”

 

“No baby, this isn’t a dream. I’m right here by your side.”

 

Rubbing Eiji’s back in small circles was the next part, along with more whispers of sweet little nothings. The Japanese boy clenched his fists, sobbing on Ash’s chest.

 

If anything could hurt Ash’s heart, then it was Eiji saying, “Ash..! I’m s-scared..!”

 

“I know baby...I know...but don’t worry about it, I’m protecting you. It’s okay, let it out my love…” Ash whispered in a gentle tone, he sighed inhaling Eiji’s sweet faint-like scent.

 

“I wish I was better…”

 

“What..?”

 

Eiji looked up at Ash, face stained with tears. “Ash...I wish I could do better...for my dad…”

 

The blond stared confused but curiously, “What do you mean, baby?”

 

“My dad’s in the hospital...he’s _been_ in the hospital...for _so long…_ I don’t think he’ll ever get better, Ash...” Eiji sniffled wiping his face.

 

“Wait...why is he in the hospital..?”

 

“Because...he has liver failure...a-and before I came here, I would work so hard...to help my mom pay with the medical bills, and everything else. B-But even then when I was helping her...s-she started to see other m-men..!”

 

The Japanese boy shivered while Ash held him in his arms, sobbing his heart out. “L-Like...does she even care about what I think..?! How my little sister Emi feels?! And how could she d-do that behind dad’s back?!”

 

Listening to all of this made Ash realize that he didn’t know _a thing_ about Eiji’s family. But for some reason, it sounded more painful than _his_ _own._

 

_His mother seeing other men..? While her husband is in the hospital…? While Eiji would work hard to help support mainly his little sister..?_

 

_‘That’s...fucked up…’_

 

“Baby...why didn’t you tell me all this earlier..?”

 

Eiji rested his head on Ash’s chest, with his hand curled up by his face. “I didn’t want...no… It’s because I had to be strong for you, Ash. You’re more hurt than I’ll ever be…”

 

“Eiji… You’re hurting too, and I want to be here for you, like how I am right now, holding you in my arms.”

 

“Ash…”

 

“Baby, it’s my turn. It should’ve my turn awhile ago… I know I always managed to keep my feelings to myself, but lately...I’ve been showing them more along with yours. Eiji, I don’t want you to bottle up any of your true feelings, anymore. You shouldn’t have to keep quiet about your feelings, you deserve to able to talk about these things with me.” Ash said while he looked into Eiji’s glossy eyes.

 

The dark haired boy gave a small smile, sniffling a bit. “The reason why I didn’t like my height was because when I used to pole vault, everyone on the team was taller than me. And usually the competitors aren’t so short like me...so I would have to try _extra hard_ , to match up with them…”

 

_‘So that’s why…’_

 

“But Ash, I love my height either way now..! I love it that you’re taller than me…” Eiji blushed averting his eyes away from Ash’s face.

 

The blond smiled, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek, “Eiji, you’re the most hardworking person I know… Oh baby...I’m sorry that you went through that...and even now… You deserve the whole world!”

 

“Ash...you know that _you_ deserve the world more than anyone… And I want to make sure that it happens…”

 

Ash felt warm inside, his heart filled up with love. His Eiji...thinks he deserves the world..?

 

God, how much he loves him... _so_ _much..._

 

Eiji nodded slowly, while his mouth slightly open almost hesitating to speak, “N-Ne Ash?— do you think it’s possible if...one day...you’d come to Japan _with me?”_

 

Ash’s jade eyes twinkled at that question, the scenario filled his head. In Japan, with his precious boyfriend...in peace..holding hands...and just loving each other...with no care in the world…

 

“Baby, I would _love_ _to._ What would we do there..?”

 

Eiji then giggled in excitement, shifting his position on Ash. “Welll~ There’s lots of things we can do! For example, we can visit the temples, attend festivals, visit my favorite arcade, and go to a hot springs!~”

 

The American chuckled at his boyfriend. He was a fond of his natural cuteness. Eiji was not like any other person he’s met, the kindness he’d show to others, how warm and homely he was.

 

Ash sometimes wonder how his own personality clashed and yet got along with Eiji’s?

 

“And all the food we can eat!~”

 

 _Now,_ of course Ash loved his Eiji, everything about him. But then there was…

 

“ _Like natto~ Hehehe!~”_

 

_Natto._

 

Ash made a yuck face as soon as Eiji said those words. “You’re so cute when you make that face! Awee, does _my prince_ still hate natto?~” Eiji cooed as he playfully tapped the other male’s lips.

 

 _“Curse natto…”_ Ash muttered under his breath.

 

•

 

A couple minutes later after of just chatting with each other, Ash eventually felt Eiji’s body go limp on top of his, signaling that his boyfriend had fallen back asleep.

 

_‘Eiji...he’s so good...so pure...too wonderful to be in this situation that we’re in…’_

 

 _“Unlike you…”_ a voice said.

 

Ash shook his head, as he ignored the strange voice.

 

_Izumo…_

 

The town were Eiji was born in, it sounded somewhat similar to Cape Cod in a way for some reason. Not that Ash would actually visit Cape Cod again. But hearing about Izumo made Ash drawn to the idea of visiting Japan, to be with Eiji.

 

The blond let out a sigh, looking over at his boyfriend, whom looked so peaceful unlike earlier. Eiji now slept soundly by him in their bed. His chest rising up and down slowly, soft breathing, face adorable as ever.

 

“Good night, baby. I love you…” Ash whispered after giving a small kiss on Eiji’s cheek. Then he closed his eyes for the night, to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I’ve been dead tired this week *falls on floor* but I realized it’s Thursday and it’s been a week since last chapter, so I was like “I got a document saved, just edit some of it and boom!”
> 
> Don’t worry, a Christmas chapter will come up later on, animeAsh and mangaEiji. And then MORE focus on mangaAsh and animeEiji, they’ll probably go see Max and Ibe too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this romance, like my heart is really soft.

**Manhattan, New York, 2018**

 

Today was Christmas, and finally after several years...Ash would be spending it with someone he loves.

 

He sat in the bed already awake. Turning over, he started to shake Eiji to wake him up.

 

“Eiji~ Wake up, my love~”

 

The dark haired boy whined, “Mmm…” Shifting he felt a pair of lips pressing softly on the back his neck, making his heart beat like confetti popping.

 

Eiji gripped the blanket tighter as he was still being shook gently, hearing soft loving whispers in his ear. He couldn’t just help but curve his lips into a smile.

 

“Come on, baby...wake upp~” Ash cooed.

 

Eiji giggled, turning his body to face his boyfriend. Ash smiled, leaning down to kiss Eiji’s cheek, “Did you sleep okay?”

 

“Mhmm...”

 

Ash chuckled softly, “Merry Christmas, baby~ I love you.”

 

Eiji widened his eyes, “Oh..! Merry Christmas, Ash!~ I love you too!~” He smiled.

 

Ash admired Eiji’s beauty, his face with rosy cheeks, cute button nose, big warm brown eyes, and god...those pretty, _glossy_ , _luscious_ lips.

 

“God...you’re so _beautiful_ , baby…” Ash thought aloud, making Eiji giggle once more. “And you’re so very _handsome, Aslan~”_

 

The blond blinked, face reddening by the compliment smoothly given back at him.

 

Eiji wrapped his slender arms around Ash’s neck, pulling him closely. “Ash?~” Eiji’s lashes fluttered, as he looked up innocently at the American.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I love you~”

 

Ash smiled softly, “I love you too, baby.”

 

Eiji started to get lost in his boyfriend’s eyes, “Aslan~ I want a kiss~” he sighed seductively.

 

“What baby?”

 

The Japanese boy suddenly inched his head up, meeting Ash’s lips with his own. Ash was taken by surprise as Eiji started to mesh his lips against Ash’s, in various angles.

 

Their faces became hot as they were kissing with no care in the world. So _warm_ and _good_ , the feeling of being _loved_ , just so _amazing._

 

Eiji purred while underneath Ash’s body, only he could feel like this with someone, and that was Ash Lynx.

 

Ash then pulled away, sitting up. “Baby, I’d love to continue, but I wanted to ask you if you’d like open your present that I have for you?”

 

Eiji gasped, slightly beginning to frown. “Oh no...I don’t have anything for you though,” he looked genuinely guilty. “I’m sorry, Ash…”

 

The blond shook his head, “No baby, don’t be sorry. I already have everything I could ask for, and it’s you being in my life. I’m so grateful for you, Eiji.”

 

Eiji began to blush red, he smiled shyly.

 

“Come on, I wanna give your present to you!!” Ash eagerly said, beginning to lift the Japanese boy up in his arms. He playfully spun around with Eiji, as they both laughed in pure happiness.

 

“Ahaha~ Ash!!”

  
•

 

The two sat on the floor by their Christmas tree that they decorated a couple days before. Ash had bought it, and he was happy to decorate it with the person he loved. He hadn’t celebrated Christmas in so long with anyone he loved, so it felt... _nice…_

 

“Here you go, baby.” Ash handed Eiji a rather large box. Eiji blinked, smiling in confusion. “Ash...what’s this?? Why is the box so big??!”

 

The blond smirked, “Can’t find out unless you open _it~”_

 

Eiji rolled his eyes as he removed the ribbon off of the large box. Then he began to unwrap it quickly, now with his hands lifting the top off.

 

Once he settled the lid down, Eiji leaned forward and gasp loudly.

 

Pulling out of the box, he squealed in happiness.

 

“Oh my gosh!! _No way..!_ ” Eiji said in disbelief looking at Ash with his mouth agape.

 

“Ash!!! _Oh my gosh!!_ The _teddy bear!!_ _Aweee~_ It’s so _cuteee!!~”_

 

The same teddy bear with the golden fur from the other day, that was on display on the store window, was in Eiji’s hands. For some reason the smile looked even brighter than the day Eiji saw it sitting in the window..

 

Eiji then began to cry. “Baby?!” Ash scooted over quickly to his boyfriend in concern. Eiji turned to look at the American, sniffling as he had a big smile on his face. “T-Thank you...I’ll cherish it _...f-forever~”_

 

Then Eiji bounced on top of Ash lovingly. “Thank you, thank you!!! I love you so much, Ash!!~”

 

The blond could only laugh as his heart was warm, filling with glee. “I’m glad you like it, baby. I love you too.”

 

Eiji then turned over to the teddy bear, grabbing it. He giggled as he hugged the bear close to his chest.

 

•

 

A couple hours passed, and Eiji was observing as Ash struggled to stick gingerbread pieces for a gingerbread house that they were trying to build.

 

“I swear to god...if you don’t stay up..!”

 

“Maybe you should add more frosting on the foundation..?” Eiji suggested.

 

Ash gave a small smile to his boyfriend, “You’re probably right.”

 

After a couple minutes of adding more frosting on the bottom, the walls of the gingerbread stood up straight and Ash then applied more frosting to put up the roof.

 

“There!!” Ash sighed in relief, stretching his arms in the air. “Yay!! You did it, Ash!” Eiji cheered, clapping his hands happily.

 

The blond winked at the Japanese teen, “Now, you ready to decorate this house of ours?~”

 

“Yup!~ Let’s start off with the gum drops!”

 

Around 20 minutes later passed and the gingerbread house was half finished, while the half of the candy was still all over the table, frosting smeared on the surface. Ash was busy teasing Eiji by applying sugary frosting onto his cheek.

 

“H-Hahaha! Ash, stopp!~” Eiji giggled, trying to push his boyfriend away. “Awee, but you looked so yummy though~” Ash playfully pouted.

 

Eiji rolled his eyes, sitting on the sofa. “You can’t eat me, Ash!”

 

But in a split second, Ash applied frosting on Eiji’s neck and smirked, “Stay just like that for me, baby. And I’ll be able to taste you~”

 

Then Eiji widen his eyes in surprise when he felt the blond suddenly start to suck and kiss on his neck. “W-What are y-you doing, A-Ash?!”

 

Licking his lips, the blond whispered lowly, “You taste like strawberries and cream, baby~”

 

“Ashh!~ Y-You liar! You’re still _...ahh..._ continuing..! S-Stopp~” Eiji shivered, looking at the living room window as Ash kept licking his neck lovingly.

 

“ _Ashh...ahh~_ P-Please... _ahh~”_

 

Then Ash pulled away, gazing down at Eiji’s rose blushed face. He wanted to kiss him, so _badly_. Ash felt so lucky that he was even allowed to kiss Eiji at all. “Can I kiss you, _princess?~”_

 

The Japanese boy’s eyes became half lidded slowly, falling into Ash’s intoxicating charm. _“Yes…”_ Eiji simply said in a desperate manner.

 

Ash immediately pressed his lips, turning them against Eiji’s. The pressure was just sweet yet gentle. But Eiji already couldn’t get enough of it. His arms snaked around his boyfriend’s body, along with his legs.

 

_So much for making a gingerbread house..._

  
•

 

Several giggles and splashes of water could be heard from the bathroom. The door was shut, and _even locked._ Inside, the bathroom was a bit foggy with a warm atmosphere surrounding the room.

 

Eiji’s brown eyes glowed while he was on top of Ash, straddling him playfully. While Ash’s hands were on Eiji’s hips, slightly fondling with his ass.

 

The Japanese boy hummed in delightful pleasure, with his arms trapping Ash’s neck.

 

_“As~lan~”_

 

Smirking, Ash ran his dripping hands up his lover’s smooth back. Making him tingle in sensation from the droplets of water rolling down his bare back.

 

Small kisses were exchanged between them both, from the lips to the collarbone. Ash and Eiji were lost in love with each other’s touch.

 

It couldn’t be helped. Ash just genuinely felt like that this alone time with Eiji, was so tender and pure.

 

_“Baby…”_

 

“Huh?”

 

“I noticed that you have such a _needy_ face when I make love to you~” Ash chuckled as he pecked his boyfriend’s hand.

 

A flustered Eiji whimpered in embarrassment. “B-But it felt _so_ good..!~” Now the Japanese boy was pouting, lower lip all out.

 

“It did? I’m glad, baby. Your prince wants to make sure that he _pampers_ his princess _correctly~”_ The blond whispered in a sultry tone, rubbing his hands in a circular motion on Eiji’s ass.

 

“Ashh…mmm..”

 

Green eyes flickered at those beautiful sounds, “Say please, baby.”

 

“Ashh, _more please~_ ” Eiji whined.

 

“Is my bunny still _sensitive?~”_ Ash purred, gripping Eiji’s ass a bit.

 

“Mmhmm!~ Y-Yes!~” Eiji moaned into the crook of the American’s neck. He _loved_ being pampered by Ash. How his firm yet warm hands would touch him, making Eiji fall madly in love more, every second.

 

The dark haired boy smiled sweetly, gently kissing Ash’s lips. “Merry Christmas, Aslan~”

 

“Merry Christmas, Eiji~”

 

 _‘If only we could stay like this forever…’_ Ash sighed. Being like _this_ …made him almost forget everything about being a gang leader, discovering Banana Fish, and taking on Dino.

 

This playfully, sweet, yet gentle romance that he had with Eiji, was already captivating as it is. Ash wanted to be free, and just run away with Eiji some place. Where no one could ever bother them.

 

But in the end, Ash knew he couldn’t...but he chose this relationship regardless, he promised he’d protect Eiji, along with the fact that it was a secret. And part of him wouldn’t go back...he wasn’t willingly enough.

 

But _someone else_ was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I was kinda nervous to publish this chapter. 😂😂😂 But I was like, “The readers might like it!”  
> So ;) there’s that!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter aye! :’,)

**Manhattan, New York, 1986**

 

It was as a couple days after New Years had ended, and it was a Monday afternoon.

 

Ash was sitting at his desk, finalizing some information about Banana Fish on his computer. He sighed, backing away in his chair. Ash looked over at the window, admiring the view of the city, sun setting with colors of coral and lavender swirling. Taking off his glasses, he rubbed his temples.

 

Ever since the incident with Eiji being kidnapped and almost being raped, Ash was making sure that Eiji always safe and sound. Ash even promised to Eiji that he would try his best to have alone time with him. Just so Eiji knew that he was loved and cared for.

 

“Ash..?”

 

The American spun his head over at the direction of the voice. There Eiji stood by the doorway, only wearing one of Ash’s white t-shirts. It reached almost to his thighs, and _boy_ did Eiji look _adorable._

 

“What’s up, babe?” Ash smiled, patting his lap, signaling for Eiji to come sit. The Japanese boy blushed, shyly making his way over.

 

He slowly sat himself onto the blond’s lap, feeling his waist being wrapped up by Ash’s arms. Eiji closed his eyes, feeling at ease.

 

Suddenly Ash pecked his lips on Eiji’s cheek, making him giggle.

 

“I love you, baby~” Ash whispered softly.

 

The dark haired boy turned his body a bit, bringing to cup Ash’s face with his hands. Brown and green eyes stared at each other lovingly.

 

Eiji’s lips met Ash’s, pressing gently against one another’s.

 

They held each other close, enjoying the kiss they shared, warming up gradually. Ash placed one hand to grab Eiji’s leg, while the other was on his hip.

 

Eiji hummed happily, as fingers traced the blue shirt Ash had on.

 

Then the kiss broke.

 

“What are _you_ doing wearing _my_ shirt, hm?~” Ash smiled with his eyelids lowered, while sliding his hands up Eiji’s back. The Japanese boy blushed, with his hands on the American’s shirt collar. “I just...like wearing your clothes...I love your scent, Ash~”

 

“Baby, you’re adorable. You know that, right?~”

 

“Mhmm~ Only for you, Ash. I’m _yours_ only~” Eiji said in a dreamy voice. Ash then nodded, with his fingers making their way to Eiji’s nipples.

 

“Ahh..!”

 

Rubbing them slowly, Ash watched as Eiji’s facial expression was breathtakingly gorgeous. “Ahh...Ash touch me more…”

 

Already, Eiji’s dick was becoming hard in an instant. He was getting excited by the second.

 

“My little princess is something else~ How about this, baby?” Ash teased, slipping off the white tee off of Eiji, and began to suck on the buds.

 

“A-Ahhh!~ Aslan~” Eiji moaned loudly.

 

The chair creaked, meaning that Ash had gotten off and was already walking him and Eiji to their bedroom.

 

Once they were on the bed, Ash wasted no time getting back to where they were. “Where do you want me to touch you, princess?~”

 

Eiji looked up at Ash with illustrious brown eyes. “Anywhere~ Just touch me already, my prince~”

 

Just as Ash was about to make his move, the sound of a doorbell rang. “Fuck..!” the blond hissed in annoyance.

 

_‘Shit! I forgot Max and Shunichi were coming over..!’_

 

“Nooo…” Eiji pouted, body all arched up, wiggling his hips.

 

The American frowned, caressing his lover’s cheek. “Sorry baby, later tonight we’ll continue~”

  
•

 

A couple minutes later, Max and Shunichi were sitting in the living room with Ash, talking each other. And Eiji was boiling some tea in the kitchen, preparing some snacks.

 

“So how’s the _married life?~_ ” Max winked.

 

The American teen rolled his eyes, “Very funny, pops.”

 

“Oh come on, Ash. You’re supposed to be a good _husband_ to your _little_ _housewife._ Isn’t that right Eiji?”

 

Eiji blushed, walking over with a silver tray of mugs in his hands. “Ash...Ash is good to me!” he responded shyly, handing a mug to Ibe.

 

“Arigatou, Ei-chan.” the older Japanese male said.

 

“Thanks, baby.” Ash smiled, taking his own mug.

 

Max watched curiously, “So...you have pet names for each other too?”

 

‘Ugh…’ Ash got up and walked over to Max’s direction, bending over he whispered, “Max, I need to talk to you about something...in private.”

 

The older man nodded.

 

So then the two went outside to the balcony, leaving Eiji and Ibe alone in the living room.

 

“So, what advice you need from your old man? Hahaha!! Just know that I never had relationship with guys, so my advice might not wor–”

 

“Remember that mission I told you about? How me and Eiji were on it together..?” Ash started, looking down at the view.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

Ash’s fingers gripped the mug, nervously. “When I was about to shoot Ambassador Cousineau in the restroom...he told me I should be worried about Eiji.”

 

“Worried..? What do you mean?” Max raised a brow, slightly confused.

 

“Eiji was...kidnapped...and I tried going after him, but the car that he was in...took him away so fast. Then the next day I gathered up my guys in groups to search for him. Turns out that Sing found out Eiji was at...C-Club Cod…”

 

Ash now clenched the mug in his hands. Max widened his blue eyes, “Club Cod?! What the fuck, Ash?!”

 

“I saved him seconds before he was raped, Max!” Ash yelled.

 

“Fucking Golzine..! Fuck him and his men..! I was _so scared_...that Eiji was going _t-to_ _be_ _r-raped!_ I was planning on telling you and Mr. Ibe...b-but I just...I just _had_ to make sure that Eiji was safe first..!”

 

“Ash...did you even tell Eiji that you guys were on a mission, that night?”

 

The blond avoided eye contact with Max. “No…I didn’t tell him, I only told him we were on a date...I thought that this would run smo-”

 

“Smoothly?! Ash, I know that you love Eiji...but if your gonna be reckless like this..then maybe you should just...just…”

  
•

 

“Is Ash treating you well, like you said?” Ibe-san inquired. Eiji blushed, “Y-Yes! He is! Everyday...he does...and he loves me, Ibe-san..!”

 

The older Japanese male smiled, “That’s good Ei-chan. He’s keeping you safe, right?”

 

Eiji fiddled with his fingers, “As best as he can…”

 

_Shhiwsh!_

 

The sound of the sliding door opened from the balcony, Eiji looked over and saw Ash and Max stepping back inside the room.

 

“Shunichi, we gotta go meet up with Charlie soon.” Max stated, glancing over at Ash.

 

“Oh right! Well, nice seeing you two. And happy late New Years!” Shunichi said smiling.

 

Eiji nodded, “Happy late New Years to you guys too!”

 

Ash stood by the couch, looking down at the floor. “Ash, remember.” Max said staring at the blond teen.

 

“Right…”

 

Soon after the older men left, Eiji giggled and hugged Ash, while on his tippy toes. “Ash~ I love youu!~”

 

The blond gave a small smile, “I love you too, baby…”

 

_“Shut up! You don’t even deserve to love him!”_

 

Ash sighed, turning away from his boyfriend. Eiji blinked, “Ash? Are you okay?”

 

“Y-Yeah, I just have a headache…”

 

“Oh! Want me to get you some pills?”

 

Ash shook his head, “No baby, I’ll just take a nap, okay?”

 

“Awe, okay… Feel better!~ I’m gonna start cooking dinner soon!”

 

“Alright.”

 

As Ash walked to their bedroom, he threw himself on the bed.

 

“God… Max is right...I’m so fucking reckless… Baby...I don’t want to do this to you...but I’m gonna have to…”

 

A tear rolled down Ash’s cheek, as he covered his face in fear.

 

_‘This isn’t what I want...but I might have to do this to you, Eiji…’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( Can we speculate what happened between Max and Ash? And yup, 1986 bitches!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten! ;D Enjoy!~

**Manhattan, New York, 2019**

 

Eiji sighed happily, resting his face with his hands, as he stared into space. It seemed like nothing else mattered to him, but Ash.

 

 _How handsome he was_ ~ Soft golden hair, blond lashes, his shiny jade eyes, and _his smile…_

He was all Eiji’s. And Eiji was all Ash’s.

 

_“Baby~” Ash smiled at him lovingly, with his hand out. Eiji blushed pink, taking his hand. The blond pressed his lips on the Japanese boy’s cheek, while placing his other hand on the back of Eiji’s waist._

 

_“I wish I could marry you…” Eiji whispered softly, leaning his head on Ash’s chest, as they were slow dancing, with no care in the world._

 

_Ash chuckled, “Then let’s…” Eiji looked up, a bit surprised. “Will you be Eiji Callenreese for me, baby?~”_

 

_A smile spread onto Eiji’s face, “Aslan~ Of course!~” His heart beat happily._

 

_Then the two’s faces met, Ash’s jade eyes looked into honey ones. His smooth lips drew closer and closer..._

 

“Uhh...Ei-chan? Are you okay??”

 

Eiji’s eyes were half-lidded, lost in his daydream of his handsome American.

 

Ibe waved his hand rapidly in front of the young teen, trying to gain his attention. They were currently at a coffee shop, since Ibe hadn’t been able to see Eiji as often. He was quite worried about the young Japanese boy. But he’d finally gotten a chance to take him out for lunch.

 

 _“Aslan~”_ Eiji whispered lowly, peach lips puckering up slowly.

 

Ibe raised a brow, confused. “Eh? What did you say, Ei-chan?” Suddenly Eiji snapped out of his thoughts of Ash, and fluttered his lashes several times before realizing what he had just said.

 

“Ahhhh…! N-Nothing Ibe-san!! Ahahahahaha!!~”

 

“Oh...okay then. So have you been taking any pictures, like landscapes?” Ibe asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

Eiji’s face brighten up, “Oh!! I have!! I take many pictures of As-AH! ANIMALS! Ahaha!~ Like puppies and kittens!”

 

Ibe chuckled, “Taking pictures of cute things, huh Ei-chan? Well, that’s okay I suppose.”

 

In truth, Eiji _did_ take many pictures of mainly _Ash._ And there would be pictures with both of them together, mainly on Eiji’s phone. _Cute things_ , like Ash kissing Eiji’s cheek, or using these cool camera lenses called ‘ _filters’_. A thing Eiji had recently discovered on his phone, with an app for ‘ _filters’_ specifically.

 

It was all fun for Eiji and the blond.

 

Then the Japanese teen took a bite of his shortcake, moaning in bliss from the taste.

 

Ibe laughed, “Is it good?”

 

Eiji cleared his throat and nodded, “It tastes just like when me and Ash kis-AHHHHH IT TASTES LIKE CANDY!!! YUM! HAHAH!”

 

_‘What’s wrong with me today?!’_

 

Ibe blinked, confused, “When you and Ash eat candy?”

 

Eiji nervously laughed, scratching his head. “Y-Yes! It’s like really sugary and stuff..!”

 

“Oh Ei-chan...I kinda find it hard to believe that you’re only nineteen. You have such a baby face, that it makes me feel whole! Like the son I’ve never had.”

 

Even though Shunichi was an adult, he didn’t have no kids of his own. But he had a niece who was going to be five years old.

 

But seeing Eiji as his own son, made Shunichi feel like he was a good father figure. He was happy that Eiji made good friends with Ash.

 

He just didn’t know that they were _hiding_ a _secret relationship_ from him. And… _this_ Eiji was from the 80s of another world.

 

When Eiji was escorted back home by Ibe, the older Japanese male frowned, worried as he hugged the younger boy. “Are you sure that you’ll be okay here, all by yourself??”

 

“Oh Ibe-san!~ I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me! I’m just gonna…” Eiji then yawned, “Take a nap…”

 

Ibe nodded, “O-Oh okay! When does Ash come home then?” He wanted to make sure Eiji wasn’t alone for so long, even if he lived all the way up in a expensive condo.

 

“Mmm...I think later in the evening..? I’ll be okay, Ibe-san!~” Eiji yawned again, rubbing his eye. “Alright, _but_!—if anything happens, you call me, Ei-chan!” Ibe said, still wanting to make a point that the young Japanese boy could still count on him.

 

“Okayyy, I will!~”

 

The older Japanese male sighed, giving a small smile, “Okay...well I’ll see you soon! Alright, Ei-chan?”

 

Eiji then gave him a hug. “Ibe-san...thanks for always looking after me...I really do...look up to you as my own father.”

 

Shunichi was touched. He couldn’t help but sob a bit. “Ei-chan…you’re sweet! Waaaahhh!!”

 

Eiji laughed, “There there, Ibe-san” He patted his back. “Well I’ll be going now. Be safe, and remember to call me if anything happens in case! Bye Ei-chan!” Shunichi waved exiting the door.

 

“Bye bye, Ibe-san…”

 

Once Eiji closed the door, he sighed. Walking over to his shared bedroom with Ash, he threw himself on their California king.

 

The Japanese boy drowned himself in the scent of him and Ash. It smelled so good, Ash’s scent smelled... _wonderful..._

 

“Mmmm... _Ashh~”_

 

Then darkness filled his eyes.

  
•

 

An hour or so later, Ash finally came home to Eiji in the kitchen cooking dinner. The air smelled good, different seasonings filling his nose.

 

“Oh! You’re home, Ash!” Eiji smiled, setting the wooden spoon in his hand, down. The blond male made his way over to the smaller boy, hugging him closely. “I missed youu~” Ash whispered.

 

Eiji laughed, patting his back. “I missed you more, Ash!~”

 

“What are you cooking..?” Ash peered over his boyfriend’s shoulder, curiously. “I’m making beef stew! So go ahead and celebrate, because there’s no natto tonight!~”

 

“Yes!!” Ash cheered, fist pumping the air with justice.

 

Eiji narrowed his eyes, smirking, “But I will be making some _tomorrow~”_

 

Ash frowned, sighing. “Awe, baby, come on… There should be a week or two where you don’t cook natto _at all!”_ He made a puppy face, pouting. “For _me?~”_

 

“Nope! _But_...you can give me a kiss!~”

 

Ash rolled his eyes. “Waaahh! Ash, you’re mean! I thought you loved me…!!” Then the American chuckled, pulling the Japanese boy in his arms. “You know I love you more than anything or anyone in this whole wide world, baby~”

 

Dusted with a red hue on his cheeks, Eiji got on his tippy toes. “Prove it, then!”

 

Ash smiled, placing both of his hands on Eiji’s shoulders, leaning down to kiss the dark haired boy. Their lips met gentle at first, but gradually then rough, as Ash licked Eiji’s lips, wanting to enter his mouth.

 

Suddenly the pot began to overflow, _“M-Mmmph!”_ Eiji immediately pushed Ash away. “Ah! No no!” Panicking he turned down the heat on the stove.

 

“Looks like it was getting a bit _hot_ up in here~” Ash teased, giving a wink towards Eiji. But the dark haired boy ignored his comment.

 

_‘Hmm...I know you heard that, babe.’_

 

The blond walked to the living room and took off his coat placing it over on the couch, and sat down. “Ahh...feels good to sit after a _long_ day!”

 

 _“Aweee~_ My _poor, wittle Ashie~_ ” Eiji slyly cooed, before changing his tone, “Get you ass up and go set the table!”

 

Ash glared at Eiji, feeling betrayed. “Ugh, fine…”

 

“Pshh...housewife!” he mumbled.

 

“I _heard_ that!” Eiji yelled from the kitchen.

  
•

 

After dinner, Eiji had recently gotten out the shower and he asked Ash to grab him his pajamas, because he forgot to. But the blond had _other_ ideas.

 

“Ehehehe!~ Ash _stopp_ , y-you’re tickling me!~”

 

Ash smiled as he blew cold air onto Eiji’s damp back.

 

“A-Ash! Ahaha!~” Eiji laughed continuously, then Ash pinned him against the bathroom sink. They took this moment to drown in each other’s visuals, especially Ash. His jade eyes glistened at the sight of Eiji’s bare chest, droplets of water rolling down.

 

“Fuck…”

 

Eiji smirked, as he wrapped his arms around Ash’s neck. “What’s wrong?—hmm Ash?~” he seductively whispered in the blond’s ear.

 

“What’s _wrong_ is that you’re _always_ so fucking _cute..!”_ Ash huskily replied, before crashing his lips onto Eiji’s.

 

“M-Mmmm!~”

 

Ash grabbed Eiji’s thighs, plopping him on top of the sink counter, stroking them repeatedly.

 

The Japanese boy’s hands found their way inside of Ash’s shirt, making their way up to Ash’s chest. But the American immediately shoved his tongue in Eiji’s mouth, making him moan loudly.

 

It was all velvet like between them two. Hot and silky. _“Ahh..!~”_ Eiji gasped as Ash went lower to suck on his neck.

 

The blond teen’s hand found the Japanese’s nipple, as he started to pinch it with his fingers.

 

“Ahhh...mm..y-yeah~” Eiji whined while leaning against the mirror. “You’re too sexy, baby~ It should be illegal for you~” Ash smirked, leaving more kisses to Eiji’s belly.

 

“Keep going down and you’ll touch me by accident~”

 

The American chuckled, “Unless you want me to?~”

 

Eiji’s face was red and hot from all their romance, “Ash...you don’t need to...only when you’re comfortable…”

 

Ash lowered his eyelids, giving a devilish smile, “Baby, I’m your boyfriend after all. And I’ve been wanting you for quite awhile now. See?~” He motioned down between his legs.

 

Eiji slowly looked down, to see the bulge covered by Ash’s grey sweatpants. He blushed more, looking back up at his boyfriend’s face. Then Ash leaned in, kissing him once more, before he pulled away to softly whisper, “Wanna do _it?~”_

 

“Mhm~”

  
•

 

Within a couple minutes later, the two were in their bedroom. Clothes were completely scattered on the floor, as soft pretty moans were coming from above the bed.

 

“Ahh...ahhhh...m-more Ash!~” Hearing Eiji’s sweet voice begging for more, made the green-eyed boy lose his mind.

 

Ash’s hands traveled down to rub Eiji’s moist chest, thumbs locating over to his soft nipples. “Ahh!~ O-Ohhh..y-yes..!~”

 

Bending down his head, Ash left little kisses on his partner’s belly. “Baby, you’re so cute…” he whispered sweetly.

 

“Ahh!~ Nnn...ohhh..Ash...it’s s-so good..!~”

 

Eiji desperately clung onto the blond, legs crossed behind his back, as he felt more pumping go into him. Ash was busy licking up his red tinted ear, “Do you want more _, baby?~_ ” he whispered.

 

“Y-Yes!~ Nngh..! Ahhh~”

 

As if anything could get any better for the Japanese boy, Ash then suddenly thrusted a bit faster, making Eiji let out a high-pitched squeak.

 

“Aslann!~”

 

 _Aslan._ He loved hearing his real name being moaned out by his _princess._ The American’s scent mixed with the Japanese’s, creating a musky yet alluring scent that reminded Eiji of birthday cake, with sprinkles scattered everywhere.

 

Much like how his thoughts were...

 

“Ahhhh!~ Ughh…!~ Aslan...you’re _so_ _g-good~”_

 

Ash squeezed his boyfriend’s thighs, slowing down on his thrusts, as he watched Eiji smile in bliss and lust.

 

“Such a needy boy you are, baby~” Ash smirked licking his lips, continuing to pump inside Eiji more.

 

 _“Haa~ah!~_ Ashh...y-you’re so big!~”

 

Eiji started to buck his hips, feeling more and more pleasure than ever, _“Ashh..!!~”_ The American’s lips gave him a small kiss on his nose, “My little needy bunny~”

 

Intertwining their fingers, Eiji arched up his back, making it even more visible to Ash, that his body was curved in its own way.

 

“You’re so sexy, baby~”

 

So much pleasure was put into making love, Ash just felt so content with this moment in his life, being able to share it with Eiji.

 

How messy yet adorable his slick black hair was. And how his eyes were half lidded, face flushed red from delightful passion.

 

“Ahhh...ohh~”

 

Ash moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure as well. “Ahh, Eiji~ You’re so _tight...”_

 

Soon they both came, panting for air. Eiji let out a satisfied sigh, wrapping his arms around Ash, closing his eyes.

 

The blond smiled softly, “I love you, Eiji.”

 

“I love you too, Ash.”

 

Then Eiji blushed, looking away.

 

“Ne Ash..?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Eiji shyly giggled, “W-Wanna go another r-round..?~”

 

The American teen gasped, “Damn Eiji! You really are a _bunny!”_

 

“Well...it’s not like Playboy would take me in…”

 

Ash frowned, “They would...but you’re mine _only!”_

 

Eiji smirked. “Hmm~ So can we go again?~”

 

“Only if you let me mark you all over~” Ash winked, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(

**Manhattan, New York, 1986**

 

It was slowly getting dark, and night would soon roam over, but that didn’t stop New York from being... _well, New York!_

 

Eiji was cuddling with Ash on their couch, as _The Golden Girls_ played on tv. The blond felt somewhat awkward watching this sitcom, apparently it was what Eiji would watch when Ash was out.

 

“It’s like you’re becoming more of a housewife.”

 

The Japanese boy could only giggle, “Mhm~ But I’m a _badass_ one!”

 

Ash nervously laughed, “Yeah...a _badass_ one alright…” he mumbled to himself.

 

Eventually Ash remembered what Max had told him. Two days ago, when they had a conversation in private on the balcony...

 

_“Ash, I know that you love Eiji...but if your gonna be reckless like this...then maybe you should just...just…” Max sighed, before he looked up at Ash in his green eyes._

 

_“This relationship...might not work for you and Eiji, here. He needs to be someplace safe, away from all this crazy shit.”_

 

_Ash narrowed his eyes, “I promised Eiji that I would be by his side, like how he would be by mine! I can’t just suddenly change my mind and tell him to leave New York again!”_

 

_“Ash, I know it’s hard for you. But think about Eiji’s safety! You care for his safety, right?!”_

 

_Max placed his hand on Ash’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, son...but you’re gonna have to tell him.”_

 

_‘I have to…’_

 

_“You have to be clear when you’re ready to tell him.”_

 

Max’s voice kept ringing through Ash’s head, _“You’re gonna have to tell him…”_

 

•

 

Ash sighed, the guilt was eating him away each second, glancing over at Eiji’s relaxed face as he laid his head on Ash’s chest. _‘I...can’t take it...this guilt...I’m gonna...tell him…’_

 

“E-Eiji…”

 

The Japanese boy looked up at the blond, with his black hair all fluffy. _He looked so adorable._

 

“Hm?~” He fluttered his lashes, before playfully pecking Ash’s cheek quickly. 

 

Ash took a deep breath and sighed. “Eiji, I need you to listen to me carefully.”

 

Eiji slowly nodded, “Oh...okay.”

 

Ash placed his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek.

 

“Baby…I…” the blond paused as he caressed Eiji’s face, making him smile lovingly. Eiji continued snuggling up against him. But Ash gently pulled him away, feeling more guilty than ever.

 

“I...I know I promised to stay by your side–”

 

Eiji shook his head quickly while frowning, he already knew what those words meant.

 

Ash sighed again, “Baby, listen to me! I told Max about the incident, that happened last month in December, and…”

 

The Japanese boy widened his eyes in fear, “Y-You _told_ him?! W-Why..?!” Ash could see his brown eyes now watering up. “Baby, listen...Max told me it’s best that we send you back to Japan—for your safety, that is!”

 

But Eiji couldn’t agree. “No!! I don’t care what happens to me! I just want to be by your side, I can’t live without you! Ash... _please!!”_ Eiji sobbed bringing himself to the taller male’s chest.

 

The blond felt bad already, with his arms wrapping his small boyfriend tightly. “I know, baby...I know… But Max is gonna discuss with Mr. Ibe about this–”

 

Suddenly the dark haired boy pulled away, standing up frightened. “He’s gonna t-tell _Ibe-san?!!_ Nooo!! H-He can’t k-know..!” His voice was clearly shaking, while tears rolled down his face as he looked down at Ash with pleading eyes.

 

“A-Ash..! _Pleas_ e, _please_ don’t have them take me away from _you!”_

 

“But it’s for _your_ safety, Eiji!” Ash yelled as he got up from the couch. He still was furious about what happened to his boyfriend. That _horrendous_ man had touched his Eiji, almost… _raping..._ him.

 

“Ash...really, I’m okay, I feel safe with you-”

 

“Okay?! Eiji, you’re not okay! That fucking bastard...tr-tried to rape you!” Ash snarled in anger. “What do you think would’ve happened if I _didn’t_ make it there in time?!”

 

Eiji sighed, annoyed. “But you did make it in time! I’m fine now!! _”_ He didn’t know why Ash was doing this. “I don’t need to go back to Japan! I’m fine here in New York, I _am safe!”_

 

“You’re only safe right now, ‘cuz you’re not out the house! Since that day, I had to accompany you everywhere myself, because I’m worried that you’ll be captured again!”

 

Eiji rolled his eyes, “I’m not a baby, Ash! I’m nineteen years old! I’m two years older than you!”

 

Suddenly Ash snapped, “I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU!” Causing Eiji to take a step back, afraid.

 

“Eiji, _can’t_ you understand?!” He furrowed his brows, staring at his boyfriend coldly with his jade eyes. He grabbed Eiji by both of his shoulders, looking straight at him.

 

“N-No, I don’t! I _don’t_ understand why you have to go and _always_ change your mind about everything?!” Eiji cried, releasing himself from Ash’s hold. “You told me that you’d never leave me, and that I could stay by _your_ _side forever!_ Ash...w-why are you _lying_ to me?!”

 

The American could only laugh, “ _Pshh..!_ Well sorry for fucking _lying!_ Ever since I met you— I always had to protect your ass! Every. Damn. Time!” Ash slammed his fist against the wall.

 

Eiji widened his eyes in shock. He couldn’t just believe what the blond had told him.

 

“Hah! For fuck sakes, it’s no wonder that you still haven’t learned a thing or two about defending yoursel-”

 

But in an instant, Ash had realized each and every word he said, regretting it all...

 

How hurt Eiji looked, tears constantly flowing down as he struggled to breathe.

 

“ _Shit,_ I didn’t mean that! Baby, no!!” Ash tried to explain himself, as he reached out to comfort his boyfriend. The Japanese boy whimpered, shaking his head in denial. “N-No! L-Leave me alone! I’m fucking tired of being a damn burden to you!” he cried loudly.

 

“Baby, please! I didn’t mean to say all that!” Ash begged, pulling Eiji back by his waist.

 

“Shut up! Don’t _touch_ me!”

 

“Baby, I’m sorry! Please _listen_ to me..!”

 

But Eiji harshly pushed him away, “DON’T TOUCH _ME_ , ASH LYNX!”

 

Ash stood there in silence, this time taken back by _Eiji’s_ own words.

 

The dark haired boy immediately rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and locking it. Eiji felt like he was about to drown with each and every interrupted breath, he felt so worthless.

 

‘I h-hate myself..!’ the dark haired boy thought. Slowly looking up at ceiling, he clenched his teeth as hard as he could, whimpering as his face flooded over.

 

Eiji kept sobbing in despair huddling up in a ball, sitting on the floor.

 

_“...I just want to be happy!”_

 

But the words kept playing in Eiji’s mind.

 

Over and over, again.

 

_“Ever since I met you— I always had to protect your ass! Every. Damn. Time!”_

 

_‘Ash hates me...he doesn’t love me...I only get in his way..! W-What am I even good for..?!’_

  
•

 

“ _Heh...great!_ This is _fucking_ great!” Ash shouted, pissed off. Throwing the lamp from the corner onto the floor, he watched the glass shatter into chunks of pieces.

 

 _“_ This isn’t how it was supposed to go! _Fuck!_ ”

 

Heavily breathing, he had tears of his own. Ash knew that he had messed up big time, and Eiji looked just about done with him..

 

_‘God… H-How could I say that to him?!’_

 

Ash sank down to the floor, face palming himself, with his fingers gripping his golden bangs. “I fucked up...I fucked up _so much!”_

 

_“Yeah, you did.” a voice said._

 

“SHUT UP!” Ash roared. He couldn’t. The blond teen stood up and quickly grabbed his jacket, heading out for the door.

 

_‘Why did I listen to Max?! I knew I could still work this shit out! Damn you old man!’_


	24. Chapter 24

**Manhattan, New York, 1986**

 

That night, the Lynx regretted everything.

 

Leaving Eiji alone in their apartment, shivering as he sobbed on their large bed. It was empty without the blond’s arms to wrap Eiji, whispering how much he loved him.

 

_‘I’m always a burden...to my mother, to Ibe-san, t-to Ash..!’_

 

It hurt. It hurt so much, this pain in his chest.

 

What was even their relationship anymore? Surely there wasn’t going to be anymore intimacy between them.

 

No more of those sweet nicknames coming out of Ash’s mouth, for Eiji.

 

_“Baby~”_

 

_“Princess~”_

 

_“My little bunny~~”_

 

No more kisses...deep, savoring, and heart melting.

 

Ash’s _touch…_ His lips, hands, gently and softly handling Eiji with care…

 

And those I love you’s…

 

_All gone._

 

Yet Eiji was still awake worried for Ash’s whereabouts. Getting up from their shared bed, pulling a blanket around his back, Eiji walked over to the living room.

  
He picked up the house phone and dialed Max’s home number.

  
  
Eiji stood there quietly, as the phone ringed a bit, until someone picked up.

  
  
“Hello..?” It was Ibe-san who answered, Eiji could hear him yawning tiredly.

  
  
“Oh! Hi Ibe-san, um sorry to bother you…”

 

“No, no, no! Are you okay?”

  
  
“Oh yeah, I’m fine. I just wanted to know if you know where Ash is..?”

 

The Japanese teen nervously stuttered a laugh, “Ahaha...no n-nevermind…”

 

“ _Eiji,_ Max told me everything…” Ibe sternly said.

 

Quickly, the Japanese boy hanged up. He kneeled on the floor, not knowing what he could do now. Ash was gone missing, Ibe found out, and Japan was quietly calling for his return.

 

The day where he was almost going to be raped, _haunted_ Eiji ridiculously more than before. He was _alone…_

 

And no one was here to _protect_ him.

 

_‘What if someone breaks in..? What if...what if I’m kidnapped again..?’_

 

The vision of Swanson clouded Eiji’s mind.

 

_Grabbing his legs roughly, no care like Ash would give him. Spreading them wide open, like he ripped him apart like a cheap paper doll. Disgusting hands wandering up and down his body, covered in that sheer pink dress. Too bad Ash never was the first to see him in those outfits, love making would’ve driven him more wild. More love and kisses, everything from whispers to licks._

  


_Crying and begging, shivering like he was dying in the cold. Hearing those harsh names._

 

_He wasn’t a slut, and Ash wasn’t one either._

 

_They both never could be._

 

“I hate him...I hate you, Ash! S-Stupid, STUPID!” Eiji screamed.

 

“W-Why...why Aslan..? Am I never going to be allowed to give the love you deserve as a human..? I know you’re tainted with pain, but...I can _mend_ your heart!”

 

Eiji sighed, slowly getting up from the wood tile floor, “Y-You’re probably right… I should leave…”

 

He placed his hand on the wall.

 

“I should leave and get... _killed…”_

  
•

 

Shunichi stood outside, in his jacket. He puffed out smoke, holding a cigarette in his hand. “Max...I know young love is supposed to be pure, but it’s become dangerous…”

 

The American man sighed. “Shunichi...I know how you must feel right now. But you have to remember that they’re just teen-”

 

“EIJI WAS ALMOST RAPED!” Shunichi shouted violently. “H-He was almost f-fucking _raped..!”_

 

The cigarette hit the ground, immediately being stomped on. _“Tch!_ If they’re in a _relationship_ , then how do you let your own boyfriend not know about a mission, and get him fucking _kidnapped?!”_

 

Max awkwardly listened, surprised by the Japanese male’s abrupt cursing. “Well...you did say that Eiji asked if you knew where Ash was...do you think that...they might’ve-”

 

Shunichi held his face with his hand. “If they broke up, maybe that’s for the best. I don’t...I _don’t_ need Ei-chan to get into more danger with that boy!”

 

“Shunichi…”

  
•

 

Ash laid on his old bed, in the apartment where his gang lived in. Staring at the ceiling, he never cried so much about someone he loved.

 

That was it.

 

Eiji already didn’t want nothing to do with him.

 

_“SHUT UP! DON’T TOUCH ME, ASH LYNX!”_

 

How could he be so fucking careless?

 

Was love even real?

 

“Of course it is...but I messed it up for us, baby…”

 

The love between him and Eiji was something no one could understand. He’d be damned if another person took Eiji away, giving him a love better than...Ash…

 

“Fuck..!”

 

Suddenly, a light knock was heard.

 

“Boss?”

 

Ash looked over and saw Alex standing by the doorway. The brunette was always a reliable person, Ash never really got to thank Alex for everything he’s done.

 

Having him to protect Eiji, when he couldn’t himself.

 

“You good, Boss..?”

 

Ash sniffed, letting out a hoarse chuckle. “When has there ever been a time where I wasn’t good, Alex?” He wiped his face.

 

“I dunno, beats me, Lynx.”

 

Now Alex sat on the edge of the bed. “What happened? I know there’s _something_ between you and Eiji...you usually _never_ come here and actually let us know you’re staying the night.”

 

Ash faltered a smile.

 

“We broke up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eiji what are you planning to do..?


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D TADAAA CHAPTER 25!!! Thank you for patiently waiting!

**~~~~~~~~Manhattan, New York, 2019**

 

Ash sighed. Eiji was currently in a clingy mood, not wanting Ash to go out and do his _errands._ “Baby, please… I know you don’t want me to, but I have to go.”

 

Eiji pouted, “But I’ll be all _alone~_ And it gets boring here, without youu...” Ash gave a small smile, petting the soft black hair belonging to the Japanese boy. “I’ll take you out anywhere you want tomorrow, I promise.”

 

“Why can’t you just take me with you right _now??~”_ Eiji clung onto Ash’s waist tighter, he didn’t want to be left alone for the whole night again. It was rather lonesome for him.

 

_“Eiji...”_

 

The dark haired boy sighed, looking up at his tall boyfriend. “Just...make sure you come back _safe!”_ Ash nodded, giving him a quick kiss. But Eiji pulled him for another, “Mmmm!!~”

 

Ash’s hands lightly tugged onto Eiji’s hips, trying to release himself from the tonguing kiss they both shared. But it was no doubt that the Japanese boy was head over heels in love with the blond.

 

“Baby, I have to go now…”

 

Eiji frowned, “Okay…”

 

“Awe Eiji, I’ll be back soon. And tomorrow I’ll take you on a date, ‘kay baby?~” Ash caressed the smaller boy’s cheek.

 

Then Eiji smiled a bit, “Can I have one more kiss..?~”

 

Ash chuckled, “Yes, my princess~”

  
•

 

Once Eiji finished putting on his Nori Nori pajamas, he looked in the mirror, playfully.

He turned to the side and admired his body, “Too bad Ash is missing out on my _view~”_

 

But the American teen was _very_ right about those short shorts, they were _too_ short. Yet Eiji didn’t care one bit, it was for Ash and Ash only. Eiji brought his face closer to the mirror, smiling.

 

His hair was fluffy and straight, with his dark brows thick and full, lips soft as silk. He giggled, “I am Ash’s after all!~”

 

Then he yawned, it was getting late but Eiji wanted to stay up as long as possible, if he could make sure that he’d see Ash come home to him.

But he remembered how the blond would get mad at him for staying up so late.

 

“Hmph...but he doesn’t get mad if we stay up late having sex..!”

 

He giggled, “Oh well…”

 

Eiji grabbed his digital camera, that apparently _belonged_ to him, looking through all the pictures he’s taken of Ash.

 

There’s one photo of the blond smiling mischievously with a red cherry hanging from his mouth, that was when they went out to a ice cream shop two weeks ago.

 

Another was of Ash smirking at the camera proudly, while he was naked in the bathtub with both of his arms resting on the edges.

 

Eiji blushed at his boyfriend’s facial expression, how he made his heart beat in excitement. “Ugh...I miss you already~” Eiji whined while zooming into Ash’s handsome face.

 

He crossed his legs, while fawning over his boyfriend’s picture.

 

_‘God, I’m so in love with him…’_

 

Suddenly Eiji remembered about his own world, how he was from the 80s. Eiji became so accustomed to living in this dimension, he’d almost forgot about the _other_ Lynx.

 

_‘I wonder if he’s doing okay? Does he even know that I’m gone..?!’_

 

Eiji sighed as he gazed at the picture of Ash, trying to imagine him with shorter and paler hair. “I hope things are doing well for you...since I haven’t seen you in so long…” he whispered.

 

•

 

Ash walked in the apartment, locking the front door behind him. He sighed as he continued to stride over in the living room.

 

But then he saw Eiji out in balcony with a blanket wrapped around his body. Opening the sliding door, the Japanese boy jumped a bit, gasping.

 

“Eiji, what are you doing up and out here?!”

 

Eiji blushed, “I couldn’t sleep...but I’m glad to see that you’re back!~”

 

Ash rolled his eyes, pulling Eiji close. “You need to get sleep though, baby…” the blond softly whispered.

 

Eiji nuzzled with Ash’s warmth, “Mmm...I know~”

 

“Come on, it’s cold out here. I don’t want you to get sick.”

 

The two walked back inside and shut the sliding door closed. Eiji yawned loudly, wrapping himself around Ash’s body, “Sleepy, huh?” Ash smiled.

 

“Can you carry...me…?” Eiji rubbed his eye.

 

“You know I’ll always will, my little bunny~”

 

Eiji sighed lovingly, as his boyfriend carried him to bed. A couple minutes later, Ash changed out of his clothes, only to wear his boxers. And then he crawled into bed with a sleeping Eiji.

 

“Night, baby~”

  
•

 

“ASH! ASH, WAKE UP!!” Eiji yelled, banging a pot with a kitchen spoon.

 

The American groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. “Seriously…?” Ash mumbled.

 

“ASHHH!!!”

 

“Alright, alright!”

 

Ash sat across from Eiji, as they ate their breakfast together. Nori Nori-shaped pancakes is what was on the menu!

 

“I can’t believe I actually bought you that mold…”

 

The Japanese boy giggled, “I didn’t want to eat the pancakes at first, because they were so cute!~”

 

Ash nodded, drinking coffee...out of a Nori Nori mug…

 

“So!~ Where should we go out today for our date?~”

 

“Hmmm...wanna go on the ferry?” Ash suggested.

 

Eiji’s brown eyes twinkled, “Really?! Can we?!”

 

“Duh, why you think I asked?” Ash snorted.

 

“Yay!! I’ll have to make sure to wear something nice!~”

 

“Okay-”

 

Then there was a sudden bang on the table, _“Wait!_ We can _match_ together with our Nori Nori shirts!~” Eiji squealed.

 

“Oh god…”

 

Two hours later passed and Ash was watching the bay with Eiji, while they rode on ferry together with other people.

 

In conclusion they were matching with Nori Nori shirts, but Ash had his jacket zipped all the way up to hide it. “Ah!~ This is so beautiful! I wish I bought my camera with me!~” Eiji pouted, clinging onto the tall blond’s arm.

 

Ash smiled down at him, “At least we can both enjoy this moment together.”

 

“Yeah~”

 

Suddenly Ash felt an odd feeling, like he was being watched..? He looked over his shoulder quickly, but no one but the rest of the people on the ferry, was there suspicious.

 

“What’s wrong, Ash?” The Japanese teen looked up worried.

 

“Uhh...I think we’re not gonna be able to see the Statue of Liberty today…”

 

“Ehh?! Why?”

 

_‘Ugh, Eiji stop asking me questions!!’_

 

“Because I say so! Okay?”

 

Eiji frowned, letting go of Ash’s arm. He turned away and scoffed. “Baby, look… We will next time. If you want, I can buy you some ice cream, hm?” Ash tried bribing.

 

“You promise next time?~”

 

“I promise.”

 

_‘Now I just need to figure out what the hell is going on…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know who it is lmao. But since this is slightly different, of course things will vary! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! <3


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you READ this chapter! READ MY FRIEND’S STORY! :D 
> 
> Here is the link to AngieOwlie’s Cinderella AU: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586227/chapters/41451857
> 
> :D It’s really good and she’s an amazing writer! Please read it and support her! <3

**Manhattan, New York, 1986**

 

“So...that’s what happened, huh?”

 

Ash nodded. He had just told Alex about how the fight went down between him and Eiji. He felt somewhat ashamed.

 

“Guess I’m not cut out to be your boss anymore…”

 

Alex widened his eyes, “The hell are you talking about?!”

 

Ash sighed looking down at his folded hands.

“Cuz’ I’m gay…” he whispered.

 

The brunette shook his head, “You kidding me? Shut up, Ash! Who gives a _damn_ about sexuality?! God, it’s so fucking weird listening to you say shit like this. Guess that breakup hit you pretty hard?”

 

True, it was. Alex wasn’t one to judge, he didn’t really say much the first time Ash asked him to protect Eiji. He just went with it and took his boss’ orders.

 

“Crappy of me to be this way…” Ash said.

 

Alex glared at him. _“Ash,_ you’re the toughest guy out there, IN New York City. Ash Lynx ain’t crappy! Hell, if I could give you an award, I would!”

 

Now Ash smiled, “Pshh… Alex, you’re such a dork.”

 

The blue-eyed teen grinned. “Remember back when we were fourteen?”

 

Stretching, the blond laid on his back, on the mattress. “Yup. Still remember when we went to a thrift store and you nearly lost your cool when you saw that Hispanic girl.”

 

“Awe, come on! She was cute!” Alex blushed, looking away. “Yeah…” Ash mindlessly responded, staring up at the ceiling.

 

Alex felt guilty, he gulped before speaking, “I’m sorry, man. Maybe you can make it up to him?!”

 

The blond teen sadly smiled. “What good would it do..?”

 

“Who knows? It might bring _both_ you and Eiji, happiness?”

 

He was right. Ash could be able to fix this. If he fixed controlling other gangs, and keeping them in check, why couldn’t he be able to work things out on his relationship with Eiji?

 

Alex pressed his lips tight, taking a deep breath, “Hey Ash? About that time when we went to rescue Eiji...was he..?”

 

“No! _No_...he wasn’t, thank god…” Ash gripped his shirt, looking over at his friend. “I’m so glad that he wasn’t, Alex…”

 

“Golzine’s a piece of shit.”

 

Ash could only laugh abruptly. “Golzine _and_ his men, are all pieces of shit!”

 

“Glad we agree.”

  
•

 

The next morning came and the busy streets of Manhattan was filled with traffic. Taxis honking, people walking, with traffic lights changing.

 

Ash was strolling around, while wearing his jean jacket. He was still upset over the whole fight he had with Eiji. After all, the blond did leave him alone in their apartment the whole night.

 

He was considering what Alex had told him, and Ash did want to apologize and make it up to Eiji.

 

Then while walking by, his green eyes caught a sight of a floral boutique, he could see many flowers from the inside of the windows.

 

_‘Maybe I should buy Eiji some flowers..?’_

 

The teen entered the shop and was greeted by a fellow florist, a woman. “Hello and good morning!~ How may I help you?”

 

Ash awkwardly smiled, “Good morning, um, I was wondering if you could recommend me something to apologize for a breakup..?” He slightly blushed.

 

The woman gasped, “Oh my! A breakup?!”

 

Ash scratched the back of his neck nervously, “Ahaha...yeah…”

 

“Tsk tsk, red roses and pink lilies go well together!”

 

The florist then began to gather some of the flowers she mentioned, neatly putting them together.

 

“So...are those like the best flowers for an apology..?” the teen asked.

 

“Of course, dear! Bring them to your beloved and hopefully they’ll forgive you!”

 

_‘I’d give anything for Eiji to forgive me...but he has his rights not to…’_

 

“Thank you, how much for the flowers?”

 

The lady chuckled softly, “Oh my boy, their free of charge!”

 

“W-What?! No! I have to pay!”

 

“Dear, being in love with someone is the _most_ beautiful thing you could have in life. I know, cause I’ve been there! Haha!”

 

“Heh...I suppose so..” Ash let out a laugh, “But I have to pay you, m’am”

 

The lady shook her head, smiling. “No, I insist darling.” She grabbed a pink ribbon and wrapped it around the bouquet, tying it into a bow.

 

“Besides, when you’re _really_ in love with someone, and you can feel it, then they’re the _one._ ”

 

_‘They’re the one..?’_

 

“So no worries! Just come back next time to let me know if everything worked out between you two! And then you can get another bouquet from me and then buy it!~”

 

Ash sighed in defeat, nodding. “Thank you, I appreciate it…”

 

The florist winked, “Now!—go apologize to your boyfriend!”

 

“Okay. Wait...how did you know-”

 

“Oh sweetie, I had a feeling it was a boy! Now, shoo shoo!~” She motioned over with her hands.

 

Later on the American smiled, holding the bouquet in his right hand, as he left the flower shop.

 

_‘I wonder if Eiji will like them..?’_

 

Then he remembered how hurt the Japanese boy’s face was when Ash had lashed out on him, last night. “God...I’m such a douche…”

  
•

 

Eiji took a deep breath as he walked out the apartment building, he wanted to explore the city by himself, not with Ash to protect him.

 

_‘I’ll be fine!’_

 

As he walked by other people, Eiji noticed how awkward and lonely is was to do so. He was so used to having Ash holding his hand, while they walked together. And he’d looked at him, flashing a smile, making Eiji blush and giggle.

 

_“Ash! Look! These clothes would look good on you!” Eiji smiled, raising up a clean light blue dress shirt against the blond’s chest. Ash chuckled, “How about we look for something that would suit you? Hm?”_

 

_Eiji blushed, “I’m not that great looking though…”_

 

_Ash frowned, “Eiji, baby...don’t say that. You’re the cutest, and I love you.”_

 

_The Japanese boy smiled softly, “Okay…”_

 

_Then they both shared a small sweet kiss._

 

A couple of tears fell onto the ground, from Eiji’s eyes, remembering that time made him so sad. He deeply missed Ash, but he didn’t want to either.

 

He wanted to go back to his own world, maybe his own Ash would be missing him. He probably had to...right? Sometimes Eiji wondered why he fell for the other Lynx in this world?

 

Sniffling, Eiji wiped his face, walking slowly on the sidewalk. “Ei-chan?!” a familiar voice called out. He looked up to see Ibe running towards him, in a worried matter.

 

“Ibe-san..?” Eiji sniffled again.

 

“Why are you out here by yourself? Where’s Ash?!” The older Japanese male looked around for the blond. But Eiji gave him a weak smile, “We fought...and we broke up…”

 

Shunichi widened his brown eyes, _‘So they really did..?’_

 

“Shunichi!!”

 

The two turned to see Max running in their direction. Eiji looked at him, “Mr. Lobo…”

 

“Eiji, you said Ash’s been out since last night?”

 

He nodded, leaning his head onto Ibe’s shoulder. The taller Japanese sighed, patting his head, gently. “I’m sorry Ei-chan...I’m sorry…”

 

Max sighed looking around, “Come on, let’s go to a cafe and we’ll talk.”

 

So the three left.

  
•

 

Ash walked to the front door of his apartment, that was also Eiji’s. After he opened the door and locked it, he walked into the living room.

 

“Eiji..?” he called out.

 

But there was no answer.

 

Then he noticed that the lamp he threw last night was still on the floor, pieces in shards.

 

_‘I must’ve scared him…’_

 

Ash made his way to their bedroom, hoping to find Eiji there. As he turned the knob, pushing the door open, his eyes immediately drawn to their bed.

 

But it was empty with messy sheets and blankets.

 

Ash started to panic and went all over the apartment, checking every room possible. But he couldn’t find Eiji at all.

 

_‘No...he couldn’t have ran away..!’_

 

The American teen dropped the bouquet and rushed to the house phone to call Max.

 

As he dialed he tapped his foot impatiently, “Come on, come on!!”

 

But only Max’s answering machine could only be reached.

 

“Fuck…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching occurs next chapter!  
> Prepare yourselves!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. I’ve been testing this week, but there will be a part 2 of switching after this one :)  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Also before I forget, animeEiji goes back to animeAsh in the first part of the chapter, and vice versa with mangaEiji with the other half.

~~**Manhattan, New York, 1986?** ~~

 

A day after Max and Shunichi took Eiji with them, Eiji stayed in a guest room that he shared with Shunichi. The older male went out to run a quick errand. Leaving the younger Japanese boy alone.

 

But things weren’t as they seemed.

 

It was morning and birds were chirping, with the sunlight shining through the window.

Eiji slept soundly in bed, nuzzling against something warm.

 

His brown eyes slowly opened to see that he was laying on someone’s bare chest, a male’s to be exact.

 

Quickly, Eiji sat up in fright. Looked around the room expecting to be in the hotel, but...he was in the bedroom from his and Ash’s apartment.

 

He flinched, now noticing Ash, who laid in the bed with him.

 

_‘W-What..?! I thought we b-broke up?!’_

 

But for some reason Ash’s hair was a brighter blond. It wasn’t a pale gold anymore…

 

Then Eiji’s heart stopped.

 

“No way...”

 

‘Am I back in my own world…?’ Eiji thought confused looking around the room, again.

 

_‘But this huge bed...the twin beds aren’t here  anymore…’_

 

Eiji suddenly felt a kiss on his cheek from behind, he gasped. “A-Ash?!” he turned over to see the Lynx that he knew _originally_ since March of last year.

 

”Morning, _baby_ ~” Ash’s voice was rather yet raspy, as he spoke. Leading with a yawn after.

 

Warm blush slowly crept on the Japanese boy’s face.

 

“G-Good morning!” Eiji nervously said with a laugh. Ash hummed, with his face against the back of Eiji’s neck. He began to pepper small kisses all over, as his arms enveloped around Eiji’s small waist.

 

The blond inhaled the intoxicating smell from the dark haired boy, “You smell a bit like me~”

 

“Ahaha… I do..?”

 

Ash chuckled, “Mhm...” Then Eiji started to feel that his neck was being suck on, making him moan slightly.

 

Soon he was pinned down back to the bed, with Ash on top of him. He was dragging his lips down Eiji’s collarbone, gently yet firmly sucking against his soft skin.

 

“Ohhh~ Haa..”

 

 _‘God...it feels so wonderful to be touched by him~’_ Eiji thought hazily, staring at the ceiling.

 

But nothing made sense, why did he even transport to a different world? For what?

 

And why did he come back here now?

 

Then a hand stroked Eiji’s thigh, signaling that he had been fully naked in bed. _‘W-Wait a minute..?! If I’m naked here, and not in the other world….does this mean another me had sex with this Ash last night?!’_

 

‘This may be my Ash, but this Ash is _not_ my boyfriend… I mean, my ex boyfriend...’

 

He was right.

 

But yet this was all wrong. So _completely_ wrong.

 

How could Eiji even dare continue a new yet similar relationship with person he knew, _twice._ _‘But I broke up with him...s-so it shouldn’t matter, right?’_

 

Eiji left his thoughts when he felt the blond’s lips on his own. He lost control, with his hands ending up in Ash’s hair. They took it a bit slow, kissing and licking each other’s lips, leading to them tonguing each other.

 

Ash sighed, whispering loving words into the Japanese boy’s ear. “You’re so beautiful, baby~ Absolutely beautiful~”

 

Both bodies grinding together, making the room hot with a daze in Eiji’s honey eyes. It’s been so long since he’s done _it_ with his own ex.

 

_‘No...I can’t! I don’t need this Ash to cheat on another me if he doesn’t even know it…’_

 

“Ash...stop…”

 

Soon there wasn’t anymore intimate touches. Ash’s hands trailed next to both sides of Eiji’s head. He breathed softly, with a worried look in his lovely-lust filled eyes.

 

Eiji stared up at him, with blush still on his face. “Is it because you’re still tired from last night?” Ash inquired.

 

_‘I should play along…’_

 

He gave a small nod, “Mmm…I’m too tired for a quickie~”

 

Ash smirked a bit, rubbing his nose against Eiji’s. “You’re so cute. But I understand baby, let’s go back to sleep then~”

 

So they did.

  
•

 

~~**Manhattan, New York, 2018?** ~~

 

_“Mmm...that feels good Ash~”_

 

_“Does it baby? Can I touch you here, then?~”_

 

_“Ohh yes please!~ I love it when you touch me there, babe~”_

 

Eiji wiggled vigorously in bed as he slept in pleasure, in other words he was having a wet dream about his boyfriend. But what he didn’t know was that his boyfriend wasn’t with him.

 

Then the door opened, Ibe stepped in holding a small bag.

 

“Ei-chan, I’m back!”

 

The Japanese youth popped his eyes opened, _‘I-Ibe-san’s voice?! Shit he can’t know about my relationship with Ash!’_

 

Eiji immediately sat up in his bed, and he screamed covering himself up with the blankets. But there was no reason to, because he had pajamas on.

 

_‘Wait a second! Why am I wearing pajamas?! Where’s Ash?! And why is Ibe-san here!?’_

 

Eiji clearly remembered that last night Ash and him had _fun_ in bed, going on for about three rounds or so. Which impressed the blond, _a_ _plenty!_

 

Ibe walked over to Eiji as he smiled, “Good morning, Ei-chan. How did you sleep?”

 

Then Eiji noticed that the older man had only a mustache and no beard on his face.

 

“EHHHH!!!???”

 

Ibe gave a confused yet worried look, “W-What’s wrong..?”

 

_‘Oh my god..! Am I..?’_

 

“Ibe-san...what year is it??”

 

“1986…”

 

Then Eiji gasped loudly. How and when did he get here?! It just made no sense. “T-That’s great!” Eiji forced a smile. _Great,_ just great.

 

He didn’t know what to do, even though this world was supposed his own.

 

_‘I’m so confused, when did I even leave the other world?! I wanna go back to my boyfriend!!’_

 

“Ei-chan, I’m still sorry that you and Ash broke up…” Ibe said, placing his hand on younger’s shoulder.

 

_‘Wait...what? Broke up..?’_

 

“But when Max told me that _you_ were almost _raped_ , I felt so angry… Like if as I failed taking you here with me to New York.”

 

 _“R-Raped..?!_ ” Eiji stuttered out nervously.

 

What the hell was Ibe talking about?! Him and Ash broke up? They were together, and their love was strong! But Eiji was almost...it couldn’t be true!

 

Ibe frowned, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t bring it up. You don’t need to be reminded of what happened to yourself…

 

Eiji looked down at his blanket, he was utterly completely lost with everything his mentor was telling him. “Where’s Ash, then?”

 

“I don’t know… We haven’t heard from him, and you said he’s been gone out since yesterday.”

 

_‘Oh…’_

 

“I see… Okay then…”

 

The older Japanese sighed. “Shower and get dressed, Max is picking us up later.”

 

“O-Okay…”

 

If Eiji ever ran into the Ash of this world, he wouldn’t know how to exactly react. Happy maybe? Possibly shy too. He just didn’t know that Ash was desperately looking for the wrong Eiji, which was him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I’m sorry if this chapter wasn’t so great. I’ll try to make next chapter better! But thank you for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh finally I got this up, shit! Okay so here’s the guide:
> 
> First half animeEiji and animeAsh, then second half is mangaEiji and mangaAsh!

**Manhattan, New York,** ~~**1986** ~~ **2019**

 

“He acted very much like a cat, monsieur. It was as if his hairs were shooting straight up, when he noticed my presence.”

 

Dino smiled, nodding his head in amusement. “Did he know it was you, Blanca?”

 

Blanca shook his head, “No, but he was with this Japanese boy, and they looked rather _close_ with each other.”

 

The man with the white mustache raised a brow, “How close..?”

 

“As if they were in a relationship, monsieur.”

 

_‘What..?! Ash and that Japanese boy are..?’_

 

“Blanca, if you can...continue to spy on them as best as you can. I want to know what Ash does with _that_ boy…”

 

“Yes monsieur.”

  
•

 

Eiji sat on the couch as he was staring at the tv. He remembered earlier when in the closet, he found some of his old Nori Nori shirts, and even a few new ones. And supposedly now he has a Nori Nori pajama set too. Then somehow he found Nori Nori mugs in the kitchen.

 

It was all rather confusing for Eiji.

 

_‘Is there a Nori Nori store here in New York or something..?’_

 

“Hey, baby~” Ash said suddenly, joining Eiji as he hopped over the couch, sitting next to him. Eiji flinched a bit in surprise when Ash gave him a peck his cheek.

 

The Japanese boy blushed, shyly scooting away.

 

Because this Ash was the Ash Lynx he _knew_ _first._ And apparently he is his boyfriend. That is...with _another_ Eiji, who possibly could be from the 80s like his ex.

 

“Awe, why you’re shying away from me?” Ash asked, leaning a bit closer. Eiji averted his eyes from him, biting his lower lip.

 

He started to recall the moments that he and the other Ash from the 80s, would cuddle on the couch, watching movies together. Being all lovey-dovey, by giggling, tickling, and eventually they’d make out.

 

Eiji frowned, rubbing his arm. _‘But I’m a burden to him….he wants me to go back to Japan…’_

 

“Baby, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Ash asked worriedly, scooping the dark haired boy into his arms, making him yelp.

 

Ash nuzzled his face in Eiji’s neck, “What’s wrong, hm?” he whispered gently, kissing against his soft skin. Eiji whimpered, suddenly feeling tears coming up from his eyes. He quickly wiped his face, not wanting Ash to notice. But either way he was going to.

 

Ash widen his eyes, “Are you...crying..?”

 

Eiji’s lips quivered slightly, shaking his head _no._

 

“I-I’m sorry..! I just need to be alone for a moment…” the Japanese boy quickly got up from the couch, and he dashed to the bedroom.

 

Ash sighed, he didn’t know what he could have did possibly wrong? _‘Maybe I didn’t give him space..? Shit, he did scoot away from me… Ugh...baby why are you sad??’_

  
•

 

The blond decided to go out and buy a special snack for Eiji as an apology. “He likes sweet stuff, so maybe a little cake of some sort?” Ash mumbled as he walked with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

 

He soon found a bakery and entered inside. It smelled of freshly baked goods, like a homey feel...just like _Eiji!_

 

“Let’s see…” Ash looked at the different kinds of pastries that were on display in the front of shop.

 

_‘Banana Nut muffins sound good! I’ll even buy blueberry ones too!’_

 

He picked up a paper bag and tongs, reaching out for the muffins, placing them inside the bag.

 

Soon he went to cashier and paid for everything and left with the fresh pastries.

 

 _‘Ugh, just imagining his reaction...maybe he’ll kiss me?’_ Ash smiled thoughtfully.

 

_“Wah!~ Yay muffins!~ Thank you my prince!~” Eiji giggled pulling Ash for a kiss. The blond smirked and wrapped his arms around Eiji’s waist-_

 

 _‘Okay let me stop..!’_ Ash thought awkwardly.

 

As he continued to walk, something felt odd, _very odd._ Ash stopped and narrowed his green eyes, looking around. “What the fuck..!?” he muttered, he _knew_ that someone was watching him but he just couldn’t figure it out!

 

So he ran as fast as he could to get home to Eiji. _‘I swear to god, I’m going to figure out whoever the hell is stalking me!’_

  
•

 

 **Manhattan, New York,** ~~**2019** ~~ **1986**

 

“You nervous?” Max looked over at Ash, who sat next to him in the car. He was staring down at his hands, fiddling with his thumbs. _‘Of course I’m nervous, old man!’_ Ash thought.

 

Last night, Max received a voicemail on his house phone from Ash, asking about where was Eiji or if he ran away. So the American man calmly called him back to inform him that Eiji was safe with Ibe.

 

But the conversation ended up with them agreeing to Ash letting see Eiji again.

 

But Ash was really nervous, because he didn’t know how he was going to exactly apologize to the Japanese boy. Plus Ibe was going to be there, probably ready to strangle his throat at the very least…

 

Once they pulled up at the hotel entrance, Ash immediately spotted Eiji standing outside with Ibe. He looked rather shy and curious with his surroundings...until his eyes caught Ash’s.

 

Eiji’s heart dropped.

 

“Ei-chan, are you okay?” Ibe asked with concern.

 

“A-Ash..!?”

 

_‘Oh my god...it’s h-him..! It’s actually him!’_

 

The blond quickly got out the car, while Eiji’s eyes filled with tears. He hasn’t seen him in so long, the Ash he met first!

 

“Ash!!” Eiji yelled, running through the street.

 

“Ei-chan, no! Wait!!!” Ibe yelled.

 

_HONKKK!!!_

 

A truck was a coming closer and closer towards to the Japanese teen. And he watched in pure horror. “EIJII!!!!” Ash screamed, running as fast as he could to push him out the way.

 

“Ash!!” Max shouted in fear.

 

Luckily just in time, Ash grabbed Eiji and then he threw themselves as far as possible before they got ran over.

 

_THUD._

 

Everything was spinning and spinning, and Eiji was barely able to understand almost anything that was going on.

 

Ash sat up and looked over at him, coming to his senses. “Eiji?! Eiji! Baby, are you okay?!”

 

“Ashh…”

 

But then Eiji became unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Now I’m gonna sleep for real :c: Comment your thoughts! 💕


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: First chunk is mangaEiji with mangaAsh, then mangaEiji switches with animeEiji. Sorry for le inconvenience but yee.

**Manhattan, New York, 1986**

 

“Eiji?! Eiji!! Baby, please wake up!” Ash yelled in fear while the Japanese boy remained unconscious in his arms. Eiji appeared to be breathing but Ash didn’t know what to exactly do.

 

“Ash! Eiji!” Max and Ibe shouted, running over to them. The blond looked around for the truck but it was already gone. _‘What the fuck?! How can they take off like that?!’_

 

“Are you two alright?!” Max asked in concern.

 

That question was unable to be answered. Ash wasn’t alright, he was deeply worried about Eiji. He couldn’t take his eyes off him.

 

Shunichi stared at Ash coldly, making the blond understand that he was mainly responsible for this.

 

For letting Eiji _almost_ get hurt.

  
•

 

Eiji slowly fluttered his eyes opened to see the ceiling above him. He sat up carefully and looked around.

 

 _‘Where am I..?’_ Eiji thought confused, he remembered that at one point he was in a hotel with Ibe, but then he woke up in bed with Ash (the one that never was his boyfriend). And then he fell asleep in that same bedroom, only now to find himself in a different room..?

 

_‘Wait...is this the same hotel room? Ugh why does this keep happening to me?’_

 

“Ei-chan! Oh, thank god! Are you okay?!”

 

Eiji saw Ibe walking over to him, with his face full of concern. _‘Just only a mustache...guess I’m back in 1986 for sure.’_ But why was Ibe asking him if he was okay?

 

“What happened..?”

 

The older Japanese male sighed, “When Max was arrived to pick us up, you saw Ash and ran across the street… Eiji, you almost got ran over!—but luckily Ash caught you…”

 

Ibe’s words trailed off in oblivion as Eiji widened his brown eyes in shock. _‘Me? Almost ran over?! What the hell happened?! Oh god, Ash!’_

 

“Is Ash okay?! Please tell me!”

 

Ibe sat on the other bed, facing the young teen. “He’s fine, no one got hurt. You fell unconscious but Max figured that we didn’t need to take you to the hospital…”

 

“Okay, but where’s Ash?!”

 

“Eiji, you can’t see him right now. You need to rest-”

 

“Why?! I’m fine! I’m _perfectly_ fine, I didn’t need to go to a hospital, _right?!”_ Eiji yelled, “I need to see him! I have to!”

 

“Eiji, calm down! Have you forgotten that I’m supposed to be your guardian while we’re here in America? How I promised your parents that I would look after you?!”

 

Eiji frowned, “I’m sorry Ibe-san…”

 

Later that night, it was only 11 PM and Eiji was getting ready to sneak out the hotel while Ibe was asleep. He had just finished putting on his sneakers. Eiji sighed lowly, staring at the window.

 

Sure there was lights on outside, but it was _dark._ Eiji had to be careful, but he had to catch a train in the subway. That way he could get to One Columbus Place.

 

_‘I can do this…’_

  
•

 

Ash mindlessly stared at the tv, not caring what those people on the game show, were saying.

 

All he could think of was Eiji. The blond was a little at ease when Max and Ibe told him earlier that he was fine, but he wanted to see Eiji…

 

Yet he respected Ibe’s wishes.

 

Ash somewhat thought that he already had done enough foolishness involving with Eiji.

 

But then he heard the doorbell ring, suddenly.

 

_‘What the..?’_

 

He rose up from the couch and walked over to the front door. It couldn’t be Max or Alex, not even Bones and Kong. But then again, who knows anymore?

 

When Ash unlocked the door and opened it, he froze. His heart was the only thing that remained _alive_. Surprises weren’t usually his thing...but…

 

Eiji stood in front of him, tears dripping down from his warm honey eyes, as he looked up with a quivering smile.

 

The Japanese boy threw himself on top of the the American teen, muffling his name aloud between sobs while against Ash’s shirt.

 

“Eiji… H-How did you..?”

 

The dark haired teen pulled away, and look up at Ash. Wiping a tear from his face, he sniffled. “I snuck out behind Ibe-san’s back, I ran to the subway and then I ran here..! Please... _please_ don’t make me go back to Japan!” Eiji begged, clutching onto Ash’s shirt.

 

Ash didn’t know what to say. Right now, the love of his life was in his arms. And it was all unexpected for him.

 

“A-Ash! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Eiji cried.

 

The tall blond only looked down at the desperate Japanese boy.

 

Eiji sobbed against Ash’s white t-shirt, wetting it. He tugged on the sleeves of the American’s jacket, hiccuping between apologetic words.

 

Ash closed his eyes and sighed quietly, pulling Eiji away from him. Eiji looked up with wide red eyes, face all damp from tears. The blond’s face softened, “I love you, Eiji.”

 

The dark haired boy stared at him with disbelief.

 

The tears slipped down again but quietly on his wet cheeks.

 

Ash leaned in slowly, cupping the Japanese’s cheek. Their lips met with warmth, tenderly. And then Eiji lost all of his worries, he kissed back, running his fingers through Ash’s golden hair, lovingly. The kiss was starting to become hotter and deeper, but then...they stopped…

 

The two stood in the doorway, just holding each other closely.

 

“And I love you, Aslan...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost gave up writing this chapter. I’m sorry, I don’t know how to write. •~•


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️30th chapter!❤️ Lil warning, there’s sex/smut/love making, whatever you wanna call it.

**Manhattan, New York,** **1986**

 

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t listen to you before…”

 

Ash smiled softly, giving Eiji a peck on his cheek. “No, forgive me for not being considerate of your feelings.”

 

Eiji shook his head, “It’s okay, we’re both at fault…”

 

“Yeah...I guess you’re right, huh.” Ash murmured, hugging the smaller male as he rubbed his back.

 

The Japanese boy giggled, burying his face closer to the blond’s chest, “I missed you...holding me like this. Only you can make me feel this way, Aslan…”

 

Ash smiled down at his lover.

 

“And I missed your lips, how they fit perfectly with mine.” Eiji continued, pinching the white fabric of Ash’s t-shirt on his chest.

 

The Japanese teen’s thick lashes fluttered lovingly. There was just something about his beauty that Ash loved so dearly, aside from Eiji’s kindness. Those warm brown eyes, glowing with love.

 

_‘He’s so beautiful…’_

 

The dark haired boy’s cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink. “I missed your touch…” he shyly whispered.

 

“Eiji...” Ash couldn’t take it anymore, he then cupped his face kissing him passionately.

 

Their cold chapped lips became warmer and smoother, meshing over.

 

The atmosphere was warm and golden, snowing outside they wrapped up in a sweet messy hug bumping into walls.

 

“Aslan~” Eiji whispered hotly, feeling a hand on his shoulder, as Ash was sliding down the sleeve of his sweater off.

 

He slowly kissed Eiji’s neck down to his collarbone tenderly, making him hum softly. Eiji let out a few moans, placing his hands on the blond’s head.

 

_“Ahh… Mmm, As...lan…”_

 

Ash opened his eyes, looking up as he smirked.

 

“Baby you’re so gorgeous, absolutely stunning…” He huskily said against Eiji’s shoulder.

 

A happy sigh escaped from the dark haired boy’s lips, when he felt his crotch being rubbed. Then Eiji’s pants were taken off of him instantly.

 

They fell on the bed, continuously making out, hitching breathes. Hands traveled up in Ash’s white shirt, touching his bare chest while revealing his faint abs.

 

Dark brown eyes lowered slightly, luscious pink lips curving into a sweet smile.

 

“Like what you see, baby?~” Ash chuckled.

 

“Mhmm~” Eiji hummed, drawing a finger down the blonde’s abdomen.

 

The American positioned both of his forearms between Eiji’s head. Straddling him, Ash started to grind against the cute Japanese boy in an almost circular motion.

 

“Ahhh~ Ughh~” Eiji began moaning, and grinding along too.

 

“Do you want me baby? If so, say it~” Ash teased while taking his own shirt off.

 

Half lidded eyes stared upon him, Eiji was clearly aroused, his dick twitched.

 

“I want...you... _now.”_

 

Eventually the two ended up making love to each other, holding one another closely. With Ash rocking himself in between Eiji’s thighs at a good pace. He also made sure that he left plenty of love marks all over his boyfriend’s body, too.

 

Ash ran his hands all over Eiji’s body, stroking slowly against his smooth creamy skin. He made him moan so beautifully. The way Eiji would whine, begging for Ash to call him _“Baby”_ and how he would grind himself playfully on the blond. Eiji was needy for Ash’s love and touch.

 

 _“Ahhh…_ Ugh~ Aslan, more...” The Japanese boy looked up with his brown eyes, face dusted in rosy blush.

 

He kept wiggling his hips, wanting his American boyfriend to keep going.

 

“Please...touch me more~” Eiji whined, giving a small pout as he raised his foot up, resting his leg on Ash’s shoulder.

 

The blond smirked as he dragged his wet lips along Eiji’s nipple, beginning to suck on it happily.

 

His hand roamed freely, cupping and stroking Eiji’s cock, making him mewl loudly.

 

“O-Ohhh!~ M-Mmm!” Eiji shuddered at the touch, but eased himself quickly. He felt so much pleasure, he was moaning more and more.

 

“Ahh.. Ugh...y-yeah~”

 

The American teen chuckled, now stroking his boyfriend’s plush thighs. “My _little_ bunny is so sexy~ How soft your legs are, baby… Do you like it when I touch them like _this?~”_

 

A sudden gasp escaped from Eiji’s mouth.

 

“Y-Yes!~”

 

Ash sighed, leaving several kisses along his collarbone. Eiji’s skin tasted _so_ sweet. The same way with his scent, bitter...but with a strong _sweet_ smell.

 

“I love you, baby~ You’re so beautiful. I know I make you feel pretty when I do all this for you~”

 

“Ash...ahhh!”

 

The blond’s cock throbbed deeper into his lover, increasing the pace to find and hit Eiji’s sweet spot. And then Eiji’s eyes widened as he gasped loudly.

 

Ash had _found it._

 

“Aaaah!~ Y-Yes!! Oh _Ash,_ fuck _yess!!”_ Eiji moaned loudly, as more noises kept drowning out of his mouth.

 

Such intimacy and pleasure made him feel so weak yet wonderful. Ash huffed as he continued rocking back and forth against Eiji.

 

The Japanese boy’s legs began to tremble, springing up each time when he felt more thrusts go into him.

 

Ash missed all of this, becoming one with Eiji’s body and soul, making love to him…

 

 _“Baby, I love you so goddamn much…”_ he whispered, leaving another kiss on the Japanese boy’s pink lips.

 

Eiji panted with his breaths, he placed both his hands on Ash’s shoulders and looked up at him. His face was a little bit sweaty, but mainly flushed from his sex drive.

 

“I...I want...to ride you…” Eiji slowly whispered.

 

Green eyes flickered with lust and love. “Are you sure, baby? You don’t have to-”

 

“I _want_ your dick _all_ the way inside of _me..!”_

 

Ash sighed and nodded. They swap positions on the bed quickly, and Eiji was already on top of the blond, straddling him.

 

Ash held a bottle of lube, squeezing out some liquid on his hand. Eiji stared at him, cheeks still red. He grabbed Ash’s wet hand and brought it to his cock, helping him lather it up.

 

“Someone’s excited tonight, I see~” Ash chuckled.

 

“Mhmm~” Eiji smiled devilishly, getting up for a second as he brought Ash’s coated finger into his tight hole.

 

Now they were ready. The Japanese teen got a hold of the American’s cock and slid it inside of him.

 

“Hya..! A-Ahh..!”

 

Ash grabbed his hand, “Are you okay, baby..?” He looked worried but remembered that Eiji wanted this.  Eiji nodded, “Y-Yeah...I just need to move a bit...right..?”

 

“Yeah, move around until you feel comfortable enough to start. Don’t pressure yourself, baby.”

 

Eventually after a few minutes, Eiji started to bounce himself onto Ash repeatedly as they both loudly moaned in bliss.

 

“Ahh..! Baby, you’re d-doing great..!”

 

“Ohhh..!~ Ash!!~ Ughhh~~”

 

Ash’s hands held onto Eiji’s hips, as he kept going back and forth as fast as he could.

 

“I love you, Ash!~”

 

“I love you too, Eiji..!~”

 

Tonight was all about their love and every chance that they missed to show it to each other. Few minutes later, they laid in bed as Eiji snuggled closely to Ash. Both boys were tired but yet so in love.

 

“I love you…”

  
•

 

The next morning came and Ash had went out to buy a special breakfast that he ordered over the phone, so he could pick it up.

 

Eiji decided to stay home, and do a bit of cleaning by sweeping the floor, until Ash came back with their breakfast.

 

_RING!_

 

_RINGG!_

 

“Oh...I wonder who’s calling..?” Eiji thought curiously, walking over to the house phone.

 

He picked it up, “Hello?”

 

_“Eiji! Is that you?!”_

 

The Japanese boy froze, it was Ibe.

 

“A-Ahh..! I-Ibe-san..!”

 

_“Did you sneak out while I was sleeping, last night?! Why would you do that?! What if you got snatched up by some guys?!”_

 

Eiji sighed, “I wanted to see Ash-”

 

_“I told you! You needed to rest and yet you disobey me! Ei-chan, didn’t you two break up?!”_

 

“We did, but now we’re together again! Ibe-san, I love him! And I’m not going back to Japan! Me and Ash decided that I’m not going back! I’m not! He loves me and I love him!”

 

_“I’m just worried about you… After everything that Max told me...I don’t want you getting hurt or even worse! God, do you know how bad it is to be-”_

 

Eiji gripped the phone, “NOT EXACTLY, BUT I FELT TERRIFIED WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO BE! ASH TOLD ME THAT HE’LL MAKE SURE TO PROTECT ME BETTER!”

 

_CLACK!_

 

He hung up on Shunichi with rage in him. Eiji face palmed, he was a bit overwhelmed. Everything that was happening to him, he didn’t know what to do. One point he would be in 1986 but then he ends up in 2019!

 

And the relationships between the two Lynxes...he felt guilty, but what could he do?!

 

And Ibe telling him these things about his relationship with Ash. What did he know?! And Max…

 

Both of them didn’t know nothing!

 

Eiji wasn’t a minor, and Ash was already 18! They could make their choices freely!

 

“I’m so tired...I’m tired of everything…” he sighed, falling onto the couch.

 

Eiji was such in a dilemma, but he still probably could manage it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter, it’s been quite awhile since these two had their ‘moment’ and they rarely do it, I mean they did but like I didn’t really write unlike the other pair. But here ya go!  
> Uwu Eiji tryna top but either way it’s still cute!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiii!!!! MY LOVELY READERS HAVE BEEN SO PATIENT AND IM SO SORRY, BUT HERES CHAPTER 31!  
> Important: It has been like a week in the beginning of the chapter and mangaEiji is aware that he changed back to 2019, and also...please enjoy!

**Manhattan, New York, 2019**

 

Kong and Bones sat at the breakfast bar, while Eiji was making hot cocoa for the three of them. “And to top it off, I put cinnamon to make it more yummy!” The Japanese boy said, sprinkling some of the sweet spice into the mugs.

 

“Wow, Eiji! This smells really good!” Bones said as he sniffed the cocoa in his mug. Kong took a sip and smiled brightly, “Not only it smells good, but it tastes really great!”

 

The strawberry blond teen gasped, “Oh shit! You’re right, Kong! Damn, Eiji...you’re like the coolest at making us these treats!”

 

Eiji giggled, “I mean, you two are my friends! And I enjoy making you guys cocoa, especially when Ash hasn’t been here lately, I get lonely.” He sighed looking over at the window.

 

It was true. Ash had been out and about, more often than usual. Sometimes he’d come home late around midnight and would leave early in the morning before Eiji could even wake up.

 

But the American couldn’t leave without kissing Eiji’s lips, before he left. Yet the Japanese boy wasn’t aware of it, and if he was...then of course he wouldn’t have cared.

 

“Man, I don’t like seeing you look so glum, Eiji. It doesn’t suit you much at all.” Kong said.

 

Bones nodded in agreement, “Yeah, what’s wrong? Is it  _ boss?” _

 

Eiji’s heart stopped for a second, eyes widening. He knew that everyone in Ash’s gang wasn’t aware of their  _ intimate  _ relationship, but for some reason it felt as if Kong and Bones knew  _ something. _ Or maybe Eiji was overthinking it? 

 

He forced a smile, “Oh, no no! I’m just bored...that’s all!”

 

“Oh! Maybe we should watch tv?!” Kong suggested.

 

“Yeah, okay! Let’s do it!”

 

•

 

Two hours later passed, and Eiji was alone again in the condo. He sent the two boys home early, worried if they’d get hurt if they left later. And so now, Eiji laid on the couch as he dozed off, tv on and all.

 

Drifting into his dream state...

 

_ Eiji looked around him, confused about where he was. ‘Where am I? It’s so quiet...and dim…’ _

_ He took a step, heart beating steadily. When he turned his head right, there stood a figure in the distance. It looked rather familiar? _

 

_ “Eiji…” _

 

_ ‘Huh?’ _

 

_ As Eiji stepped closer, it appeared to be him. But his hair was slightly different, less puffy, locks of black hair in smooth waves.  _

 

_ ‘Wait...could this possibly be...the other me..?’ _

 

_ Suddenly Eiji flinched when he heard loud cries coming from behind him. He immediately spun the other direction and saw a man or woman..? Maybe a man, who was curled up in a ball, desperately crying loudly. Their hair was tied in a loose low ponytail. And they wore a flannel of some sort and jeans. _

 

_ “C-Come back! Why did you leave me?!” _

 

_ Eiji froze, ‘T-That voice..! N-No...this can’t be me..!’ _

 

_ “I can’t live without you! Why did you bleed out?! W-Whyy?!! Why As-” _

 

Eiji sat up with a loud gasp of fear. His face was sweaty and his heart was beating rapidly.  _ ‘W-What the hell..?!’  _ He thought. The Japanese boy slowly came back to some of his senses, hearing the noise of the tv playing in the background. For some reason, that was unsettling for him.

 

He was  _ scared. _

 

Eiji helplessly looked around the living room, with paranoia filling up his mind. 

 

“...Ash?” He weakly called out.

 

But there was no answer.

 

The dark haired boy slowly got up from the couch, thinking lost in thought. But then he sat back down. Eiji was huddled up, almost ready to cry.

 

He felt lonely and scared. Just how much longer would Ash return home? 

 

Ash locked the door behind him and continued walking through the hallway, turning to the living room.

 

His eyes quickly laid on his boyfriend, who was curled up on the couch and sleeping with the large fluffy teddy bear that he had gotten him for Christmas. Ash took a closer step and realized that Eiji was shaking.

 

“Eiji, baby...wake up…” The blond whispered softly.

 

The Japanese boy groaned a little, struggling to open his eyes. “A..shh..?” He whispered, confused. Ash caressed his boyfriend’s cheek, gently, “Want me to take you to the bed?” Ash whispered, softly.

 

Eiji rubbed his eye and murmured something that Ash couldn’t comprehend. “What did you say?” The Japanese boy sat up and wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist, “Mm..I said I missed you...I’m glad you’re home now...I felt scared earlier because of a nightmare I had…”

 

Ash looked down at Eiji, gently pulling him away, “Are you okay, baby?”

 

Eiji frowned, thinking back to the odd dream from earlier. He bit his lip, “H-How long do you have to keep coming home late..?”

 

The American pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s forehead, before answering with, “Not anymore, for now… Tomorrow we can do whatever you want. How does that sound, hm?~” The dark haired boy sighed and nuzzled into Ash’s chest.

 

“Perfect…” He said.

  
•

 

A few days passed, with various visits to the New York Public Library, Ash also took Eiji out to eat at different restaurants for lunch, each time. Right now it was night time, and they walked in Times Square.

 

“Ashhh~” Eiji whined, tugging onto the blond’s arm. “Yes, baby?” Ash looked over at the smaller boy, whose cheeks were puffed up.

 

“Do you love meee?~” 

 

Ash sighed, “Yes, I love you, baby.”

 

Eiji fumed and stopped walking, pulling Ash’s arm backwards. The blond raised a brow, “Hm?” A soft whimper came out of the Japanese boy.

 

“A-Ash..!” Eiji sobbed, sniffing.

 

“Y-Yeah..?!”

 

The dark haired boy’s lips quivered, “I want to marry youu! I want you to make love to meee~ And I want a pretty ring, too~”

 

Ash just stood there, stunned. But he rolled his eyes, it was quite obvious that Eiji was  _ drunk! _ Back at the restaurant that they were at earlier, he had several wine glasses of red wine, and not to mention alcoholic chocolate for dessert that Ash had ordered by Eiji’s request.

 

“I know, baby. Don’t worry, eventually we can sort that out later, right now I have to get you home, safe and sound where our bed is. Okay, my love?~” Ash smiled, lifting up his boyfriend’s chin.

 

Eiji’s face was flustered red, eyes droopy and big, but he giggled, stepping onto his tippy-toes. Ash rested his hands on the back of the Japanese teen’s waist, leaning in to give him a lovingly kiss.

 

“Mwaah~ Ash always gives me the best kisses~” Eiji said, all cheery.

 

“I know I do, now let’s get home.”

 

_ ‘Guess I’m gonna search for a ring later in the future… But actually wanting to marry Eiji..? God I hope after this whole drug conspiracy shit is over, maybe I can propose?’ _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4:00 AM, this means I should 😴 
> 
> •O•
> 
> Also should drunk Eiji make more appearances?


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash: Please me, baby~  
> Eiji: Uwu *gets on his lap*  
> Ash: 😏 Tease me, baby~  
> Eiji: *lifts his chin up* 💕 You’re so hot, Ash~ 💕  
> Me: That ain’t happening this chapter, the thing with Eiji doing that, but there’s smut tho. And the sweet steamy kind 💕
> 
> Hi guys! In this chapter it’s a special one, real special, more special chapters will come in the near future! But I hope you do love and enjoy this chapter, it was really fun to write!

**~~~~Manhattan, New York, 2019**

 

“Hey, Alex??”

 

Alex glanced his blue eyes over at the voice who called his name. “What?” He bluntly said, yawning in a tired voice.

 

Bones sat up, criss crossing his legs onto his bed. “Ya know...sometimes I just wonder if it’s me, but don’t you think Boss and Eiji seem...well I dunno...don’t you think that they are... _close?”_

 

The brunette groaned into his pillow, lifting up the covers over his head. Bones frowned, hopping over on top of Alex.

 

“Get _OFF!”_

 

“But seriously, do you think Boss and Eiji could possibly be dating???” Bones asked, pretending to not hear poor Alex’s complaints.

 

Alex sighed loudly, “So what if they _are_? Good for Ash’s cranky ass to fall in love.”

 

“But aren’t you the one who’s cranky??”

 

The brunette took a sharp inhale, forcing a smile to spread across his face, staring at the strawberry blond.

 

“Bones.”

 

_“Hm?”_

 

“Can you shut the _fuck_ up and let me sleep?! It’s almost 1 am, for fucks sake!” Alex yelled.

 

Bones gasped, “Oh really?! Hey, then that means it’s Valentine’s Day! Awe, Happy Valentine’s Day, Alex!!” He cheered.

 

_“Oh my god..!”_

  
•

 

Valentine’s Day in the U.S. was apparently the greatest opportunity for companies to take advantage of people. Bribing them to purchase themed merchandise. And somehow every year, those companies always succeeded.

 

Well at least with the people who’d buy those products.

 

For Ash, it never had to be that way, luckily.

 

But...right now...he couldn’t believe that he was in line to buy expensive dark chocolate, finishing up the last bit of gifts he could think of to give to his beloved boyfriend.

 

_‘Okay, once I buy this chocolate, I’ll have everything I need.’_

 

Currently in Ash’s car, was:

 

♡ A beautiful bouquet of a dozen red roses

 

♡ A cute pop up card, when opened it showed a bear saying “I Love You!”

 

♡ And lastly, a limited edition Nori Nori plushie, holding a red velvet heart

 

Those were all of Ash’s gifts to Eiji, for Valentine’s Day. Well, including the chocolate he was currently trying to buy.

 

But after that, Ash would being going to a jewelers.

 

Because Aslan Jade Callenreese, was going to buy his _beloved boyfriend_ an _engagement ring!_

  
•

 

Ash was aware that it would be _way too_ early to propose, but he knew that in his heart, Eiji Okumura was _the_ _one._

 

His love, his lovely Eiji… The boy that made Ash’s heart whole, he loved him so much!

 

Now Ash knows he’s only eighteen, but he’s had a very rough life, which still is... And the only crazy thing he’d liked to do, is to get hitched with his boyfriend. He doesn’t care if it seems stupid to rush, of course he would _wait_ awhile until the time was right. Maybe give it a couple months?

 

A lady welcomed him, when he entered the jeweler. Ash smiled and greeted her back, already taking a liking to her formal ways of politeness. She had brown hair up in a bun and brown eyes.

 

“How may I help you, sir?” She smiled.

 

The blond looked around, before speaking, “I would like to find an engagement ring for my boyfriend.” The lady gasped and clapped her hands in glee, “Sorry! I just get so excited whenever a person comes here to find an engagement ring. Usually people come here to buy earrings and necklaces.”

 

Ash chuckled.

 

“Alright dear, these are some rings in display that are great engagement rings. Let me get them out the case, for a better view.” The brunette took out a key and unlocked the display case, lifting up the lid and pulling out the rings.

 

“There you go!” She said.

 

“Thank you.” Ash said, leaning in a bit to observe the several engagement rings. Looking at them closely, the rings were quite beautiful, but it wasn’t what Ash was looking for.

 

The American sighed, “Is there a way that I can make a request for a custom ring?” He asked, tilting his head with inquiry.

 

The brunette lady nodded, “Yes, of course! Let’s go over to the computer.” Eventually when they had sat down, Ash found a model for a ring that he thinks Eiji would love. The lady smiled as she nodded, clicking on the mouse as Ash explained which details he’d like for the engagement ring.

 

“So you want the center stone to be emerald, correct?”

 

The blond teen nodded his head, “Yes, please.”

 

Eiji’s engagement ring was going to be made out of 18K Yellow Gold, with the center stone as Emerald, and the accent stones would be VVS diamonds.

 

But then Ash had realized that he didn’t know Eiji’s ring size.

 

“Uhhh...I just realized that I don’t know my boyfriend’s ring size…” He sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh dear, don’t worry about it! Do you have a picture of him on your phone? That way we can see his hands?”

 

“Ah, yes I do!” Ash quickly pulled out his phone and went to his photo gallery, tapping a picture of his Japanese boy smiling brightly, as _(luckily)_ his hands were wide out and opened.

 

The brunette woman gasped, “Perfect! And awe, he’s adorable! Okay, let’s zoom in on his left hand.”

 

As the two carefully observed the hand in the picture, the lady looked up at Ash. “If I’m not really correct, I can _assume_ that your lovely boyfriend’s ring size is 7. His fingers are skinny and long, which are quite beautiful! But yes, the ring size 7 could be it!”

 

“Also, before I forget! Would you like to put an engraving on the ring?~”

 

 _‘An engraving..? Why not!’_ The blond thought.

 

“Yes, can I please?”

 

The lady looked at the computer once more, clicking on the bar, “And now, what would you like the engraving to say?”

 

Jade eyes sparkled, as Ash confidently answered.

 

_“To my soulmate.”_

  
•

 

Eiji hummed a little tune as he was setting the table for his and Ash’s dinner. Since today was Valentine’s Day, the Japanese teen made a special dinner that consisted of white rice and beef curry, as well with a side dish especially made for his prince~

 

Avocado shrimp salad!

 

The dark haired boy warmly smiled as he placed down the last fork and knife down on top of the napkin. Ash soon would be home, because earlier Eiji received a text from him that he would be home by 6 pm for dinner.

 

Earlier when Eiji was at the grocery store from downstairs of the condo building, he had bought a small chocolate cake with dark chocolate covered strawberries on top.

 

He knew Ash would love being fed by him with the strawberries, so Eiji figured that he’d buy it.

 

As the Japanese boy was doing his thing, the sound of the front door opened and closed, with keys jingling as the door was locked.

 

“Baby, I’m home!~”

 

Eiji’s heart filled with excitement as he rushed out the kitchen, only to gasp and back up in shock.

 

Ash stood with that charming smile of his, holding a bouquet of red roses, a box of dark chocolate with an envelope attached to it, and a medium sized Nori Nori plushie holding a heart.

 

The blond had such a soft expression on his face, green eyes giving off a dreamy vibe.

 

Eiji slowly walked over to Ash and blushed red, while still in shock at all the items his boyfriend held.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my little bunny~” Ash said in a romantic swooning voice.

 

Eiji smiled softly, getting onto his tippy-toes, pulling the collar of his lover’s coat, leaning in. He pressed his soft plump lips against Ash’s firm ones, deepening the kiss.

 

After a few seconds, the Japanese boy pulled back and quietly giggled, “Thank you, Aslan~”

 

•

 

Later that night after dinner and desserts, the two were inside their bathroom, both naked and close as water sprinkled down onto them.

 

The atmosphere was steamy, love glowing around the American and Japanese as they made out with each other. Gentle kisses were given onto Eiji’s creamy neck, with Ash leaving love marks all over. A red hue slowly turning into purple.

 

“Aslan…” Eiji softly moaned, digging his nails into the skin of his boyfriend’s back. He shuddered at Ash’s touch when feeling his ass being grabbed. The blond’s green eyes flickered a look of amusement as he heard a cry escaping from the smaller male’s mouth.

 

“Did you like your presents, baby?~”

 

Eiji’s face was flustered as he felt his body being penetrated by his American boyfriend. “M-Mhmm!~ B-But I love this present best!~” He purred.

 

Once again, their faces met closely. Noses both touching at the tips. If anything, this was such a beautiful night for the both of them. Ash taking all his time and care with Eiji, as he pampered with all the love he could offer him.

 

“I’m glad, baby~ You love my cock, don’t you?~” Ash huskily asked. Moans were getting louder and louder, along with whimpers as the dark haired boy nodded in pleasure.

 

Ash smiled, giving a kiss onto Eiji’s cheek.

 

“Enjoy it, my princess~”

 

The Japanese moaned, feeling his cock being stroked up and down slowly by Ash’s hand. Lips connecting and licking, with tongues eventually meeting each other, swirling over and over.

 

Vanilla sex was just so pure and romantic.

 

Ash huffed as he thrusts in between his lover’s legs, “Eiji~ Baby, you’re so sexy~”

 

“Ahhh~ Ash!~”  Eiji whined, holding onto the blond’s shoulders for support. He could feel the sensation of Ash’s cock throbbing into him, it felt so good and tingly. The dark haired boy was in pure bliss, moaning loudly.

 

“Just like that, baby~ Keep moaning loudly, my bunny~” Ash whispered lovingly into Eiji’s ear, before his teeth tugged at it playfully. Then he moved his head lower down over to find Eiji’s nipples.

 

He licked the rosy bud gently, to eventually suck onto it.

 

_‘Delicious~’_

 

“H-Haahhh!~ Ughh, Ash! Mmm..y-yes!~” Eiji let out a hitched breath.

 

Then a few moments they both reached their climax, white fluids washing away off their bodies, slowly.

 

Chocolate eyes stared deeply into jade ones, twinkling in delight as they lowered. Eiji smiled and spoke, “I love you, Aslan~”

 

Ash warmly smiled cupping his cheek, “I love you too, Eiji~” Then once more, the two shared another tender kiss.

 

This crossed soulmate love of theirs was getting stronger by the second. Sweet as it was, it was also dangerous for Eiji, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right, ya boi Aslan Jade Callenreese bought a custom ring, which will be shipped within 8 weeks (realistically speaking) and wanna know the price?  
> Baby Eiji’s engagement ring costs $18,000! That’s right, Ash is loaded and he wants his precious boy to have the best and ‘pretty’ ring, there is!
> 
> Uwu It’s emerald, that way Eiji can be reminded of Ash, since his eyes are green :3 And the band is yellow gold for Ash’s hair. 
> 
> Anyways the proposal won’t happen until a couple months, maybe until the story reaches the year 2020 (obviously in the story, not real time lmao)
> 
> But will mangaEiji and animeAsh still be ‘together’?
> 
> But ye, Valentine’s Day! Notice how I posted this chapter on June 14th, so yay! Valentine’s Day in June!~
> 
> Also tag yourself, I’m Bones lmao 😂
> 
> Until next time! 💕💕💕


	33. Chapter 33

**Manhattan, New York, 1986**

 

Shunichi and Max stood at the entrance, with somewhat serious looks on their faces. Ibe sighed and spoke, “Ash, we would like to have an important talk with you and Eiji.”

 

“Okay…” Ash said quietly, stepping aside for them to come in.

 

Several minutes later as Max explained on why he told Ash to break up with Eiji, the Japanese boy was thinking something completely different.

 

He was thinking about his world, and  _ that _ Ash…

 

For some odd reason, when they were together when Eiji switched back, he noticed that he felt something…

 

Eiji felt something whenever he was around the Ash from his world. His heart would start beating, with embarrassment, these feelings…

 

Eiji looked over at his boyfriend, green eyes, pale blond hair, perfect side profile… 

 

He was  _ breathtaking. _

 

But the Japanese boy could  _ also _ see longer bangs instead of short ones, a brighter shade of blond.

 

Was he actually falling in love with two Ash Lynxes..?

  
•

 

Several months had passed, making it June.

 

_ “Today’s forecast, we’ll be having mainly sunny days, here in Manhattan! And there will be rainy days too, as well as—” _

 

Eiji laid on top of Ash while they were on the couch. Ash’s hands rubbed against the Japanese boy’s back, up and down. It was a habit of his that he couldn’t control, Eiji’s back was so  _ smooth. _

 

In the last couple of months, Ash had been treating Eiji with even more proper care and love than ever before, proving to Ibe & Max that he can handle to protect the dark haired boy. And Ash didn’t lie either, but never forced Eiji with such  _ romantic _ activities, he always would let his baby give consent.

 

“Ash…”

 

“Hm?”

 

Eiji looked up at the American with his big brown eyes, smiling sweetly, “I love you~” He said, playfully circling Ash’s chest into little hearts with his finger.

 

Ash chuckled, gently caressing his lover’s cheek. “I love you more, baby~” He whispered in a loving tone.

 

The Japanese boy giggled, slowly drawing his face closer to the American’s. Ash snaked his hands into Eiji’s shirt, ready to kiss his soft lips— _ but... _ Eiji ended up sneezing!

 

Wiping his nose, the Japanese boy quickly looked at Ash with worry, “I-I’m sorry! Oh Ash, I didn’t mean to!”

 

The blond chuckled, “The way how you sneeze is so adorable, baby~” He smiled with his green eyes shining.

 

_ ‘Ugh...he’s so handsome…’ _

 

But then suddenly Eiji’s eyes started to play tricks on him, his boyfriend’s hair was slightly longer and brighter…

 

He thought that he saw the  _ other _ Lynx just now.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Ash inquired.

 

_ ‘W-Why can’t I stop thinking about him..?!’ _ Eiji thought in guilt before answering his boyfriend, “Umm, nothing! Hahaha!~”

 

No matter what day it was, Eiji would always find himself remembering the other Lynx more and more each day, feelings growing and growing deeply for the bright haired blond.

 

The Japanese both almost came to the conclusion of thinking that he wanted  _ both _ Lynxes.

 

But it was too scary to even wish.

  
•

 

Ash slowed down at a red light, stopping. As he patiently waited for other cars to pass, he glanced over at Eiji, who was asleep in his seat next to him.

 

The Japanese boy looked so peaceful, lips plump and softer than ever, breathing gently. Lashes curled swiftly up while closed, hiding lustrous chocolate eyes.

 

_ ‘Don’t worry baby, we’re almost home’ _

 

Ash looked back at the window, with the traffic light now turning green. Earlier he took out Eiji to go shopping, buying him whatever his little heart desires.

 

They even took a break by sitting at a bench in Central Park, the place where they both had their first date together. And Ash ended up purchasing ice cream, sharing it with Eiji, along with soft creamy chocolate kisses.

 

Ash had told Alex that he’d be busy today and tomorrow, that way the blond could be able to spend time with his precious boyfriend, spoiling him as much as possible.

 

When Ash and Eiji got home, the Japanese boy whined as he pulled the bags out of the tall American’s hand, throwing them onto the couch.

 

Eiji hummed, fingers trailing behind Ash’s neck, with lips glossing onto the taller male’s.

 

Pulling away, the dark haired boy giggled shamelessly.

 

“Hehehe~ Aslan...you’re so  _ handsome~” _ A hot whisper escaped from Eiji’s lips.

 

Ash silently watched, with his hands around the small boy’s waist. “I love you~ I love your hair...it’s so soft~ Mmm, and I adore your pretty jade eyes,  _ daddy~” _

 

_ ‘D-Daddy..?!’ _ Ash blushed instantly.

 

Eiji smirked, taking off his own shirt, tossing it over to the floor. He grabbed Ash’s hand, placing it to his chest. “Mmmm...your hand is so cold, Ash~”

 

“Baby, stop. You’re drunk.”

 

“But your baby wants to be  _ loved~” _ Eiji pouted, nuzzling his face against the blond’s arm.

 

Ash sighed, slowly lifting up Eiji by his waist and legs. “Hehe~ Are we gonna do  _ it!?~” _ The Japanese giggled, giving a small kiss onto his lover’s neck.

 

Raising his thin arched brows, Ash smiled. “Yes, my little bunny. We’re going to make sure that  _ you _ go to  _ sleep!” _

 

A soft whine was given back.

 

“But Ash...I’m hornyy~”

 

_ ‘And I’m not going to take advantage.’  _ Ash thought in his head.

 

Eiji pouted, crossing his arms. “Can’t we at least make out? I want your lips... _ mmm _ and your tongue in my mouth too~”

 

Ash rolled his eyes, “Good night my little playbunny~”

 

“Fine…” 

 

A yawn could be heard, and the blond couldn’t help but just smile to himself.  _ ‘Oh baby…’ _


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two be getting benefits in the morning from doing all that...

**Manhattan, New York, 1986**

 

It was around close to 10 am, Ash and Eiji slept soundly in their bed together. The Japanese somehow cuddled up onto the blond’s chest, with a leg tangled in Ash’s. And unfortunately...Ash felt Eiji’s leg up and against his _forming erection._

 

_‘Why do I have to feel like this first thing in the morning..?’_

 

Ash sighed, turning over to look at his boyfriend. He looked so peaceful in his slumber, Ash couldn’t help but pepper some kisses onto Eiji’s cheek.

 

“Mmm...Ashh..?”

 

_‘Looks like my bunny has woken up~’_

 

Ash smiled with soft eyes, gently caressing Eiji’s face.

 

“Morning princess~” He whispered softly.

 

Eiji squirmed, moving his body closer, with his right leg unintentionally brushing up Ash’s erection.

 

“Mmm...morning...Aslan~”

 

Ash gulped, he was just so frustrated! This erection was annoying the shit out of him! The blond didn’t even know why he woke up with one?

 

Eiji quietly stared at Ash, with his big innocent eyes, hand resting on Ash’s chest. While the American’s arm was wrapped around the small boy’s waist.

 

 _‘Ah fuck..! He’s so damn cute!’_ Ash thought, staring back at the Japanese.

 

Suddenly without any warning, Eiji let out a sigh, and pulled Ash’s face close to _his._ Lips began touching in a loving way, until Eiji muffled and plunged his tongue into Ash’s mouth eagerly.

 

_‘Oh shit…’_

 

That was it.

 

That’s what all it took for the blond.

 

Ash quickly got on top of Eiji, lips and tongue still battling with passion. The dark haired boy slowly began to put his arms around Ash’s neck, bringing him closer.

 

Little noises of breathing and pants could be heard, along with a slightly lewd moan coming out of Eiji’s mouth when Ash began to lick and suck onto his neck.

 

_‘Mmm...so soft...baby you’re so yummy~’_

 

Eiji whimpered, shivering in pleasure, with Ash’s body on top of him. Another strong lick was given, and the Japanese boy spread his legs wide open.

 

“Ahh~ Ooh..! Mmnngh...a-ahh..!”

 

Ash smirked, moving down lower to his boyfriend’s legs. If one thing was clear, Ash _loved_ kissing and nibbling Eiji’s plush thighs.

 

He couldn’t control himself when as soon as his lips met Eiji’s _soft_ flesh.

 

It was nice and warm, his scent was a sweet faint lavender. Ash _loved_ these thighs so much!

 

“Ashh~ C-Come back…” Eiji whined, he didn’t like being left alone up there for too long, he needed Ash’s touch in _other_ places too!

 

The blond man smiled, rising up over to Eiji’s chest. “What is it that you want, baby?~” He whispered lovingly. Eiji sighed, spreading his legs wider, “I want _you~”_

 

A few moments later, Ash was thrusting inside of Eiji, repeatedly. Loud moans quickly filled up the room _._ Eiji was practically _screaming_ out Ash’s real name, like it was the greatest thing to say on Earth.

 

“Oooohh!!~ Aslan!~ _A-Aslan!~_ Aslan!~”

 

The blond had beads of sweat forming on his forehead, with hands secure on his lover’s hips, launching his cock back and forth desperately.

 

“Ahhh..!~ Eiji! Mmm...baby!~” Ash gasped out, looking up at the ceiling.

 

Eiji couldn’t be any _louder_ , he was just enjoying himself _too_ much. All this pleasure that Ash gave him, it was _so good!_ Eiji loved it. He loved every single second of it.

 

He felt like he meant the whole world to Ash, and that’s _definitely_ what the blond thought.

 

With all those moans and cries, what more could the blond want?

 

For a second, the two admired each other’s eyes, while moaning together in bliss.

 

Eiji’s face was flushed red, honey eyes filled with love and such lust. Ash smiled a bit, jade eyes swallowing honey ones, wholeheartedly.

 

“H-Haaah! D-Daddy..!~” Eiji gasped out.

 

Right then and there, Ash immediately was  _turned on._

 

“Baby...say it again. Call me that, say it all you want~”

 

The Japanese boy whimpered, breathing heavily. Ash thrusted once more, fully in.

 

_“Oohh...daddy..!~”_

 

The American needed to hear it again, “Again, my baby boy~”

 

“A-Ahh… Daddy harder...more faster, I need you, Aslan!~” Eiji cried out.

 

Ash Lynx now knew that he _enjoyed_ being called ‘Daddy’~

 

Eventually the two climaxed. And Ash huffed, laying on top of Eiji. Both of them were exhausted, so they decided to stay in bed longer, until the afternoon came and they got hungry.

  
•

 

Eiji loved his boyfriend, he loved him _so_ much.

 

Everything in their relationship was like a whole dream, and he loved every bit of it.

 

Being Ash Lynx’s little boyfriend, who would stay in one of the most luxurious apartments in Manhattan. But it wasn’t just that, Eiji _loved_ Ash so much.

 

Making meals for Ash was one of Eiji’s favorite things to do. Seeing the blond’s face when he found his cooking yummy, made Eiji so happy.

 

Well... _except natto._

 

But it was so worth it.

 

And Ash would love the Japanese boy like no other man would. Eiji thought Ash was the most perfect boyfriend, everything that the American did to show his love…

 

The Japanese just fell for him harder.

 

Their relationship was very important, from the morning till night, Ash would _always_ make sure that Eiji was loved deeply.

 

Even if he was fast asleep in their bedroom, passed out from waiting patiently for Ash to get home. The blond would cradled Eiji closely, as he fell asleep.

 

And Ash would do his best in making sure that Eiji was safe and sound. He would _never_ let anyone _hurt_ him! May god forbid it all.

 

But there was so much more…

 

Ash wished he could give more to his beloved boyfriend. He really did. But what could be more?

 

Even so, Eiji made Ash feel so comfortable around him, the blond male managed to become at ease, loving and kissing each other.

 

Hell, one of Ash’s favorite things was making _love_ to Eiji, for crying out loud! He loved pampering his bunny, giving him all the care that he deserved. But Ash felt it, he felt so good, the pleasure of being inside Eiji was just almost everything he could ask for.

 

But the thing was...he was in love with the _wrong_ Eiji Okumura. And Aslan didn’t know one bit.

 

Eiji did really love Ash, he really loved him.

 

Yet unfortunately, he _also_ loved _his own_ Ash.

 

And the Japanese boy was worrying more and more, of what would happen one day to _all_ of them.

 

Because how much time did Eiji had left, here in the _80s?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waking up exactly at 3:49 am from having a potential nightmare of trying to protect baby Sing from bad guys, is really cool. But now it’s 5:46 am and I finished typing this in my free time, and now I’ll go back to sleep. Also! Next chapter there’s going to be problems starting with manga Eiji and anime Ash, so look forward to it.
> 
> Night.


	35. Chapter 35

**Manhattan, New York, 2019**

 

“Heheheh...so he has been hiding there this whole time? Oh Ash, my boy…” An old male voice crackled in an evil tone.

 

“Monsieur, I’m surprised that he’s even across from this building… And he’s also the opposite of your office.”

 

Dino smirked, “That Lynx is a bold one, right Yut-Lung?” Looking over at a young Chinese boy, he nodded softly.

 

Blanca on the other hand felt odd about this. He was also surprised to hear that Ash lived with someone, yet alone be in a relationship…

 

This Ash _definitely_ wasn’t the Ash that Blanca knew five years ago.

 

•  


 

“Hey, Eiji. There’s this new cupcake shop that opened up a few days ago! We should go there sometime!!” Bones said cheerfully while he sat on a stool next to Kong, who was busy reading a book.

 

Eiji mixed a spoon in a mug, stirring sugar into coffee. He looked up with a wide smile, “A cupcake shop?! We have to go!”

 

Bones nodded, “Yeah! They even have bunny-shaped cupcakes, made out of _MARSHMALLOW!”_

 

The Japanese giggled while grabbing two mugs of coffee with both of his hands, “Then we’ll go tomorrow!~ Let me go bring this coffee to Ash.”

 

Kong looked up and smiled with Bones, “Yeah man, go ahead!”

 

Eiji excused himself and walked off to his boyfriend’s office in their home. Walking down the hallway, the dark haired boy hummed to himself as he thought of Ash.

 

At the most, they would have at _least_ ten minutes of alone time while drinking coffee, before Kong and Bones would probably _interrupt_ _them._

 

 _‘Hehehe!~ I still forget that my relationship with Ash is a secret!~’_ Eiji thought playfully.

 

Now Eiji was in the living room, a couple feet away from Ash’s office. When he reached the room to the office, he balanced himself with his elbow touching the door knob. Bending down a bit, he turned it slowly to open the door.

 

Stepping inside the room, Eiji smiled, “Ash~ Want some coffee?-”

 

“STAY BACK!” A voice loudly yelled.

 

Eiji stood in confusion with a brow raised, until suddenly…

 

_BANG!_

 

“Eiji!!”

 

Ash gasped, widening his eyes all frightened. He quickly dashed over and jumped to grab Eiji, who dropped both mugs from his hands.

 

_Crash!_

 

They both fell to the floor, with the American on top of the Japanese boy. Ash hugged Eiji closely and dearly, shielding him from harm.

 

Several more bullets rushed to the floor, fortunately missing Ash and Eiji.

 

“BOSS!” Kong and Bones yelled from outside behind the door.

 

Ash flinched and yelled back, “TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!!!”

 

Kong quickly did as told and when he looked up, he saw all the gunshot holes that came through the window.

 

_‘Holy shit..!’_

 

Ash quickly picked up Eiji and carried him in his arms. “Now! Move!!” He yelled while running out the room in a hurry, away from danger.

 

Bones closed the door and rushed over to where Eiji sat on the couch.

 

Kong and Bones frowned with worry, “Eiji, are you okay?!”

 

Eiji slowly nodded, “Y-Yeah, don’t worry. It just nicked me, that’s all…” He looked at his shoulder, a piece of fabric was gone and the tears were covered in his blood.

 

‘ _M-My heart is racing so much...oh my god…’_

 

“Oh shit, man! He’s bleeding! Come on, Bones! Let’s get the first aid kit!” Kong motioned over to the bathroom. The strawberry blond looked at Eiji, giving a look full of sympathy. Then he went over to find the first aid kit with Kong.

 

Ash narrowed his eyes at the office door.

 

_‘There’s no doubt anymore…’_

 

He glanced over at Eiji, walking over to him.

 

“Baby, are you okay..?”

 

The Japanese boy smiled a bit, “Mhm… I’m fine, Ash. Don’t worry!~” Ash frowned, leaning over.

 

“God, I’m so sorry…shit!”

 

Eiji took his hand and intertwined his fingers with Ash’s, “Thank you for protecting me, Ash…”

 

The blond sighed, “Of course, baby…” Ash felt so scared, Eiji got hurt and all of it was unintentionally random.

 

He brought his lips close to the dark haired boy’s. Their lips met and pressed into a soft, loving kiss. Ash caressed his lover’s cheek, pulling away just in time before Kong and Bones returned with the first aid kit.

 

As they tended to Eiji’s wound, Ash felt and heard his phone vibrating, in the back pocket of his jeans.

 

“What the..?”

  
•

 

_“Hello, little kitten~ I’ve seen that you’ve grown.”_

 

Ash furrowed his brows, clenching the phone in his hand, while the other into a fist.

 

“Y-You fucking bastard!” He yelled.

 

Right now he was hiding inside a closet from the bathroom.

 

Blanca whistled, _“I hadn’t heard you say that in a very long time. Looks like you haven’t changed much at all. Hold on a bit.”_

 

“Tch..!” Ash sucked his teeth.

 

 _“Hey, Ash.”_ Yut-Lung’s voice suddenly popped up on the other line, making Ash surprised.

 

_“You’ve received our warning. We have hired him. His target is your little, precious boyfriend, Eiji Okumura~”_

 

The blond couldn’t help but freeze in shock.

 

_“Negotiations will be discussed tomorrow night at 9. Pier 8, at Warehouse 12.”_

 

Ash was already annoyed, _“Give_ me Blanca.”

 

_“Yes, honey?~”_

 

“You said that you retired! You goddamn _liar!!_ What happened to your _flimsy Caribbean_ life?!” The American teen shouted with rage. He was heavily breathing, trying to hide his panicked state.

 

_“The Caribbean is great, you know? Chocolate-colored girls are there~”_

 

_‘What a fucking joke..!’_

 

“I hope your _parts_ rot and come _off!”_ Ash yelled once more, before slamming the phone down on a table, ending the call.

 

He knew that he was in deep shit.

 

•

 

Eiji laid in bed, wearing his pajamas as he stared up at the ceiling. He snuggled up in the warm blanket that covered him. What happened earlier was such a huge shock to him.

 

Suddenly the bedroom door opened, Eiji glanced over, to see Ash.

 

“Hey, baby. How are you feeling..?” The blond asked worriedly. He walked over and placed his hand on Eiji’s forehead.

 

The Japanese boy smiled, “I’m fine.”

 

“No fever...that’s good.” Ash said, making his way to the bedroom window and drawing the curtains open.

 

Eiji immediately clutched the blanket in his hands close to his chest, a little frightened. “I-Is it okay to _open?”_

 

Ash sighed looking down, “Yeah, baby… Don’t worry about it. Go to sleep and get some rest.” The American picked up a can of soda that was on the coffee table, taking a gulp.

 

“Ash…”

 

“Hm?” Ash turned his head to face his boyfriend’s.

 

Eiji blushed, looking down as he fiddled with his fingers. “Would you like to come with me to Japan, someday..?”

 

Ash gripped the can of soda in his hand, _‘Go to Japan with Eiji..?’_ It seemed like a beautiful dream. Almost too beautiful.

 

“What’s it like there?” Ash inquired.

 

Like a lighter, Eiji’s face lit up with pure passion. “Well~ There are lots of cars and people…” The Japanese boy said.

 

The blond teen snorted, now sitting on the large bed where Eiji was. “Baby, that’s like here. New York has cars and tons of people.”

 

Eiji giggled, “Well that’s how Tokyo is anyways, now I would show you that my hometown isn’t like that.”

 

Ash gave a look of curiosity, “Which is..?”

 

“Izumo. It’s located in the prefecture of Shimane!”

 

“Gizumo?” Ash tried pronouncing.

 

“Hehehe~ No, silly!~ It’s pronounced I-zu-mo!”

 

_“I-zu-mo..?”_

 

And so, the two talked and talked about what they would do together in Japan. Every second that Eiji would say something, Ash just watch with adoration and love for the smaller boy.

 

Eventually Ash laid next to Eiji, who cuddled and rested his head on the blond’s shoulder. Light touches of drawing invisible circles were on Ash’s chest. Eiji sighed, snuggling closer to his boyfriend who had an arm around his waist.

 

“Aslan…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I wish we could just run far away...and get married…” The Japanese teen said before yawning a bit.

 

 _‘Oh baby, just you wait…’_ Ash smiled, wishfully thinking. “I’d love that…” He said, looking over at Eiji. But he was now fast asleep, with a little cute smile left on his lips.

 

Ash then frowned, he remembered what Yut-Lung had told him.

 

_“You’ve received our warning. We have hired him. His target is your little, precious boyfriend, Eiji Okumura~”_

 

_‘God, I’m so fucking screwed…!’_

 

Ash caressed Eiji’s face, slowly running his thumb on the dark haired boy’s cheek. “I won’t let _anyone_ hurt you, baby. Not over my dead body. I’ll protect you from those _cruel_ people…” The American teen whispered softly.

 

_‘No one is going to hurt Eiji, I’m not allowing it.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
